Egoistic
by jinyeoley
Summary: Perbedaan sering kali diibaratkan dengan langit dan bumi. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa langit adalah pelindung bumi, sementara bumi tak merangkap kata indah tanpa adanya selingkup langit. Baekhyun hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak ingin masa silamnya terulang, enggan dilabeli dengan predikat gadis egois. CHANBAEK/GS [CHAPTER 14/END]
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun tersadar, ia sudah terlalu lama merajut langkah bersama waktu yang kian menumpuk tanpa sosok Chanyeol di sampingnya. Orang-orang berkata bahwa sepasang kekasih itu lekat, serupa dengan amplop dan prangko, tapi—kenyataan yang ia dapati sangat jauh dari istilah amplop dan prangko itu.

.

.

—_jinyeoley proudly present_—

Egoistic  
Authored by : jinyeoley

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

Jemari lentik itu menyusur ke arah surai legamnya. Detik jam yang bergulir menjadi menit itu mengiring hawa senyap di sekitar perpustakaan sekolah. Sejumput memori mengenai kenangannya bersama Chanyeol berputar dengan lancang di kepalanya.

Tempat sepi yang dipenuhi tumpuk debu ini adalah wadah yang ia beri label pengamat bisu kala dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol pertama kali. Ruang yang bersejarah baginya.

Menilik pergerakan jarum jam panjang yang menggatung di atas pintu tak luput dari pergerakannya selama sejam berada di sana.

Ia pikir, janji harus ditepati, bukan begitu? Lalu, kemana janji Chanyeol yang menggumamkan serangkai kata 'Aku akan menemuimu' beberapa jam yang lalu? Baekhyun bukan gadis kikuk yang tidak mengetahui semua kendala dan penghambat waktu kekasihnya hanya untuk sekedar bertemu, bukan.

Baekhyun cukup paham, bahwa masa-masa remajanya telah banyak diisi oleh keluangan pria itu setiap saat, dan sekarang—ia harus memikul risiko mengasihi seorang kakak kelas yang supersibuk.

Punggung ringkih itu tersandar pada badan bangku. Senyap adalah satu-satunya kata yang pantas menggambarkan suasana di dalam perpustakaan itu, setidaknya ini adalah opini Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu mendengar bunyi deritan panjang dari arah pintu.

Ia mendelik ke arah pintu, hal yang ditangkap oleh maniknya seolah mengirim sinyal kepada sepasang sudut bibirnya untuk menggurat senyum tipis. Ia melambai sesaat, memandangi wajah penuh sirat lelah itu dengan cemas.

Sosok bersurai kemerahan itu turut melambai selagi langkah kaki jenjang membawanya menuju Baekhyun. Gadis itu mendongak, netranya memaku pada sepasang mutiara cokelat gelap milik Chanyeol, ia dapat menampung ribuan cahaya penuh lelah dari sepasang mutiara Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Baekhyun-_ah_." Ia terduduk di samping Baekhyun, setelah menggulung lengan seragamnya sebatas siku. Gadisnya memandang pria itu cemas, seolah-olah turut mengira betapa lelahnya menjadi seorang _senior_ yang menjabat sebagai ketua oraganisasi sekolah.

Jemarinya teracung ke pelipis Chanyeol, disapunya perlahan buliran peluh yang mengotori paras tampan kekasihnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Seharusnya aku tidak usah memintamu kemari." Ujaran gadis itu disambut kekehan Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah kau merasa—hubungan kita merenggang?" Chanyeol bertanya di sela-sela indra perabanya yang merasakan kelembutan sentuhan Baekhyun. Gerakan tangan gadis itu spontan terhenti, kelopak matanya mengerjap berkali-kali—sebelum akhirnya sepasang mutiara itu menumbuk mutiara yang lainnya, milik Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu, Yeol? Jadi, kau merasa hubungan kita telah merenggang?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati, merobek kesunyian yang diiringi detik jam. Detik yang kian bergulung menjadi menit, lantas berkumpul menjadi jam.

Chanyeol menghela napas, mendesiskan sepotong kalimat yang sanggup menciptakan debaran menghentak di dada Baekhyun. "Aku yang bertanya, tidak semestinya kau memutar balik pertanyaanku." Sepasang alis tegas yang menaungi netra pria itu tampak mengerut samar—melukiskan seraut ekspresi penuh makna yang tak dapat Baekhyun jangkau.

Gadis itu menekan belah bibir bawahnya menggunakan gigi, lantas membuang napas. Suasana senyap di perpustakaan seolah menimpa sosok Baekhyun dalam sebuah kebimbangan. Embusan napas Chanyeol sedikit-banyak menyuruk ke dalam indra pendengarannya, beritme tak teratur.

"Tidak, Yeol. Aku—tak pernah merasa seperti itu." Rangkaian kata dari Baekhyun mengalirkan seulir perasaan sesak yang menggerogot benak Chanyeol. Pria itu memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat, menggores lengkungan senyum di pasanya. Ia pikir, ia melakukan suatu hal yang berujung sia-sia, _nyatanya_, _Baekhyun tidak merasa bahwa hubungan mereka merenggang_?

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau terus bertahan selama aku disibukkan dengan jabatan baruku." Dan Baekhyun merasa, dirinya telah memasuki sebuah pintu kesadaran.

_Selagi aku masih bersama Chanyeol, semua akan baik-baik saja._

FIN

.

or

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**?

—

Oke lah, sesuai keinginan _readers_ sekalian ya, maunya tamat sampai disini atau dilanjut jadi _chapter_ dan menguak segala kemisteriusan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disini, haha.

_Anyway_, FF ini pernah aku _post_ di beberapa tempat dengan _cast_ yang berbeda. Jadi, jangan heran ya kalau menemukan FF ini di mana-mana ._.v

Baik, _last—give me some review, please_! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Menghempaskan setumpuk kertas, Chanyeol meringis kecil. Raut wajahnya selalu tampak lelah, setidaknya itu akhir-akhir ini. Entah mengapa dengung bel sekolah yang memekakan telinga itu seolah tak merasuk ke dalam gendangnya.

.

.

—_jinyeoley__ proudly present_—

Egoistic (Chapter 1)  
Authored by : jinyeoley

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Hurt  
Multichaptered

.

.

Suara ketukan sepatu _kets_ yang sarat dari arah lorong koridor membuat Chanyeol berjengit. Ia menyadari bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya baru saja meninggalkan dirinya di kelas—sendirian.

Ia menarik tas selempang, kembali mengarahkan sepasang mutiaranya pada kertas-kertas putih bergoreskan tinta hitam. Itu hasil kerjanya selama berada di organisasi sekolah.

Untuk sesaat, perasaan ragu yang dulu pernah memikat jiwanya seperti kembali terbit. Ia merasa, keputusannya untuk menjadi seorang anggota organisasi sekolah adalah suatu kesalahan. Kesalahan yang semestinya tak ia beri label berumur, dan terus berlanjut.

Ia melonggarkan genggaman pada tas selempang, terlantas kembali menjatuhkan benda itu di atas meja. Menelusuri tiap gurat tinta yang ia ukir di atas kertas itu membuat peranggapan di hatinya kian menyempit—semua ini terasa sesak baginya.

Ia tercenung lama, begitu lama—hingga dirinya tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok gadis bersurai hitam legam di hadapannya.

"Yeol!" Chanyeol berjengit. Gendang telinganya terasa seperti ditampar oleh suara melengking. Kerlingan mata yang hanya dalam kurun waktu kejapan itu sudah merangkap semua arti pemahaman untuk Chanyeol, ia mudah memahami situasi—begitu juga dengan memahami _siapa sosok gadis bersuara melengking di hadapannya ini_.

"Kau kenapa?" gadis itu bertanya, mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja Chanyeol, seraya menyentuh bahu tegap pria di hadapannya. Chanyeol memaksakan seulir senyum ketika mendapati perhatian penuh dari sosok gadis yang sejujurnya bukanlah kekasihnya—Kyungsoo.

"Kau sakit 'kah?" jemari ramping Kyungsoo terangkat. Spontan Chanyeol menahan gerakan tangan itu, ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang gadis mengkhawatirkannya, _pengecualian untuk kekasihnya_.

"Aku baik, Kyungsoo-_ah_. Bisakah kau biarkan aku pulang? Aku sedikit lelah." Chanyeol berujar dingin, sedikit-banyak membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap. Suasana kelas yang telah sepi seolah mempersulit Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Gadis itu membuang napasnya, kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Biar kuantar." Gadis itu memandang tepat ke arah netra Chanyeol berbinar, mengundang siapapun untuk segera mengusak kepalanya. Dan lagi, Kyungsoo—gadis seangkatan yang terperangkap bersamanya di dalam organisasi sekolah—ini sudah lebih dari sekedar dekat dengannya.

Ia menggeleng secara tanpa sadar, menggores raut kecewa di paras manis Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menunduk, kontan, pria di hadapannya menepuk pundak gadis itu. "Lain kali, aku janji." dan sesederhana itu, senyum cerah Kyungsoo kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah terlalu lama terduduk di bangku kafe, sementara gadis di hadapannya tak kunjung memiliki niatan untuk memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, kendati hanya lima detik.

Baekhyun memandang wadah cairan cokelat kental di atas meja. Cangkir porselen yang putih tanpa cacat, _oh bahkan sepertinya kisah cintaku tak seputih ini_. Alih-alih mendengarkan, Baekhyun malah membatin kala jemarinya menelusur bibir cangkir porselen tersebut.

Luhan merengut, mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya tak kunjung menangkap sepatah kata yang ia keluarkan sedari tadi. "Baekhyun-_ah_! Bisakah kau berhenti melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan hampir melempar sendok plastik digenggamannya jika saja bukan karena sepasang manik kelam temannya itu tertumbuk ke arahnya.

"Ya? Kenapa?" gelagapan, Baekhyun menanggapi dengan tergagap. Dengung celoteh manusia yang memeluk hawa sekitar kafe membuat gadis bermarga Byun itu sedikit kewalahan. Luhan menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan dengusan kecil.

Gadis manis itu memutuskan untuk segera mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum dirinya terhanyut dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun nyaris tersedak, kerongkongannya mendadak kering setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan.

Luhan adalah gadis yang terlalu jujur. Baekhyun begitu menyetujui sebuah pepatah—_jujur itu menyakitkan_.

Meletakkan gelas porselennya di atas meja, kepala Baekhyun spontan menoleh ke arah permukaan jendela di sampingnya. Mengembuskan napas-napas pendek yang menciptakan embun tipis di sisi kaca jendela. Sesuatu di dalam lubuknya, jauh di dalam sana, seperti sedang menjerit kesakitan, seolah mengira betapa perih dan berat hal yang sedang dipikul oleh Baekhyun.

Ia mengangkat bahu, sekilas. "Aku tidak paham." Seutas kalimat itu membuat Luhan mengerutkan kening, tak suka dengan jawaban singkat itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada gadis yang—"

"Chanyeol seperti menghindariku, tapi—aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Luhan mengernyit, otaknya tengah mengilas balik maksud perkataan Baekhyun. Sepasang alisnya berkerut samar.

Perlahan-lahan, ekspresi ketus yang ditampilkan oleh Luhan berangsur melunak, seperti memahami sedikit permasalahan yang mengusik hati sahabatnya itu. Tangan kanannya terjulur, mendekat ke arah kepala Baekhyun.

Kejap berikutnya, gadis itu mengusap pucuk kepala sahabatnya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Luhan jelaslah dapat menangkap segala raut kegelisahan dari Baekhyun, maka ia turut bersedih.

"_It's okay_," gumaman itu sedikit-banyak membuat hati Baekhyun kian melega. Perasaan _tenang_ itu meluap-luap, menjadikan kata itu bergulir menjadi kalimat lain—syukur. Rasa syukur memiliki teman yang pastinya akan melindungimu dan mendukungmu.

"Terima kasih, Han-_ie_."

.

.

.

Langkah kaki ringan itu teredam oleh bising kendaraan sekitar. Permukaan trotoar yang bersih dan luas di susur jalan kota telah banyak tertapak oleh kaki-kaki manusia yang sibuk.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan kedua tungkai yang mengayun perlahan—terlihat kontras jika disandingkan dengan beberapa manusia lain di sekitarnya, terkesan terburu-buru. Ia menunduk, memandangi setiap pergerakan ringan dari surai halusnya yang membuai seiring dengan aliran angin yang menerpa.

Getaran kecil yang bersumber dari saku roknya membuat langkah itu terhenti sejenak. Ia merogoh ponsel yang menjadi alasan tunggal dari berhentinya langkah itu, kemudian maniknya segera melesat menuju nama yang tertera pada layar.

_Chanyeol_.

Nama itu telah banyak menimpa Baekhyun pada satu perasaan membingungkan yang menciptakan hawa bimbang. Ia termenung lama, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan dadakan itu. Didekatkannya ponsel pada telinga, lantas mengucap salam.

"Halo." Ia kembali merajut langkah, selagi indra pendengarannya menangkap suara Chanyeol—balasan dari salamnya.

"_Hai, Baek. Kau dimana?_" Baekhyun mengerjap. Memahami serangkai pertanyaan itu perlu banyak berpikir bagi Baekhyun. Ia melongok, memandangi penjuru yang tengah melingkupnya beserta puluhan manusia sibuk di trotoar.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Kenapa?" Baekhyun balas bertanya, membiarkan perasaan bernama _penasaran_ kian menggerogot benaknya terlebih dahulu. Samar, Baekhyun dapat mendengar kekasihnya itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan sedang mempersiapkan diri dari bahaya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengernyit. Rasa _penasaran_ itu telah tergantikan oleh sebuah perasaan lain—perasaan buruk, menjadikannya gelisah.

"Ke—kenapa, Chanyeol?" tanyanya hati-hati, ia bahkan terpaksa menghentikan langkah, dan menepi sejenak di halte. Tarikan napas Chanyeol barusan membuat pergerakan kakinya melemas, hilang daya.

"_Bisakah kau kemari?_" Dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa 'kemari' yang dimaksudkan oleh Chanyeol adalah—apartemennya.

Menelan ludah, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan gugup—meski ia tahu, Chanyeol tidak akan melihatnya—lantas mengutarakan persetujuan dengan suara parau. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang akan dilandanya setelah ini?

"**TO BE CONTINUED**—"

.

.

Kendati respons FF ini terlampau dikit, aku udah terlanjur _post_ teaser, jadinya ya sudah. Aku lanjut aja. Aku gak mengharapkan banyak _review_, aku hanya berharap kalian mau membacanya dan ikhlas pula mengikuti alur cerita membosankan ini.

Intinya, makasih banyak pada kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Gak me-_review _juga gak papa, karena niat aku buat FF ini juga bukan untuk mengumpulkan _review_, tapi karena aku mau. Bukan berarti aku melarang kalian untuk _review_, aku sungguh sangat mengizinkan kalian untuk _review_, tetapi paksaan tidak kuhaturkan di sini.

Makasih banyak, oke? Oh, _once more_, aku gak menerima _bash_. _Come on_, _review _positif aja aku gak maksa.. masa kalian yang gak suka FF ini mau repot-repot menghujat semaunya?


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun seperti hidup dalam dunia fantasi, kepalanya terasa pening—entah karena efek apa—yang jelas, semua ini merasukinya tepat setelah Chanyeol meminta gadis itu untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya.

.

.

—_jinyeoley__ proudly present_—

Egoistic (Chapter 2)  
Authored by : jinyeoley

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Hurt  
Multichaptered

.

.

Jemari rampingnya menekan satu per satu tombol pada papan alumunium di dekat pintu. Suara denting singkat yang diiringi semburat biru di atas pintu adalah pertanda bahwa kunci telah terlepas dari kata rapat.

Baekhyun membuang napas, kemudian mendorong pintu berbakal alumunium di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat, benaknya meragu, namun ketika kepalanya melongok masuk ke dalam, ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut.

Langkah kaki membawa tubuhnya menuju ruang tengah, ketika netranya melesat jauh—ia mendapati punggung tegap kekasihnya yang tengah terduduk di bangku ruang meja makan. Baekhyun mendekatinya perlahan, usahanya dalam menekan perasaan buruk sejak tadi seperti tak ada gunanya.

"Chanyeol—" Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokannya kering, seperti tersarati oleh jalinan kata ragu yang sejak tadi melingkupi hawa tubuhnya. Kepala pria itu terdongak, jemari Chanyeol yang membujur panjang itu terangkat demi menyusur surai kemerahannya.

Ia mengulas senyum tipis ketika maniknya mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Menepuk sisi bangku di sebelahnya, Chanyeol seolah sedang menunjukkan gestur singkat pada kekasihnya. Gadis bermarga Byun di sampingnya segera menangkap maksud yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol.

Sekejap berikut yang ditembus oleh keduanya hanyalah sebuah keheningan. Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk bergeming, medengarkan tiap helaan napas Chanyeol yang pendek-pendek, serta detik jam yang kian memeluk kebisuan.

Sementara Baekhyun menerka, _apa kira-kira tujuan Chanyeol memanggilnya pada sore hari ini_, Chanyeol justru bangkit dari posisi terduduknya. Membuat sosok gadis yang sejak tadi merenung itu turut mendongak, menatap jauh ke dalam sirat wajah Chanyeol.

"Kita ke ruang tengah, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Menyentakkan kepala demi menyingkirkan helaian rambut legamnya adalah hal yang sering Kyungsoo lakukan tanpa sadar—memikat para pria untuk memandangi paras rupawan itu lebih lama. Kyungsoo seperti terperangkap oleh berpuluh pria kala tungkainya melangkah perlahan menciptakan haluan yang akan membawanya menuju rumah.

Wajahnya dingin—tak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik ekspresi itu, tersimpan beribu makna dalam—sementara garis matanya tajam. Ia adalah gambaran seorang gadis yang perfeksionis dalam melakukan satu hal, begitu juga dengan memilih kekasih—

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, kapan kau mau mendengarkanku?" suara dalam itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersadar, ia tidak berjalan sendirian. Menyusuri jalan setapak dengan sisi yang disarati oleh bangunan rumah sendirian bukanlah gaya Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya—Jongin selalu menawarkan diri.

Gadis itu berdecak. Lantas menggerutu kecil kala semilir angin menerpa helaian rambutnya—menjadikan benda itu terusak sedikit. "Aku tidak mendengarmu, dan tidak akan pernah—" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, begitu pula dengan langkah ringannya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa segala pergerakannya membeku kala jemari lembut Jongin menyusur surainya, membenahi anakan yang terusak.

Kyungsoo menoleh perlahan dengan kepala yang terdongak. Sepasang manik kelam itu bersirobok.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Suatu perpaduan yang setara dan menakjubkan. Bias matahari menimpa wajah keduanya, satu di antaranya tengah mengukir senyum bahagia sedangkan yang lainnya mengerjap—memandang heran pada paras tampan nan eksotis tersebut.

Kyungsoo berdehem, membersihkan kerongkongannya yang terasa disesakki oleh kegugupan. Kemudian perlahan-lahan, tangannya terangkat demi menyingkirkan tangan lainnya—milik Jongin—dari atas kepala. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyentakkan kepala, lantas kembali memandang jalanan lompong di depannya.

"Kau boleh menemaniku pulang setiap hari." Seusai nada dingin itu terlepas, Jongin menyirat seukir senyuman penuh makna. Bangga yang merangkap suatu kebahagiaan yang tak dapat ia babarkan penjelasannya. Kyungsoo baru saja meresponsnya sekaligus mengizinkan kehendaknya.

.

.

Meski ragu, Baekhyun yang telah lama menganggukkan kepala demi satu keajaiban yang pernah menjamahnya itu tetap menggores tinta pada selembar kertas. Ia mengerling lagi ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk—sama sepertinya—merevisi data yang akan ia serahkan pada kepala sekolahnya.

Kepala sekolah? Objek itu telah menjadi tokoh utama di jalur pikirannya. Ia mengembuskan napas, kemudian menyandarkan punggung pada badan bangku, tak melepas pandangan pada sosok Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakan ini?" Baekhyun bersuara dengan nada merengek, berusaha mengeping kebisuan di antara mereka. Selagi detik jam dinding kian menggulir, Chanyeol meletakkan penanya di atas permukaan meja, terlantas memandang wajah kekasihnya.

"Karena aku tidak punya pilihan." Balasan itu membuat wajah Baekhyun tertekuk dalam. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuh demi meraih pena dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan setumpuk kertas.

Chanyeol turut meraih penanya tanpa mengalihkan kontak pada sepasang bahu yang seolah melukiskan ribuan kendala dari terenggangnya hubungan mereka. Pria itu membenturkan sikunya pada permukaan meja, lantas menopang dagu.

"Baekhyun-_ya_," Ia memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan suara rendah, respons yang ia dapati hanyalah satu gumaman kecil dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutus pandangannya pada sosok Baekhyun yang tak kunjung berhenti menulis, lantas memutar-mutar batang pena sebagai pembunuh rasa jenuh.

"Kau—benar-benar tak apa kalau aku jarang menemanimu akhir-akhir ini?" dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan seluruh indranya mengakui adanya sebuah sengatan aneh—menciptakannya diam tak berkutik. Bola matanya bergulir, memandang ke arah paras tampan di hadapannya dengan kerutan samar di dahi.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau selalu bertanya itu?" Baekhyun menyadari segumpal perasaan cemas yang sempat mengikis setiap relung hatinya kini kembali bereaksi. Ia dapat memahami setiap jengkal ekspresi Chanyeol—betapa pria itu kelelahan menyambut kata 'menemani Baekhyun'.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, menyusur surainya, kemudian mengangkat bahu dengan takzim. "Aku—hanya memastikan." Baekhyun membuang napasnya lega, setidaknya perasaan cemas itu telah sedikit bergeser dari hatinya. Meski ia tidak begitu memahami arti kata 'memastikan' yang dilemparkan oleh Chanyeol, gadis itu tetep mengulas senyum.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan keberatan." Setelah melempar senyum, jemari rampingnya kembali menggenggam pena demi menuliskan baris kata di atas kertas tugas organisasi sekolah milik Chanyeol.

Pria di hadapannya mengembuskan napas panjang—sarat akan kekecewaan yang tak dapat ia sampaikan melalui gerakan. Membisu untuk beberapa saat adalah pilihan yang akan sering kali ia gunakan akhir-akhir ini—memikirkan, bagaimana caranya menjadi sepasang kekasih normal yang tidak mulus dan rata seperti saat ini.

.

.

Baekhyun terlalu banyak mengalah, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan kehidupannya yang supersibuk akan selalu mengajukan izin pada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol merasa—hubungan ini tidak sehat. Tak ada permasalahan yang menyingkap keduanya.

"**TO BE CONTINUED**—"

.

.

Halo! Aku baliknya hari ini dan bawa _update_-an Egoistic nih, wahaha. Adakah yang penasaran sama lanjutannya? Makasih banyak ya kalau begitu. Eh, sekian deh.


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika mentari mulai merangkak dari arah timur, sepasang kaki yang dibalut _sneakers_ itu melangkah dengan tempo sedang di atas ubin koridor. Baekhyun menaungi keningnya dengan sebelah tangan ketika merasakan sengatan sinar matahari yang menyeruak melalui jendela yang tersusur di dinding koridor sebelah kiri.

"_Yak_! Byun Baekhyun!" lengkingan yang menyuarakan namanya itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkah, lantas menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia menggurat senyuman tipis ketika maniknya mendapati sosok Kyungsoo—kakak kelas berumur setara dengannya—sedang menghampirinya.

"Kau datang pagi? Tidak bersama Chanyeol?" gadis berwajah dingin itu bertanya sembari menarik lengan Baekhyun—mendesak gadis bermata besar itu untuk menyejajarkan langkah. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, meneliti setiap benang halus yang menyabit hatinya ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan Chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum, lantas memandangi langkah kakinya di atas ubin koridor. Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya tampak kesal, ia menyinggung siku Baekhyun dengan bantuan lengan, lantas kembali melemparkan pertanyaan serupa.

Perasaan Baekhyun kian kacau. Ia bukan gadis naif yang tidak paham dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang tengah menghinggapnya. Baekhyun mengatur detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan terasa berdentum keras di balik dadanya.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya?" tepat di saat itu pula, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Faktor mengenai keberadaan kelas yang kini telah berada di sampingnya adalah penguat alasan dari terhentinya langkah kaki itu. Kyungsoo turut menghentikan langkah, memandang paras rupawan Baekhyun sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau sensitif sekali?" setelahnya, gadis itu melengos pergi menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Meninggalkan seberkas perasaan bernama _cemburu_ yang menampar hati Baekhyun.

.

.

—_jinyeoley proudly present_—

Egoistic (Chapter 3)  
Authored by : jinyeoley

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Hurt, Drama  
Multichaptered

.

.

Baekhyun selalu berusaha menjadi sosok kekasih yang sempurna. Bayangan masa lalu acap kali menghantui aktivitasnya ketika sedang bersama Chanyeol. Dulu—_dulu sekali_—Baekhyun memikul sebuah komplikasi besar yang menghadang jalur hidupnya yang lancar.

Bising kantin sekolah membuat wajah Baekhyun tertunduk, didukung oleh pemandangan mengiris hati yang kini tengah ia dapati. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang terduduk manis di atas bangku kantin—bersebelahan—dengan dua kotak bekal yang menemani meja makan mereka.

Baekhyun hendak menghampiri Chanyeol, namun urung. Lagi-lagi, ia dapat mengetahui bahwa kejadian beberapa tahun silam memaksa otaknya untuk mengilas balik. Kala di mana dirinya menjadi bahan objek yang dibenci oleh beberapa pria karena sifat egoisnya.

Ia memahami, itu adalah segala kekurangannya selama menjadi sosok kekasih. Dan, ia berjanji—tidak akan bersifat egois pada siapapun, apalagi Chanyeol.

Setengah hati, Baekhyun menjatuhkan tulang duduknya di atas bangku kantin, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ketika menyadari bahwa bibir Chanyeol tengah menggores senyum tulus saat Kyungsoo berbicara padanya.

Gadis itu mengubur setiap butir perasaan sesak yang menghampirinya. Sepasang manik kelam mengintai pergerakannya.

.

.

Chanyeol menanamkan tujuan ini sejak awal, ia menyusun banyak rencana semenjak mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan jika hubungan mereka merenggang. Chanyeol merasa—gadis itu terlalu cuek, tidak peduli banyak hal. Dan, ini mmembuat Chanyeol muak.

Pria itu meluruskan sepasang tungkainya ke atas meja di kamarnya, selagi kedua tangannya ia biarkan terangkat di belakang kepala. Gemuruh petir yang menyentak gendangnya telah lama ia abaikan, sejenak setelah hatinya merasakan sebuah kekosongan yang sepi.

Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari beberapa aksinya selama seminggu terakhir. Membiarkan gadis itu sendiri—kesepian—dan mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Ia mengusap surai, sesaat setelah netranya menangkap kilat petir yang membelah langit, diikuti oleh hentakan tetes air yang membasahi tanah. Ia beranjak dari bangku belajarnya, membiarkan sepasang telapaknya mengira dinginnya ubin sore ini.

Ia meringis kecil, sebelum memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya. Pria itu mendapati satu pesan singkat dari seseorang bernama Baekhyun. Ia mengulas senyum kecil, selagi ibu jarinya menari-nari di atas layar halus ponsel.

_Kau sudah sampai di rumah? Apa di sana hujan lebat?_

Sejenak, Chanyeol dapat merasakan perasaan hangat menggelayuti relung hatinya. Barusan, ia dapat mengira suara lembut Baekhyun yang sedang bertanya, membuat suhu dingin di sore ini tak lagi sama, tergantikan oleh segelintir hawa hangat yang dibawa oleh pesan singkat kekasihnya.

Setelah mengabarkan keadaannya melalui balasan pesan, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya. Membiarkan otot-otot yang berkembang di balik kulitnya itu meregang. Ia menagtupkan mata, kembali mengingat sekilas wajah Baekhyun siang tadi.

Kala dirinya tengah menyantap makan siang bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hendak menunjukkan adanya benang keakraban antara dirinya dengan Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya. Namun, hal yang justru ia dapati adalah—wajah datar Baekhyun.

Jadi? Gadis itu benar-benar merasa baik-baik saja, kendati Chanyeol telah sedikit-banyak menjauhinya?

Mengembuskan napas gusar, perlahan-lahan bola matanya bergulir ke arah jendela kamar. Ia lantas mendapati rintik air masih menemani udara dingin di luar sana—meski sudah tak sederas tadi.

Chanyeol mengistirahatkan punggungnya sejenak pada kepala ranjang, membiarkan seluruh beban yang ia pikul itu teredam sejenak.

.

.

Sepasang mata Baekhyun telah lama membaca ulang balasan pesan singkat dari Chanyeol. Namun, hatinya tak kunjung merasakan hal bernama kelegaan merayapinya.

_Aku sudah sampai rumah. Dan, yah, di sini hujan, tapi tidak lebat._

Jika dulu, ia lebih cepat tanggap untuk membalas pesan singkat itu. Maka, sekarang, berpikir keras adalah hal yang paling dominan ia lakukan saat ini. Gadis itu menggulung sekujur tubuhnya dengan gulungan selimut tebal.

Sementara jemarinya menggenggam ponsel, perasaannya kian berkecamuk. Memikirkan—apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Baekhyun mendesah, perlahan-lahan ia dapat merasakan adanya suatu kesulitan yang memagari hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Jika dulu, ia sangat membanggakan kelancaran hubungannya, kini ia mulai merasakan adanya garis retak yang kasat mata di antara keduanya.

Baekhyun tidak memahaminya, namun—ia sadar, kalau semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Tuhan menciptakan segumpal perasaan lembut di hati Baekhyun, menciptakannya menjadi sosok yang mudah trauma.

Sekilas, bayangan mengenai masa lalu kembali terekam di kepalanya. Ia kembali merasakan trauma hebat merambatinya. Selimut tebal yang sebelumnya sempat

.

.

"Baekhyun punya sedikit trauma di masa lalu. Kudengar, ia pernah dikekang oleh salah satu kekasih lamanya." Siang itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama Jongin. Sembari sedikit menyebar luaskan gosip bersama pria berkulit cokelat di hadapannya ini bukanlah hal yang membosankan.

Ia menuang seperempat air mineral ke dalam gelas plastik, lantas menunggu respons dari Jongin. Pria itu mengerutkan kening, sementara sepasang sikunya terbentur di atas meja kantin.

"Kenapa ia dikekang?" Jongin mengeluarkan opini yang muncul di kepalanya. Maniknya kembali memaku sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah menenggak air mineral. Gadis itu dengan sedikit tergesa menandaskan airnya, kemudian berujar cepat.

"Selama ia menyelam di lautan bernama petualangan cinta. Baekhyun mendapat banyak respons baik dari para pria. Namun, lambat laun—banyak pula pria yang membencinya karena sikap Baekhyun egois." Kyungsoo separuh berteriak, demi memadamkan kebisingan kantin. Jongin tidak setuli itu untuk menangkap suara Kyungsoo.

Jemarinya yang menggenggam buku komik kemudian terpaksa mengalih sebentar. Ia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja, dan membiarkan benang halus tak kasat mata bernama _penasaran_ menghinggapnya.

"Egois? Jadi—apa yang membuat para pria melabelinya sebagai gadis egois?" Kyungsoo memutar bola mata, ia pikir, Jongin sedikit bermulut aktif siang ini. Kyungsoo menopang dagunya setelah menyingkirkan kotak bekal kosong di hadapannya.

"Entahlah, menurutku.. dia mudah cemburu."

"Jadi, itu yang menyebabkannya dicap sebagai gadis egois?" selanjutnya, Kyungsoo berdecak. Muak dengan segala pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Jongin. Ia mengangkat kepala, demi memandang wajah polos Jongin.

"Tentu saja, memang apa lagi?"

Tawa hangat tiba-tiba menyebar di sebaran udara sekitar kantin. Kyungsoo bersumpah, ia menahan napas ketika mendengar tawa lembut milik Jongin. Lagi-lagi, ia mendapati dirinya diam tak berkutik kala jemari Jongin menyentuh ubun-ubunnya, mengusapnya sesaat.

"Lalu, kenapa justru yang kulihat, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang tertutup? Ayolah, ia gadis yang pendiam. Tidak mungkin ia dianggap egois, apalagi dibenci pria." Jongin kembali melemparkan pendapatnya, seketika membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Seolah merujukkan beberapa kalimat pembenaran untuk pendapat Jongin barusan.

.

.

"**TO BE CONTINUED—"**

Halo semua! Kalian mau bilang apa untuk _update_-an kali ini? Hm, lagi-lagi pendek yah?  
Maaf ya telat _update_. Makasih kalau kalian masih mau baca :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Uap dingin merambat di sekitar udara kota yang belum sibuk. Membuat sepasang jemari milik Baekhyun membeku. Ia merapatkan jaket, sementara langkah kaki membawanya menyusuri jalanan penuh genangan air hujan.

Ia memandangi setiap pergerakan langkahnya—bertempo cepat, namun penuh ketelitian—seolah tak menginginkan sepasang sapatunya terpatut dengan genangan air di bawah sana. Ia menilik ke arah susur jalan raya, lantas netranya menangkap seorang pria dan wanita yang tengah saling bercengkrama dengan sepasang alis mereka yang terpaut dalam.

Ia menghentikan langkah sejenak, mengamati setiap jengkal kelakuan dari sepasang pria dan wanita itu. Hingga benaknya seketika menarik satu kesimpulan—bertengkar. Mereka bertengkar.

Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, mengulas senyum pahit. Ia mengira-ngira, akankah peristiwa itu menimpanya kelak?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendekati sepasang manusia berlawan jenis kelamin itu. Diam-diam ia tak luput dalam memperhatikan kegiatan mereka, hingga sampai pada titik puncak pengamatannya. Bola mata Baekhyun dapat mengikuti gerak tangan sang pria yang mengayun di udara.

Baekhyun menahan napas untuk sejenak. Ia merasakan sakit perlahan-lahan merangkak ke arah hatinya, membiarkan dua tungkainya membeku di tempat, selagi kelopaknya mengedip berkali-kali. Memastikan bahwa hal yang saat ini tengah ia lihat adalah sebuah faktor bernama kenyataan.

Pria tadi—baru saja menampar sang gadis. Dan ini, mengingatkannya akan masa silam.

.

.

—_shaza__ proudly present_—

Egoistic (Chapter 4)  
Authored by : Shaza ( shazapark)

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Hurt, Drama  
Multichaptered

.

.

Luhan baru saja akan mengeluarkan serentet umpatan panjang jika saja bukan karena maniknya yang tak sengaja memaling ke arah sekumpulan manusia di susur jalan raya. Ia mendapati sosok berjaket kelabu yang tengah memunggunginya.

Luhan mendesah lega sembari melangkah—mendekati sosok yang tengah mematung itu. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya, tidak keras, hanya sebuah tepukan ringan—namun berefek besar pada sosok sahabatnya.

Didapatinya pundak itu sedikit tersentak, sedangkan tubuhnya menegang. Luhan mengernyit, lantas membiarkan temannya itu memandang ke arahnya dengan sepasang bola mata yang tampak mengobservasi.

"Luhan-_ah_!" sepintas, Luhan dapat mendengar lirihan itu meluncur dari celah bibir sahabatnya. Hal ini bukanlah kali pertama Luhan mendengarnya, namun—semua terasa masih asing baginya.

Gadis itu mengguncang bahu sahabatnya, seolah berusaha membangunkan sosok itu dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang kian mengejarnya. Luhan merasakan hatinya mencelos, ia kembali mendapati sepasang mata Baekhyun meredup—kelam, seolah menampung ribuan misteri yang menyulitkan.

Jemari milik Luhan teracung, ia melambai tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, kemudian kembali menggurat senyum pahit kala menyadari sosok di hadapannya tak kunjung merespons gesturnya.

"Baekhyun-_ya_, kupikir kau sedang sakit." Dan pemikiran singkat yang dikemukakan oleh Luhan sontak membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia masih merasakan seluruh persendiannya kaku, sedikit-banyak kilasan mengenai masa silamnya terulang lagi di benak.

Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum berucap, "Aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit terbebani pikiran. Ayo, kau mau menemaniku ke taman, bukan?" untuk sesaat, Luhan tampak menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan ia beri pada Baekhyun. Namun, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo menyantap makan siangnya bersama Jongin kemarin. Dan hal ini sedikit menyulitkan baginya untuk mendekati gadis itu dan kembali melancarkan aksinya dalam menciptakan aliran perasaan cemburu pada sosok Baekhyun.

Ia memutuskan untuk berdiam sejenak di kelas, memikirkan berbagai cabang usulan yang merayap ke otaknya, sampai seorang pria berwajah ramah menyapanya, Sehun.

"Chanyeol," pria itu menyentakkan kepalanya tepat ke arah Sehun yang entah sejak kapan telah terduduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening seraya menegakkan tubuh. Heran sekaligus terkejut adalah sepasang ekspresi yang tengah ia lakoni.

"Kau melamun? Ada apa?" Sehun mengangkat suaranya lagi setelah mendapati sosok jangkung di hadapannya hanya membisu. Ditiliknya sedikit pergerakan Chanyeol, ia mengusap tengkuk, sementara bola matanya bergerak cepat ke arah langit-langit kelas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melamun." Sehun yang kala itu tengah menyesap jus dalam gelas plastiknya lantas mengernyit. "Kau yakin?" ia bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi. Chanyeol hendak meluncurkan tawa kecil begitu mendapati ekspresi si bendahara kelas.

Namun, ia urung—sesaat setelah indranya menampung suara Sehun. "Kau ada masalah?" dan dengan ini, Chanyeol menyimpan satu pertanyaan; _sejak kapan Sehun memperhatikanku_?

.

.

Baekhyun mengemas segala macam peralatan tulis ke dalam tas dengan tergesa. Sedetik setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering, gadis itu lebih banyak menampakkan kesigapan yang lebih dari biasanya.

Luhan yang kala itu tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun, spontan saja terheran. Ia menghadirkan suaranya di antara kebisingan kelas. "Jin, kau bersemangat sekali. Kenapa?" ia jelas harus menanyakan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Faktor mengenai kejanggalan sikap Baekhyun kemarin tentu saja menjadi penguat alasannya.

Baekhyun menilik ke arah Luhan yang juga sedang menata buku pelajaran, lantas membenahinya ke dalam tas. Gadis bermarga Byun itu tertawa kecil, kemudian menyampirkan tas punggungnya pada bahu.

"Aku ada janji. Duluan, ya. _Bye_, Luhan-_ah_!" setelahnya, manik mendapati punggung ringkih sahabatnya telah tertelan pintu kelas, menyisakan segelintir teman-temannya yang masih asyik bercengkrama dan bercanda.

Luhan menyadari adanya sebuah perasaan lega di hatinya ketika mengetahui sahabatnya tak lagi bersedih, ia memahami setiap lengkungan senyum yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun—tak ada lagi paksaan di dalamnya. Setidaknya, Luhan tak lagi merasakan kekhawatiran yang menumpuk tiap harinya.

Ia hendak turut melangkah ke luar kelas ketika Sohyun meneriaki namanya, "Luhan-_ah_, kau piket! Ingat?" dan gadis itupun mendengus sembari memutar tumit ke arah rak penyimpan sapu.

Gadis itu memang—selalu—malas jika hal-hal bernama piket harus disatukan dengannya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membuka pemberitahuan di ponsel, lantas mengukir senyum ketika mendapati nama kekasihnya tertera di sana—Sehun.

_Pulang bersamaku, bagaimana?_

Luhan menyimpan senyum manisnya rapat-rapat, tak ingin mengumbar kebahagiaan yang meletup di dadanya pada temen sekelas. Ia kembali dikejutkan oleh sosok Dasom yang tengah menuding penghapus papan tulis ke arahnya.

"LUHAN! CEPAT PIKET!"

"_Argh_! Iya, aku piket."

.

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Pria itu mengulum senyumnya, kemudian meluncurkan kekehan kecil begitu mendapati kekasihnya terengah.

"Kau berlari?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada kekasihnya. Gadis di hadapannya mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku terlalu senang tadi." Dan Chanyeol melepaskan tawanya, sedetik setelah menilik ekspresi manis itu.

Ia merangkul pundak Baekhyun, layaknya sepasang kakak beradik yang jauh dari kata canggung. Baekhyun balas merangkul punggung tegap Chanyeol sembari menanamkan opini menyenangkan mengenai keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Oke, oke—jangan marah, _dong_. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya." Baekhyun mendapati dirinya kembali melupakan permasalahan yang sempat bersemayam di jiwanya seperti kemarin. Ia tesadar, bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok pria yang menuntunnya menuju lembaran hidup baru—melupakan masa silamnya yang buruk.

Ia bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol, selagi kedua tungkai mereka mengayun bersamaan, menciptakan haluan menuju tempat kencan mereka hari ini.

"Aku tahu, aku tak pernah marah padamu."

Ia mendongak, memandang ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang tenang—memandang lurus ke depan—sembari bibirnya menggores senyum. Chanyeol memang pria baik, maka ia tidak akan mengecewakan pria itu.

"Bagus kalau kau tak pernah marah padaku. Jadi—kita ke mana hari ini? Makan siang? Ah~ tidak, ini sore. Apa ada makan sore?" sesaat setelah Chanyeol menampakkan ekspresi _sok _berpikir yang menggemaskan, Baekhyun tergelak.

Ia memukul bahu Chanyeol, selagi bibirnya menyela sedikit tawanya. "Jangan bercanda!" respons yang ia dapati adalah kekehan Chanyeol. Pria itu kian merapatkan rangkulannya pada bahu Baekhyun, tanpa menghentikan langkah kaki keduanya.

"Tapi, kau suka?"

Lantas, Baekhyun harus berkata apa selain _ya_? Nyatanya—Chanyeol memang tak pernah membuatnya bersedih. Segelintir perasaan _cemburu_ yang kemarin sempat menamparnya, seketika meluap. Ia tak menyangka bahwa bersama Chanyeol, perubahan _mood_-nya akan meningkat drastis—sungguh tak lazim baginya.

Biar bagaimanapun, setiap detik yang ia langkahi bersama Chanyeol memang menyimpan memori yang berkesan, dan ia tak akan pernah melupakannya.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Cincin adalah perhiasan yang melingkar di jari. Cincin dipakai baik oleh perempuan atupun laki-laki. Secara tradisional cincin biasanya dibuat dari logam mulia; seperti emas, perak, dan platina.

Logam lainnya seperti baja antikarat, krom, besi, perunggu, kuningan, dan tembaga juga lazim digunakan.

Cincin dapat berbentuk polos, berukir, atau bertatahkan intan, permata, atau batu akik. Kini cincin terbuat dari banyak bahan, seperti plastik, kayu, tulang, giok, kaca, karet dan bahan lainnya.

Keabadian cinta diresmikan dengan cincin. Kenapa cincin? Karena sebuah lingkaran yang tak terputus melambangkan kesempurnaan, keabadian, dan persatuan.

.

.

—_jinyeoley__ proudly present_—

Egoistic (Chapter 5)  
Authored by : jinyeoley

Choi Sulli — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Hurt, Drama  
Multichaptered

.

.

Baekhyun lebih banyak tersenyum di masa-masa jarum pendek merujuk angka tiga sampai enam sore, ia sendiri menyadari hal itu. Beberapa kejadian yang menimpanya sejak tadi adalah sealir waktu yang menuntunnya menuju sebuah kebahagiaan—pengenduran diri dari lembaran-lembaran jangka yang memeras hati.

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama, menyandarkan punggung sepenuhnya pada badan bangku kafe, sementara maniknya bergulir ke arah jendela kaca di sebelahnya—menelaah setiap gelintir manusia serta kendaraan yang kian menyarat.

Ia melipat lengannya di atas permukaan perut, tak bosan mendengarkan senandung kecil yang diasalkan oleh mesin pengeras suara di sudut kafe. Baekhyun mengatur deru napasnya yang terasa beritme lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa—senang.

Bukan sekadar perasaan senang biasa, namun perasaan itu mengalir halus ke setiap jengkal tubuhnya—mengirim sinyal pada sepasang sudut bibirnya untuk tetap tersenyum. Ia mendapati segala gestur ringan itu kala maniknya mendapati wajah ceria kekasihnya.

Baekhyun memandang ponsel di genggamannya, terlantas menyadari bahwa sirat letih tak banyak menutupi wajah Chanyeol lagi sejak waktu mengizinkan pria itu untuk meluangkan segenap kesibukannya.

"Baekhyun." Suara itu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia menegakkan tubuh secara spontan, mengarahkan netranya pada wajah Chanyeol. Ia mendapati sepasang telapak Chanyeol tengah menggenggam dua _cup_ minum.

Gadis itu mengukir senyum, mempersilakan kekasihnya itu untuk duduk di hadapannya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena memang saat ini adalah masa kencannya. Ia menanti kejap selanjutnya dengan tenang, menyesap kopi susu yang baru saja diantar oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi, dari pada kita berdiam terlalu lama di sini, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan di luar?" meski pertanyaan Chanyeol terkesan penuh gesa—namun, Baekhyun tak menangkap nada gugup dari rentet kalimatnya. Ia mendongak, mematri sepasang maniknya pada manik kelam lainnya, milik Chanyeol.

Di antara ribuan warna yang tergambar di belakang tubuh Chanyeol; sosok manusia berpakaian penuh corak, rak cokelat kafe, serta bangku-bangku berwarna oranye, Baekhyun hanya dapat memaku pandangannya pada senyum sang kekasih.

Ia tertawa renyah, sedikit-banyak menarik perhatian orang. Baekhyun banyak menyadari hal-hal kecil yang hinggap pada jiwanya kala ini, _kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa lepas bersama Chanyeol_?

"Ayo! Siapa yang bisa menolak?"

.

.

Kedua langkah kaki seirama itu seolah turut berbaur bersama bising kesibukkan pusat kota. Chanyeol lebih banyak menatapi ponselnya, sepasang lubang telinga telah ia tutup rapat menggunakan _earphone_, alih-alih mendengarkan celoteh seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol—" nada rengekkan itu meluncur, tak kunjung menyuruk ke dalam indra pendengaran Chanyeol. Kala itu, Chanyeol lebih tertarik memandangi ponsel, tanpa melihat-lihat jalanan sarat di depan.

Sosok gadis di sampingnya justru lebih banyak mengerucutkan bibir, selagi lengannya menarik-narik kemeja Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-_ah_! Kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku? _Yak_! Aku berbicara padamu—"

Sekejap, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan aliran kalimatnya kala merasakan pria jangkung di sampingnya itu tengah menjeda langkah. Ia turut menjeda sesaat, kembali melukiskan kernyit di dahi saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memalingkan tubuh—menghadap ke arahnya.

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun merasakan sesak ketika paras tampan Chanyeol terekam sempurna di maniknya. Ia mendapati dirinya membeku sejenak, memandangi pahatan itu lebih lama diiringi sirat gugup yang bercampur dengan kata bahagia dari wajahnya. Di kala itu, tangan Chanyeol terangkat demi melepas sebelah _earphone_-nya.

Baekhyun menunggu gestur yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol di kejap berikutnya. Chanyeol menyumpal sebelah lubang telinga Baekhyun menggunakan _earphone_-nya, tanpa mempedulikan lautan manusia di susur jalan kota itu.

"Kau tak akan percaya jika mengetahui bahwa lagu ini adalah karanganku sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama." Chanyeol berujar sembari menjejalkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana, sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam ponsel. Baekhyun dapat merasakan gendangnya menampung suara-suara halus yang diasal oleh _earphone_ Chanyeol.

Ia terperangah sejenak, berusaha memahami bait lirik lagu yang dilantunkan dalam lagu.

"_The difference is often likened to the skies and the __earth__. But, i think the earth is protected by __sky__, and the earth isn't beautiful without the sky._"

Baekhyun mendongak, memandang lurus ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menyejajarkan wajah. Gadis itu agaknya sedikit terkejut, ia lantas melangkah mundur perlahan—namun, gadis itu merasa usahanya tak berarti apa-apa selagi menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu hanya sedang bercanda mencondongkan tubuh.

"Haha~ kenapa kau mundur begitu?" sepasang kelopak Chanyeol mengecil seiring dengan tawa lebar yang menggores perasaan lega jauh di dalam benak Baekhyun. Gadis itu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Ia tak dapat menyangkal—kendati wajah Chanyeol tertumpuk peluh, wajah itu teteplah wajah ceria seorang Park Chanyeol yang ia cintai. "Kau tahu maksud laguku itu?" sesaat setelahnya, Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya kala jemari besar kekasihnya menelusur sisi wajahnya.

"Orang bilang—perbedaan itu bagaikan langit dan bumi, benar?" Baekhyun tak menolak, namun tak kunjung mengiyakan. Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya diiringi kekehan kecil.

"—kau tahu, berapa banyak manusia di luar sana yang mengatakan kita berbeda?" ia melepas _earphone_ di telinga Baekhyun, lantas kembali memasang benda itu di telinganya.

Gadis di hadapannya lebih banyak diam, perlahan-lahan—ia dapat merasakan segumpal bimbang yang dulunya hinggap di relung hati kembali hadir.

"Tapi, pernahkah kau menyadari bahwa—bumi rupanya terlindungi oleh langit?" di kala itu, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, mendesak gadis itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "—sementara, kupikir bumi juga tidak akan pernah indah tanpa adanya langit."

Baekhyun mengulas senyum, menyadari bahwa perbedaan yang banyak memagari hubungannya dengan Chanyeol rupanya bukanlah sebuah keburukan. Perlahan, ia menggenggam jemari Chanyeol, tak lagi tersingkap perasaan ragu.

"Kau benar, perbedaan adalah pelengkap."

Chanyeol terkekeh begitu mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengetahui tabiatnya yang tak begitu senang dengan kalimat _cheesy_, namun—ia pun masih dapat memebedakan kalimat tulus dan kalimat main-main.

"Baekhyun-_ya_, aku ingin ke toko cincin. Mau menemani?"

"A—apa? Toko cincin?"

.

.

"**TO BE CONTINUED**—"

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya banyak menggerutu sesaat setelah maniknya mendapati sepasang manusia bertubuh jangkung yang baru saja berjalan mengeluari sekolah. Ia bukan gadis naif yang tidak paham betul mengenai perasaannya, ia tahu kalau perasaan yang menghimpitnya itu adalah suatu kecemburuan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. _Hari ini mereka berkencan? __What the hell__?_ Di atas kesadarannya, ia mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

—_jinyeoley __proudly present_—

Egoistic (Chapter 6)  
Authored by : jinyeoley

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Hurt, Drama  
Multichaptered

.

.

Jongin hendak menyerukan nama sahabatnya ketika wajah itu telah memaling ke arahnya. Kyungsoo menampakkan ekspresi kesal, tak seperti biasanya—ekspresi datar. Untuk sesaat, Jongin mengernyit, namun tak lama dirinya dapat menarik kesimpulan sederhana.

Seiring dengan langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekatinya, Jongin mengembangkan senyum. Sekejap, ia sempat melirik adanya dua sosok jangkung yang tengah berjalan beriringan mengeluari gerbang sekolah.

Jongin tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan. "Jongin-_ah_, kau bawa mobil?" gadis itu bertanya dengan wajah memerah. Untuk hal ini, Jongin tidak meyakini bahwa penyebab wajah padam itu faktor malu, tapi—menahan tangis?

"I—iya, kenapa? Kau ingin—"

"—antarkan aku pulang." Kyungsoo menyela cepat, melukiskan kerutan samar di dahi Jongin. Menilik dari ekspresi itu, Jongin tak dapat menangkis permintaan dari Kyungsoo. Ia cepat-cepat menarik tangan gadis itu, menghelanya menuju lapangan parkir sekolah.

Ia menempuh lapangan parkir yang dimuat oleh beberapa murid. Dengung seruan yang meluncur di setiap mulut membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, menelaah sisi sepatunya lekat-lekat.

Kyungsoo tak sempat menyadari bahwa perasaan yang tengah menekannya sungguhlah kepalan benda bernama sakit. Ia mengingat seberkas memorinya mengenai Chanyeol, dan itu semua—merangkap suatu fakta yang menyakitkan.

"Masuklah." Kyungsoo tersadar, dirinya telah berada tepat di sisi mobil Jongin. Ia mendongak, mendapati wajah penuh senyum milik Jongin, kemudian ia mengangguk—sebagai permulaan dari kesetujuannya menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin.

.

.

Lonceng kecil beralih tempat setelah mematut sisi pintu bagian atas, menimbulnya bunyi denting kecil. Baekhyun spontan mendongak, mendapati lonceng toko yang mengayun tenang, seolah sedang menyambut kehadirannya bersama Chanyeol.

"Seberapa indah lonceng itu, sampai kau memandangnya dengan senyuman?" Chanyeol menekan pipi Baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya, dibalas dengan tatapan merajuk sang kekasih. Gadis itu menjauhkan jari Chanyeol dengan tangannya, kemudian memerangkap jemari Chanyeol pada sebuah genggaman.

"Sudahlah. Cepat, apa yang kau cari di toko ini?" Baekhyun menuntun pria itu menuju etalase berisi cincin, tanpa menghapus senyum kala maniknya mendapati sederet benda berukuran selingkar jari dengan bandul penuh ragam.

Chanyeol memandangi sisi wajah Baekhyun takjub, tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya turut andil dalam merasakan tanggapan senang ketika dirinya mengajak gadis itu ke toko cincin. Ia melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun ketika menilik adanya seorang pria paruh baya di hadapan mereka.

Pria itu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan berupa bantuan, Chanyeol mengukir senyum. Membiarkan bibirnya menggumam kalimat sederhana, seperti; "_Tidak ada, Paman. Biarkan kami melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu_."

Sejenak, sedikit bongkah perasaan kecewa merambati Baekhyun ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol baru saja melepas tautan jemari mereka, namun, senyum gadis itu kembali tergaris rapi—kecil memang kesadarannya untuk detik-detik ini, tetapi, ia dapat menampung senyum yang Chanyeol lempar ke arah pria paruh baya—penjaga toko—itu.

Dalam beberapa saat, Baekhyun merasa—dirinya akan dilamar, suatu saat nanti.

Jantungnya menghentak tak berirama ketika opini itu melintas lancang di benaknya, menyembul debaran-debaran bertempo cepat yang mengirim aliran darah ke sekitar pipinya yang hangat.

Gadis bermarga Byun itu menunduk, tak banyak memperhatikan detik yang bergulir menjadi menit kala Chanyeol mematut banyak percobaan cincin di jemarinya. Pria itu bertanya-tanya kepada seorang wanita di hadapannya, mengenai sejarah cincin, gunanya cincin, serta—maknanya.

Baekhyun beringsut mendekati sosok tegap Chanyeol, lantas turut memperhatikan selingkar benda berbakal alumunium di tangan seorang wanita penjaga toko. "Ini _ruby_ atau batu delima, bertanda hasrat." Wanita paruh baya di hadapannya menjelaskan, menunjukkan benda bundar simetris dengan bandul batu persegi bercorak merah.

Chanyeol mematutnya di jari manis, "Bandulnya terlalu besar, tidak cocok untuk pernikahan." Lantas menggeleng takzim. Baekhyun memandangi gestur Chanyeol, kembali teringat akan khayalannya beberapa menit yang lalu, ia tersenyum malu—menyadari bahwa kekasihnya kini tampak sedang memilih cincin pernikahan.

"_Emerald_ atau zamrud, artinya ketulusan." Manik Chanyeol kembali disuguhi sebundar cincin dengan bandul besar berwarna hijau. Pria itu kembali bergidik, kali ini diiringi tawa ringan, ia memaling tubuh—berusaha menemukan sosok Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun-_ya_, bagaimana menurutmu?" sesaat, Baekhyun kembali merasa bahwa Chanyeol tengah bertanya _apakah ini serasi untuk cincin pernikahan kita_? Namun suara dalam Chanyeol kembali menyeruak masuk ke dalam pendengarannya, memutus lancar imajinasinya. "—menurutku, ini seperti cincin dukun." Gadis itu lantas tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Ia kembali meniti detik-detik membahagiakan ini dengan sepasang netra yang kerap mengawasi Chanyeol, menerka gelagatnya, kemudian kembali mengkhayal. Biarlah, biarkan dirinya sedikit terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan non-permanen ini, kebahagiaan sementara yang tentu di langkah berikutnya akan terkubur dalam.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir memikirkannya.

.

.

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah atau justru telingamu yang tertumpuk baja hingga tak mendengar permintaanku, Tuan Kim?" Kyungsoo berujar sinis, menyindir Jongin yang kala ini tengah melepas sabuk pengaman di jok mobilnya.

Ia melirik Kyungsoo, tak membutuhkan banyak penjelasan baginya untuk mengenali maksud dari ekspresi tersebut. Pria itu membuang napas, lantas menarik rem tangan. "Aku dengar. Kau memintaku untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang menarik, bukan?" ia menyahuti pertanyaan sinis Kyungsoo.

Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memutar bola mata tak acuh, sebelum benar-benar melepas kunci sabuk yang melindungi sekitar tubuhnya. "Aku memang mengatakannya, Jongin. Tapi—" ia menjeda kalimat demi mendorong pintu di sisi kanan mobil Jongin, lantas melangkah mengeluari mobil sedan tersebut.

Ia menepuk rok belakang sekolah, kejap yang ia lompati berikutnya adalah dengan sepasang manik yang terus bergulir ke sekitar penjuru depan, mengamati bangunan tua berlabel museum.

"—tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa museum bukanlah tempat yang menarik? Dari mana kau mendapat kesimpulan mengenai museum menarik?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok Jongin yang tengah mengunci mobil sedannya yang telah banyak tertinggal zaman.

Gadis bermarga Do dengan mata tajam itu bahkan hampir mendengus keras selagi menemukan sosok teman dekatnya itu tengah berusaha mendorong pintu mobil yang seolah tersendat untuk menutup.

"Ayolah, Jong. Kau bisa membeli mobil baru yang lebih bagus dan modern dibanding itu." kali ini, Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin—turut membantu pria itu.

"Aku tak mau. Mobil ini berumur panjang bersamaku." Dan entah, Kyungsoo merasa perutnya tergelitik—memaksa bibirnya untuk mengukir senyum, lantas meluncurkan kekehan kecil. "Kau ada-ada saja." ia menggeleng, seolah tak dapat memaklumi kalimat Jongin.

Jongin turut tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya menautkan jemari di antara sela jemari lainnya, milik Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu ayo. Kita jalan-jalan, _okay_?"

Kyungsoo hanya tak banyak menyadari bahwa kehadiran Jongin sedikit-banyak membantu dirinya kembali membangun senyum. Jongin selalu ada untuknya.

"Aku tak mau ke museum." Elaknya, namun tak dapat menangkis segala keinginan untuk tetap berjalan beriringan bersama Jongin di tengah trotoar sempit nan sepi beralas daun kering musim gugur.

Jongin menangkap perasaan hangat itu lagi, ia bahagia. Dan, terkadang, Jongin menanamkan opini sederhana; tempat seperti neraka-pun, panasnya tak akan terjilat di kulitku—_selama Kyungsoo berada di sisiku._

.

.

Baekhyun tak banyak menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih pada sebundar cincin yang baru saja dipesan oleh Chanyeol. Telinganya sempat menampung perkataan Chanyeol pada seorang pegawai toko mengenai rancangan yang diinginkan pria itu terhadap cincinnya.

"Oh, tolong ukir tulisan _**Chanyeol Park **_di dalam lingkar cincin itu." Setelah melempar senyum dan membungkuk sedikit, pria itu menghampiri gadisnya yang tengah menunggu di bangku luar toko. Ia mengukir senyum lebar, sementara Baekhyun justru tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menilik ekspresi menggemaskan yang dilempar ke arah maniknya melalui paras rupawan itu, lantas terkikik geli. Ia turut terduduk di samping gadis itu seraya merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan sebagai penutup seragam sekolahnya.

"Baek-_ah_, kau kenapa?" ia turut mendaratkan tulang duduknya di atas permukaan bangku tunggu, lantas menyisi tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Ia memandangnya dengan kepala yang melandai beberapa derajat ke kanan.

Gadis di hadapannya mengerutkan kening, kedua tangannya terlipat di atas perut. "Kau membeli cincin untuk apa, _eoh_?" ketusnya dengan dagu terangkat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa harga dirinya telah tertepuk keras oleh ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Hei, hei… kau kenapa?" Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak menyuarakan lengkingan yang dipenuhi nada penasaran. Maniknya memaku wajah kesal Baekhyun, ia hanya tak ingin banyak menumpuk hendaknya dalam bertanya lebih ketika menilik wajah kesal kekasihnya.

Ia tahu, Baekhyun sangat sensitif.

"Aku yang bertanya, seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Chanyeol lantas melangkahi kejap berikutnya dengan mengancing setiap pergerakan dari celah bibirnya, bungkam sejenak. _Baekhyun—kenapa_? Batinnya heran.

Ia melukis kerutan samar di dahi, memutar otak untuk menggali penyebab dari ekspresi kesal yang dilempar oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Ini aneh baginya, ia hanya memesan satu cincin tadi, lalu ada apa?

Telinganya mendengar embusan napas Baekhyun yang berat, ia menoleh cepat. "Untuk apa kau membeli cincin, Chanyeol-_ah_? Aku hanya bertanya seperti itu, apa sulitnya menjawab?" kelopaknya mengalih gerakan, mengerjap. Berusaha menangkap maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun perlahan, dan entah di detik ke berapa, senyumnya merekah spontan.

"Aku membeli cincin untukku. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau?" wajah Chanyeol menggores sirat polos yang menggemaskan kala dirinya melontar kalimat berupa tawaran tadi. Tak tahu. Sungguh, Chanyeol tak tahu jika jantung Baekhyun yang tersimpan jauh di belakang tulang rusuk itu tengah menghentak.

"Ta—tawaran macam apa itu? Kamu menawariku membeli cincin? Ada-ada saja." kepalanya bergerak teratur demi menggeleng, mengusir seluruh hawa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja merengkuh kisarannya. Ia mengetukkan ujung sepatu _kets_-nya di atas permukaan tanah, sementara jemarinya tertaut kikuk.

Chanyeol yang mendapati gestur menggemaskan itu dalam hitungan detik segera melupakan tawaran konyolnya, kemudian membiarkan tawanya mengalun indah, menubruk udara sore yang segar dan berbaur dengan bising kendaraan depan toko.

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat kepala, ia merekat kontak matanya pada segores senyum lebar sang kekasih, tak lama dirinya turut terkekeh kecil. Ia tidak merasa bahwa hari ini akan cepat usai, setidaknya—itulah harapannya.

Kendati rupanya, alih-alih Chanyeol memberikannya cincin, pria itu justru memberikan hadiah termegah yang pernah ada—keberadaannya. Itu cukup bagi Baekhyun.

"Cincin itu akan kukenakan di jari kelingking saja, kau tahu—ternyata ukurannya kecil sekali." Tukas Chanyeol sesaat setelah jemarinya menghela lengan Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari duduk. Baekhyun tertawa mendengar gerutuan Chanyeol.

"Kau tak pantas memakai cincin, Sayang." Baekhyun balas berujar seraya menggelayut riang di lengan Chanyeol, kepalanya kontan mendarat mulus di atas bahu tegap kekasihnya.

"Aku pantas, kok. Suatu saat, kita akan memakai cincin yang sama, bagaimana?" dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyuman tipis yang mengubur banyak arti sendu.

.

.

Beberapa saat lalu, Kyungsoo banyak mendecak lidahnya. Ia merasakan hawa pengap mengelilinginya ketika Jongin tak kunjung mengacuhkannya. Ia tidak begitu paham dengan beberapa singgungan kecil yang ia tangkap setiap kali Jongin memandangi patung-patung yang tertancap rapi di setiap susur museum tadi.

Ia melihat suatu hal bernama kegigihan dari setiap gerakan kecil mata Jongin. Sejenak, Kyungsoo tak lagi merasa panas—namun, detik berikutnya ia akan kembali membanting stir kemudi pikirannya mengenai Jongin, dan memilih untuk kembali mengumpati Jongin.

Itu adalah sepotong kilasan silam beberapa saat lalu. Kini, dirinya tengah terduduk rapi di atas bangku kafe dengan sisi punggung yang tersandar sempurna di badan bangku. Ia mengamati Jongin yang tengah menopang pelipis, sementara tangan lainnya mengaduk secangkir kopi susunya dengan sendok.

"Aku baru dengar—" Jongin membuka suara, mengeping kebisuan yang didominasi oleh dengung ocehan manusia di sekitar kafe. Kyungsoo yang memang sejak tadi hanya memandangi Jongin, sama sekali mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

"—ada museum bernama _Museum of __Broken Relationship_." Setelah mendengar kelanjutannya, barulah Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. _Museum lagi, huh_? Ia mendengus, lantas membiarkan Jongin kembali mengoceh, sementara dirinya memilih untuk merajut kesibukan dengan ponselnya.

"Di sana… tempat berkumpulnya barang-barang dari mantan kekasih. Kau dengar, Kyung? Bukankah itu konyol?" Jongin melontarkan kalimat setelah tenggorokannya menerima tegukan pertama untuk kopi susunya. Kyungsoo turut menopang dagunya, selagi matanya tertancap pada layar ponsel.

Ketika Kyungsoo tengah menaksir suara Jongin yang akan berceloteh lagi, Jongin mengembuskan napas kecil—hal yang membuat Kyungsoo menarik atensi yang terpaku pada ponsel untuk mengalih ke arah Jongin.

"Untunglah tadi kita tak ke museum sejenis itu," manik Jongin bergulir ke arah Kyungsoo, sontak membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Ia mengerjap, perlahan-lahan membebaskan dagunya dari kungkungan telapak tangan yang sebelumnya menopang.

"Aku justru—ingin museum tadi di memokan sebagai tempat bersejarah bagi kita." Kejap berikutnya, Kyungsoo mendapati darah di balik kulitnya tertiup keras, mengalir cepat sesuai irama detak jantungnya, lantas berkumpul di area pipi.

"Kau bicara apa, _huh_?" gadis itu bahkan nyaris melempar ponselnya jika bukan karena kekehan kecil Jongin. Ia memandang pria itu nanar, dan memutuskan untuk mendengus keras, membiarkan kekehan—yang sekarang telah terdengar seperti tawa—itu berenang di udara sekitar kafe.

Diam-diam, Kyungsoo merutuki detakan jantung menghentaknya yang tak kunjung mereda.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Maaf kalau masih belum panjang. Tapi ini sudah saya panjangin dari biasanya. Jujur ya, saya masih _newbie_ banget, jadi mohon dimaklumilah kalau banyak salah-salah.

Dan buat _reader_ berpena 'org', iya.. emang saya gak niat nulis kok—niatnya seneng-senengan aja, menulis itu kesenangan saya, makanya saya nulis. Dan, makasih udah baik banget ngingetin saya kalau FF ini pendek-pendek tiap _chapter_-nya, itu motivasi.

Buat semua yang udah nge-_follow_, _fav_, baca, siders.. saya berterima kasih lagi sama kalian. Maaf gabisa balas _review_ satu persatu, tapi saya baca _review_ kalian selalu.

Beberapa hari ke depan saya bakal hiatus, karena saya mau pergi ke luar negeri—gak lama kok, cuman seminggu paling, jadi tetep ditunggu ya! Makasih :)

* * *

**MY VITAMIN**

* * *

**Panda XOXO :: ViviPExotic46 :: Gigi onta :: erenh :: Yeollbaekk :: baekkiechan :: bbhpcyeah :: behaha :: KarlinaAmelia :: Yeol-moo :: byun najla :: KimChanBaek :: ParkByun :: org :: Alicia Juliet Wizard :: ruixi :: byunnieee**


	8. Chapter 8

Susur jalan lengang itu tersarat oleh bangunan rumah minimalis, sementara depannya terisi oleh lampu jalan yang temaram.

Matahari telah menyingkap ke arah barat, bulan menggantikan posisinya dalam menyinari permukaan bumi. Detik-detik tenang itu diiring oleh suara tapak ringan dari sepasang tungkai yang mengayun itu.

Chanyeol lebih banyak menunduk, mematut matanya pada langkah kaki, selagi sepasang tangannya membuat lajur menuju dalam saku jaketnya, menyembunyikan sepasang benda itu dari terpaan angin malam.

Baekhyun di sebelahnya turut membisu, membiarkan angin-angin kecil itu membuai surainya, ia tak banyak mempedulikan anakan rambut yang terusak itu, karena jantungnya kerap berdegup kencang saat ini. Perlahan, jemarinya meremas tali tas selempang yang melingkar di badannya.

Langkah kaki keduanya beritme teratur, menemani sunyinya perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih bergelut bersama pikirannya. Sedikit-banyak, hal yang ia lalui beberapa jam lalu seolah merupakan potongan mimpinya yang indah.

Ia tidak menyangka, hari-harinya yang dipenuhi oleh senyuman akhirnya kembali hadir sore ini, bersama Chanyeol. Ia mendongak, menoleh ke samping demi menilik ekspresi pria berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Yeol," ia memanggil dengan suara pelan, seakan tak ingin mengusik tenangnya malam. Seseorang yang dipanggil segera menoleh cepat, tak kunjung menghentikan langkah kaki begitu menyadari bahwa rumah Baekhyun belum tiba di depan matanya. "aku tak tahu apa maksudmu mengajakku kencan, tapi—" Baekhyun menjeda, mengambil napas.

"—aku bersumpah, aku senang." Lantas mengulum senyum terindahnya. Chanyeol mengerjap tak paham, namun tak lama, dirinya lebih memilih untuk menggenggam jemari gadisnya.

"Aku kekasihmu, kau ingat?" lantas spontan langkah kakinya terhenti, mengirim suara gesek kecil antara sepatu _kets_ Baekhyun dengan permukaan tanah. "Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membuat dirinya turut melakukan hal serupa.

Chanyeol menuding sebuah bangunan di samping Baekhyun menggunankan dagunya. "Rumahmu." Tak lama, kekehan kecil dilontar Chanyeol. Ia memartil wajah gugup Baekhyun, seolah gadis itu baru saja tertangkap basah sedang menikmati masa-masa sebelumnya.

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Sampai jum—" Baekhyun bersumpah, ia sama sekali tidak membulatkan niat untuk menjeda kalimat atau semacamnya, namun wajah Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahnya membuat kalimat itu terpotong.

Ia merasakan jantungnya yang malang kembali berdetak hebat, kala sepasang bibir tebal kekasihnya mendarat sempurna di atas keningnya. Mengirim uliran hangat yang menubruk hawa dingin malam itu. Sesaat, ia merasa sepasang telapaknya seolah tak lagi menyentuh tanah. Ini—membuatnya gila.

"Selamat malam, Sayang. Cepat masuk, di luar dingin." Ujarnya sekejap setelah tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali dibuat membeku di tempat, namun tak lama, ia mengangguk cepat.

Tumitnya baru saja akan memutar, jika bukan karena sepasang lengannya yang memaksa mengalung di leher Chanyeol. Mendekap raganya hingga perasaan hangat kembali menyingkap hati, ia sungguh merindukan masa-masa di mana Chanyeol membalas pelukannya seperti saat ini. Bahkan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, hingga telapak kakinya benar-benar terangkat dari tanah, meski hanya beberapa senti.

"Selamat malam juga, Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku menyayangimu."

Dan, malam itu—Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak mengucap rangkaian kalimat cinta padanya lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

Chanyeol melempar tas punggung sekolahnya acak. Malam itu, apartemennya terasa mati, tak berpenghuni. Memang, Chanyeol hanya hidup sendiri di naungan apartemen sederhana itu, ia terbiasa meninjau segala kebutuhannya sendiri, tanpa bantuan orangtuanya yang berada di luar kota.

Ia mengusap wajah, meloloskan jaket besar yang melekat di tubuhnya, lantas membiarkan kain sebentuk tubuhnya itu luruh di atas sofa. Tungkainya mengayun, menciptakan haluan menuju dapur yang memuat konter, kompor masak, lemari pendingin, rak penyimpan makanan, serta meja makan.

Pria itu mendekati pintu lemari pendingin, menarik gagang pembuka, lantas berjongkok demi meraih sebotol air mineral. Ia kembali bangkit dan menutup lemari pendingin, hanya memerlukan waktu sepersekian detik baginya dalam membuka pintu lemari pendingin tersebut.

Telapak tangannya baru saja akan tergerak untuk membuka tutup botol air mineralnya jika bukan karena netranya yang merekam sebuah nota kecil yang terekat di depan permukaan lemari pendingin.

"_Oneul-ui du beonjjae junyeon ulineun ireohge_. Chanyeol _wa_ Baekhyun1." Chanyeol mengamati diafragma kecil yang terselip di belakang nota yang terekat di sana. Seukir cetakan yang merangkap siluet sepasang manusia jangkung, mereka tengah membelakangi rak yang terpenuhi oleh tumpuk buku.

Jemari Chanyeol terulur demi meraih lembar cetak gambaran tersebut. Seketika otaknya mengilas balik masa-masa lalu. Hari itu, adalah hari yang menyatakan mutlak genapnya dua tahun kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali ke masa-masa silam, ketika dirinya pertama kali menyadari bahwa betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol—telah mendapatkan hati seorang Baekhyun.

Ia mengerjap, menyadari adanya perasaan sesak yang menghimpit relung hatinya. Sungguh, bahkan Chanyeol dapat menerka bahwa sesuatu di balik tulang rusuknya tengah menghentak-hentak keras ketika kilasan itu berputar di kepalanya.

Sosok Baekhyun yang menenangkan, senyuman hangatnya, serta sapaan ringan yang selalu dihaturkan gadis itu seolah membuat dunia Chanyeol teralihkan seketika. Katakanlah ia berlebihan, tapi—memang itulah yang ia rasakan dulu.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat bersejarah bagi mereka, boleh jadi sampai sekarang.

Pria itu meletakkan botol mineral di atas meja makan, menarik bangku di dekat meja makan, dan terduduk di sana tanpa mengalih pergerakan bola mata pada secetak bayangan foto di sana. Haus yang sebelumnya sempat menelan raga Chanyeol kini telah lenyap, ia tak lagi merasa haus.

"Baekhyun-_ya_, sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak?" gumamnya, mengusap bayangan wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis di dalam foto. Ia mengatupkan bibir, membungkam segala desis napas yang lancar termartil keluar dari celah ranum itu.

"_Aku harus berbuat apa agar mengetahui cintamu_?" dan malam itu, Chanyeol kembali menyelimuti hatinya dengan berbagai kebimbangan yang acap membuat waktu tidurnya terganggu. Ia tidak peduli.

.

.

Luhan lebih banyak menaruh atensinya pada sekumpulan buku yang tengah ia himpun satu per satu ke dalam loker koridor. Pagi itu, lantai dasar sekolah telah termuat oleh beberapa gelintir murid. Luhan salah satunya.

Ia meniup jemarinya yang terkena debu buku, diam-diam merasa heran sekaligus menggumam dalam hati; _seberapa __lama__ aku meninggalkan loker ini_? Lantas tertawa sendiri. Telapaknya baru saja mendorong pelan sisi pintu loker, kejap berikutnya manik besar Luhan merekam sosok gadis jangkung, tepat di sampingnya.

"Luhan-_ah_!" ia mengusap dada, menampilkan gestur selazimnya orang yang terkejut. Baekhyun, selaku gadis yang mengejutkan Luhan hanya memperlihatkan senyumnya. Luhan termenung sejenak, mengernyit heran dan berbisik dalam hati; _Kapan terakhir Baekhyun tersenyum seperti ini_?

"_Yak_! Aku menyapamu!" Baekhyun mendelik kesal seraya menghentak kaki, Luhan mengerjap heran. Namun, lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat menjawab, "A—ah, pagi, Byun Baekhyun." Lantas mengusap tengkuk dengan kikuk. Baekhyun terkekeh, telapak yang sebelumnya menetap di atas tali selempang, kini beralih merangkul bahu Luhan.

"Sahabatku ini hendak ke kelas, bukan? Kalau begitu, ayo~" riangnya dengan senyum lebar. Luhan turut tersenyum, meski tak begitu menyangka—karena sejak kemarin, hawa sedih lebih sering memenuhi paras cantik itu, namun sepertinya sehalau angin tengah membawanya pergi. _Syukurlah_, desisnya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Jang-_seonsaengnim_?" tanya Baekhyun, tak menghapus nada riangnya, lagi-lagi membuat Luhan tersenyum sekaligus menampung beribu benang kelegaan yang menjahit seluruh kepingan kecil hatinya.

"Tentu sudah." Dan ia hanya berharap, semoga hari-hari berikutnya akan selalu seperti ini. Selalu, bersama Baekhyun yang penuh senyum ceria.

.

.

Kyungsoo memarkir mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobil sedan milik Jongin. Ia melepas sabuk yang melingkari tubuhnya, kemudian melongok ke luar jendela mobil demi menilik sosok Jongin yang tengah melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin yang—lagi-lagi—mendapat kesulitan dalam menutup pintu sisi mobil bagian kiri, ia mendecih seraya membuka lancar pintu mobil, melangkah keluar dan menciptakan debuman kecil ketika dirinya menutup pintu tersebut.

Jongin yang kala itu baru saja berhasil menutup sempurna pintu mobil lantas mendongak, membiarkan maniknya mendapati sosok berwajah dingin itu lagi, seperti beberapa jam lalu. "Pagi, Kyung-_ah_." Sapa Jongin, melajur kunci mobilnya ke dalam tas dan bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Gadis yang disapa hanya diam, memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Dan, entah di detik ke berapa, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggui Jongin menghampirinya, sesaat setelahnya ia meneruskan langkahnya bersama Jongin, menyusur ke arah kelas mereka.

Dan, pagi itu, Kyungsoo tak merasakan hal lain kecuali keberadaan Jongin yang terus berceloteh di sampingnya. Percaya atau tidak, tapi—lambat laun, kehadiran Jongin akan terus abadi, merekat kuat di kepalanya, dan menimbul rindu ketika pria itu jauh di sisinya.

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya banyak melupakan Chanyeol—pria idamannya—sejak kemarin. "Kau tahu, rupanya tidak semua pria menyukai gadis cantik." Itu topik pembicaraan hangat yang dituntun oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo sejak tadi belum berniat menyahuti salah satunya.

"Kau bayangkan, cantik atau tidak itu relatif. Pria banyak yang menginginkan gadis berambut panjang, kulit putih, mata besar bercahaya, hidung mancung, serta bibir merah." Mulut aktifnya tetap bergerak, kendati langkah kaki telah membawa mereka menuju tikungan koridor dan bahkan menekan undakan anak tangga.

"Bagaimana kalau di seluruh dunia ini, semua gadis, cantiknya sama seperti itu? Oh, aku bersumpah akan mati kebosanan memandang wajah dengan rupa dan jenis yang sama. Barang kali, aku akan tertarik dengan yang jerawatan atau bertubuh gemuk." Jongin tak banyak menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Selera orang berbeda, Kyung. Kau harus tahu itu… terkadang ada pria yang beranggapan bahwa gadis cantik itu bermata sipit, berkulit gelap, dan berambut cepak seperti Josephine." Kali ini Kyungsoo menoleh, melukis kerutan samar di dahinya ketika nama Josephine—teman sekelas mereka—termartil dari mulut Jongin.

"Yah, kalau aku pribadi, memilih pasangan hidup itu tidak peduli pada fisik. Ada yang bilang fisik nomor satu, tapi kalau aku justru fisik berada di daftar paling bawah." Ia tertawa, kerap mengoceh sendiri. Kyungsoo mendesis, "Kenapa kau membicarakan pasangan hidup? Kau pikir kau akan lulus sekolah?" ketusnya, memasuki kelas yang telah sarat oleh murid.

Kendati kalimat itu terdengar ketus dan bermakna hinaan, tetapi Jongin lantas terbiasa dengan kalimat dari sahabatnya itu. Jongin meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belakang Kyungsoo.

"Apa salahnya memikirkan masa depan yang terasa dekat ini?" candanya balik bertanya, sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan ujaran ketus sahabatnya itu. Jongin kemudian memutuskan untuk memasang _earphone_, melalui detik-detik sebelum bel sekolah didentangkan dengan alunan musik.

"Jongin-_ah_, temani ke kantin!" Kyungsoo menghela lengan Jongin paksa.

Diam-diam Jongin mengira bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis berwajah dingin yang paling dijauhi oleh teman gadis di kelasnya. Lihatlah, ia bahkan lebih nyaman ditemani oleh seorang Jongin, ketimbang gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

Jongin merasa hatinya kerap terbasuh perasaan hangat, medapati fakta bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya manusia yang dapat mendekati gadis dingin bermarga Do itu.

.

.

Sekolah selalu menyediakan waktu luang kepada para murid untuk menyantap sarapan pagi, apabila mereka tidak sempat melakukan rutintas wajib itu, maka Bibi Lee—koki utama kantin sekolah—akan berkenan untuk membuatkan satu-dua porsi sarapan untuk para murid.

Luhan salah satu dari sekian murid yang tak pernah sempat menyicip sedikitpun masakan Ibunya ketika pagi. Jarak rumahnya yang jauh dengan sekolah seakan memaksa gadis itu untuk bangun lebih pagi dan merajut langkah lebih cepat menuju halte bus.

"Semoga hari ini hujan." Baekhyun menggumam sembari mengedarkan jatuhnya pandangan pada seluruh isi kantin yang penuh. Ia meletakkan lengannya di atas meja, menunggu Luhan yang tengah berusaha memutus jalinan benang yang melilit sumpitnya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya sambil lalu. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan seraya melebarkan senyum. "Aku ingin hujan-hujanan." Lantas terkekeh kecil ketika dirinya mengutarakan keinginan itu. Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil, kembali menekuni kegiatan barunya, sarapan.

Sementara Baekhyun di sana—yang tentu saja hanya bertugas menemani Luhan—kembali menyebar pandangan. Sejenak, ia menikmati bising celoteh serta harum masakan Bibi Lee yang menguar dari dalam dapur kantin, hingga matanya tak sengaja menubruk siluet tiga manusia yang berada jauh di depan meja makannya.

_Kyungsoo? Jongin? Dan—siapa itu?_

Ia memendam pertanyaan itu dalam hati, lebih memilih untuk memicingkan mata. Menancap atensinya tepat pada sosok berambut kelam yang tengah menunduk, menampakkan gestur menggali isi tas. Selagi sosok pria tegap yang terduduk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo itu mendongak, barulah Baekhyun mengernyit.

Kebas. Mati rasa. Alih-alih berpikir positif, Baekhyun mendapati jantungnya berdetak cepat, meneriakkan hal-hal yang membuat hatinya kembali terbakar panas.

"Chanyeol?" gumamnya. Menarik perhatian Luhan. "Apa yang—kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo?" kembali, egoisme merenggut seluruh perasaan dan mengalihkan senyuman yang dibangun Baekhyun sejak kemarin.

.

.

"**TO BE CONTINUED—"**

.

.

Oke ini _update_-na terakhirku sebelum bener-bener hiatus selama seminggu. Ah, biasanya aku juga lama sih kalau meng -_update_ FF ini, maaf ya.

Dan untuk semua _review_, aku sungguh berterima kasih sama kalian. Padahal aku masih baru loh di dunia FF. Btw, aku hampir lupa.. panggil aku Sha! Namaku Sha, 01 liner. Salam kenal semuaa~

Oke, makasih. Sekian dulu.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING! ITALIC ARTINYA FLASHBACK!**

* * *

Sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih banyak merenung di tengah-tengah desaknya transportasi umum yang ia tumpangi pagi itu. Bus kota yang selalu padat tiap paginya, membawa nyaris separuh murid sekolah menengah yang hendak melajur ke sekolah.

Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa saja membuka garasi apartemen dan membawa mobilnya ke sekolah, namun dirinya jauh lebih senang berbaur dengan manusia lain di dalam bus, berinteraksi kecil pada seorang kakek, katakanlah Chanyeol adalah pria yang senang bersosialiasi.

Namun, rutintas itu entah mengapa tidak ia terapkan khusus pagi ini. Kepalanya tengah tersiram air penuh imajinasi yang menuntunnya demi merancang seutas rencana mengenai masa depannya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas. _Gadis yang tak bisa lepas dari kepalanya_, _tentu_. Ia membenturkan kepala di atas besi penyangga atap bus, sementara tangannya yang lain tengah menjaga keseimbangan ketika bobot bus besar yang membawa sejumlah penumpang itu berjalan mulus.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasa bus yang ia tumpangi terhenti sejenak. Lampu merah menghadang perjalanan, meski hanya beberapa menit. Dan di kala itulah, maniknya bergulir ke arah luar jendela bus, menelaah setiap spanduk iklan yang terbabar di setiap susur jalan.

"_Gadis sensitif memiliki __tanda__ besar mencintai pasangannya_."

Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan produk apa yang tengah dipromosikan di atas spanduk tersebut, yang ia lihat hanyalah kutipan yang tergores rapi di sana. Ia kembali merenung, ia paham dengan kata-kata sensitif yang dimaksud oleh kutipan tersebut.

"_Apakah sensitif masuk ke dalam kategori cemburu_?" ia membatin selagi roda bus kembali berputar, menjauhi spanduk iklan dengan kutipan kata yang membuatnya merenung hampir selama perjalanan menuju sekolah.

.

.

Pria itu tersadar dari segala pemikiran yang tengah tersunsun di kepalanya ketika bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti tepat di dekat gerbang sekolah, ia melangkah maju menyisi selajur yang diapit oleh bangku-bangku bus perlahan.

Setelah menyapa sopir bus dengan senyuman, Chanyeol melangkahi anak tangga yang menuntunnya menuju pintu luar bus. Ia mengusa kepala, melepas topi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggung.

Pagi yang cerah, tentu saja. Jika tadi malam adalah malam yang dingin, maka pagi ini adalah masa yang hangat kendati murid-murid di kisaran depan sekolah telah memadat. Chanyeol yang diketahui sebagai anggota organisasi sekolah sudah lazim mendengar teriakan bernada sopran dari gadis-gadis penggila pria tampan macam dia di pagi hari.

Ia tersenyum maklum ke arah gadis-gadis itu, meski dirinya sedikit-banyak terganggu—apalagi gadis-gadis itu sebenarnya telah memahami hubungannya dengan seorang adik kelas bernama Baekhyun, bahkan sejak ia masih menjadi _junior_ terbawah di sekolah ini.

Setelah meraih kertas tugas di dalam tas, ia kembali menyampirkan tas itu di bahu dengan benar. Langkah kaki membawanya menuju kawasan dalam sekolah, koridor yang setiap susurnya diisi oleh loker, serta kantin yang menguat aroma masakan pagi.

Chanyeol, meskipun dirinya selalu sarapan di apartemen, tetap saja tak dapat menghalau bahwa aroma itu turut merangsangnya untuk melangkah mendekati kantin tanpa mengalihkan mata pada kertas tugas organisasi sekolah yang harus ia tangani.

Ia membenahi posisi tas yang menyampir di sebelah bahunya, lantas mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar kantin. Untuk sesaat, maniknya berusaha membelit di antara puluhan murid yang tengah bergumul di kawasan kantin.

Senyumnya terukir sempurna ketika maniknya menangkap siluet seorang gadis jangkung yang tengah terduduk manis di sebelah gadis bermata bundar. Baekhyun. Ia memaku pandangan pada sosok itu lebih lama, hingga dirinya menyadari adanya guncangan kecil di bahunya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_!" suara melengking itu. Chanyeol hampir melupakannya. Do Kyungsoo. Ia memalingkan wajah tepat ke arah kiri, sosok yang saat ini tengah mengulas senyum bersama seorang Jongin di sampingnya. Diam-diam Chanyeol menyembunyikan rapat-rapat letupan bahagia ketika dirinya memandang Baekhyun beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hm, ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya gagap, sejenak memandangi paras Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, kau tak mau makan bersama kami?" gadis itu bertanya, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya heran. "Apa? Makan?" sementara Kyungsoo di sana tersenyum lebar, seperti menertawakan ekspresi bingung Chanyeol, gadis itu mengacungkan tangan, menarik lengan milik Chanyeol.

"Iya, Chanyeolie. Sarapan." Menghela sosok Chanyeol menuju satu meja makan yang tersedia di muatan kantin, hingga pria itu sendiri menggores kerutan samar di kening. Tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan gadis yang terkenal dingin itu.

Kyungsoo terduduk di salah satu bangku panjang, sementara Jongin yang sejak tadi mengekori dengan tenang turut terduduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan sekotak susu yang tergenggam di telapak tangan gadis itu, lantas mengalih bola mata ke arah Jongin yang hanya menatapnya.

"Duduklah. Kau tak mau hanya berdiri di sana bukan?" tegur Jongin tak acuh, mengangkat bahunya kilas, lantas kembali merajut kesibukan dengan ponselnya. Agaknya, kehadiran Chanyeol di antara mereka cukup merubah atmosfer.

"Baiklah." Sesaat setelahnya, ia memilih untuk duduk. Mengamati Kyungsoo yang lebih sering menyesap susunya, dan Jongin yang sibuk dengan ponsel. Sementara riuh kantin tak kunjung mereda, Chanyeol hendak mengeping kebisuan.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, kau ingat 'kan, masih ada tugas organisasi sekolah? Bagaimana kalau—" kalimat Chanyeol terpaksa terpenggal ketika Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan sepasang kelopak yang melebar.

"Oh _God_! Park Chanyeol, kau memikirkan tugas organisasi sekolah di saat-saat pagi seperti ini?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo banyak menghunjam Chanyeol dengan ribuan tanda tanya. Tidak paham dengan sepasang mata yang terbeliak itu dan tidak mengerti makna pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu takzim. "Apa salahnya?" sesaat, bola matanya bergulir ke arah tempat duduk Baekhyun yang terpisah jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Gadis itu tengah tertawa lebar bersama Luhan, agaknya Chanyeol turut mengukir senyum.

"_Heuh_, baiklah-baiklah. Mana bagianku?" Kyungsoo mengangsurkan tangan, mengirim gestur _meminta_ pada Chanyeol yang masih memandangi Baekhyun, namun dengan terburu-buru ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kyungsoo.

Ia menyadari wajah Kyungsoo telah begitu lama tak singgah dalam pandagannya. Seketika bayangan-bayangan mengenai rencana yang ia susun sejak berada di dalam bus kembali memahat bangunan ke dalam kepalanaya. Ia mengerjap, buru-buru mengorek isi tas untuk mengambil kertas yang manjadi bagian tugas Kyungsoo.

Di masa itulah, sepasang mata Baekhyun memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan ribu tusukan sakit yang menancap hati. Di masa itulah, Park Chanyeol kembali menyusun rencana baru.

.

.

Seperti yang telah Luhan perkirakan, senyuman Baekhyun tak akan bertahan lama—setidaknya itu opini yang tumbuh di kepalanya ketika dirinya menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang merupakan satu-satunya pemapah senyum Baekhyun telah melakukan hal yang tak disukai gadisnya.

Luhan memandang Baekhyun prihatin, hampir selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, hal yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun hanyalah merenung. Menopang dagu sembari menunduk, mengukir garis-garis acak di atas kertas putih pada buku, sepertinya gadis itu bahkan tak mendengarkan Jang-_seonsaengnim_.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, masih ada empat jam pelajaran terakhir." Luhan menegur Baekhyun yang masih menulis sebuah nama di buku. Gadis itu tak terusik sedikitpun, meski Luhan telah mengguncang bahunya.

Baekhyun melukis kerutan samar di dahi, membiarkan sahabatnya terus berceloteh di dekatnya, mengalahkan bising kelas yang umumnya terjadi pada jam istirahat. Baekhyun, jauh di dalam sana berusaha menopang gertakan perasaan yang terus menciptakan cabang di dadanya, menggetil setiap relung hati lantas membuat senyum sosok itu pudar perlahan-lahan.

"Luhan-_ah_, kau tidak perlu menemaniku terus." Luhan membeliakkan mata, takjub dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sahabat baiknya itu. Ia hendak membantah, namun dirinya sempat menilik wajah Baekhyun.

Wajah cerianya tak lagi sama seperti pagi tadi, kini wajahnya lebih menyerupai sosok dingin yang seolah sering tertancap beban. Senyumnya diliputi kabut paksaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan-_ah_." Dan Luhan ingin—kalimat itu bukanlah sebuah dusta yang terpaksa dibuat oleh Baekhyun demi melaminating kesedihannya. Dan, nyatanya—Luhan mengetahui adanya air yang menodai pipi sahabatnya.

Hatinya kembali lelah menyaksikan sahabatnya.

.

.

**Kala lampau** adalah kala yang menunjuk kepada sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada masa lampau. Kala ini menerangkan suatu pekerjaan atau perbuatan telah terjadi dan selesai dilakukan pada waktu yang telah berlalu. Kala ini memiliki perbedaan yang kontras dengan kala kini atau kala akan datang.

Baekhyun mempercayai itu. Masa silamnya dengan masa kini sangat berbeda. Tidak, ia tidak melabeli setiap masa yang ia lompati selalu sama, karena—nyatanya ia masih mendapati perasaan tertekan seperti masa lalu yang dulu menghantuinya.

Ketika hatinya teremas saat melihat sosok yang ia cintai berada di dekat gadis lain. Hanya yang membedakan adalah, cara Baekhyun yang menyikapi hal itu.

.

.

_Jung Daehyun__. Sekilas kau mendengar nama itu, kau akan tahu bahwa si pemilik nama adalah sosok yang tampan. Jika benar kau menerka seperti itu, maka aku berani meneriakimu serta menghunjammu dengan berbagai kalimat persetujuan._

_Aku dan Daehyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Mungkin jika kau mendengar mengenai sepasang murid sekolah menengah pertama yang telah menjalin hubungan spesial akan terdengar lucu, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku dan Daehyun merajut kisah berkenang di mulai pada bulan Desember, kala kristal es menghujani permukaan tanah._

_Cinta__ berarti banyak bagiku. Bukan sekedar kalimat adjective yang berarti __sayang__, suka sekali, kasih, dan barang kali rindu. Ibu banyak mengajariku arti cinta, Ibu tak pernah melarangku untuk belajar banyak, apalagi demi masa depanku._

_Dan dengan berbekal sebuah kenyataan itulah, Ibu sering kali memberikanku novel romansa. Aku tidak yakin, tetapi—lambat laun, mataku yang kala itu masih bundar menawan dihiasi kerlip mengilau selalu terpana oleh kalimat-kalimat cinta yang tergores rapi di atas kertas novel. Aku memahami cinta melalui Daehyun._

_Daehyun, teman sekelasku. Sebaya denganku. Orang-orang mengiranya sebagai pemuda dingin, namun akulah yang lebih mengenalnya. Ia sosok pemuda yang hangat, itulah mengapa aku tak pernah menyesal telah memilikinya._

_Sosok yang mengenalkanku akan cinta. Seseorang yang akan selalu berada di atas pikiranku, mengambang, dan mengukir status bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya cinta pertamaku._

_Chanyeol-ah, bolehkah… bolehkah aku tetap menomorsatukan Daehyun? Karena ia adalah cinta pertamaku?_

_._

_._

_"Baekhyun-ah, kau melupakan tas tanganmu!" seseorang meneriaki namaku dari arah belakang. Spontan aku menoleh cepat, di sana—di ujung koridor yang dipadati oleh loker alumunium, berdiri tegak seorang Jung Daehyun._

_Aku mengulas senyum. Wajahnya yang mengukir garis V yang tegas tampak bersinar ditimpa sinar matahari sore yang tak sengaja terselip di antara celah jendela koridor. Aku menilik sepasang mata kecil Daehyun yang kian menyipit kala dirinya mengalunkan tawa halus selagi diriku menghampirinya dengan berlari._

_"Kau ceroboh sekali!" Daehyun mengacak rambutku dengan senyum yang belum lepas dari bibirnya, seketika itu aku merampas tasku daro genggaman Daehyun. Daehyun hanya terkekeh geli, menjejalkan jemarinya di antara saku celana sergam sekolah menengah pertama._

_"Aku terburu-buru tadi!" gerutuku marapikan anakan rambut yang terusak oleh jemari Daehyun tadi. Masa itu adalah masa yang dingin karena es salju masih mengiring detik, begitu pula dengan angin yang tiada henti meski siang hari menyapa._

_Namun, semua terasa hangat ketika aku berada di dekat Daehyun. Aku meliriknya yang tengah memasang __earphone__—kebiasaannya ketika sedang berjalan pulang. "Hun-ah, aku juga ingin mendengarkan!" rengekku, yang jelas tak akan pernah ia tolak. Ia memberi sebelah earphone-nya, dan memasangkan ke telingaku._

_Kami berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Menanti __bus__ di bawah naungan halte dengan alunan musik romantis yang mengiring. Aku merasa—tak ada yang perlu kubutuhkan selain berada di dekat Daehyun. Itu saja._

_._

_._

_Mungkin terdengar tak nyaman jika aku kerap mengikut sertakan Ibu dalam kisahku. Namun, biar bagaimanapun juga, Ibu adalah satu-satunya sosok yang terus memantauku baik dari dekat maupun dari jauh._

_Aku tidak pernah menyebar luaskan hal yang berbau keluarga pada segelintir temanku. Mereka tidak tahu jika aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Byun yang bekerja di bawah kantor ternama. Kantor yang banyak diwanti oleh beberapa calon pekerja._

_Teman-teman juga tidak mengetahui bahwa Ayahku telah __lama__ raib di dunia ini. Meninggal dunia ketika diriku __baru__ saja menginjakkan kaki di sekolah dasr, itu adalah tahun terakhirku menjadi murid sekolah dasar._

_Ibu riang membuka percakapan di kala malam mulai menutup langit, bulan menggantikan tugas matahari menyinari bumi. Menyantap makan malam tak akan terasa lengang ketika Ibu menyodorkan sepiring nasi, membangun percakapan hangat yang tak pernah aku bosan dengarkan._

_"Jadi, kau dan Daehyun bagaimana?" _

_Jika Ibu bertanya dan aku menjawabnya, maka biasanya percakapan panjang itu akan ditutup oleh petuah bijak Ibu. Beliau penerang hidupku, jadi—apa salahnya aku menuruti perintahnya selama ini?_

_"Aku dan Daehyun baik, Bu. Aku yakin, tidak akan ada yang bisa merecoki hubungan kami." Aku berseru, terpatah-patah meraih botol __air__ mineral di samping piring, lantas menenggaknya hingga tandas. Ibu terkekeh, berangsur bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan meja makan yang sempat tersinggah menu makan malam beberapa menit yang lalu._

_"Kau yakin?" aku tertawa lebar, memandangi punggung Ibu yang menjauh mendekati pintu dapur. Mendengar pertanyaan Ibu saat itu adalah hal yang patut kutertawai, bagaimana mungkin Ibu bertanya seperti itu? _

_"Aku yakin seratus persen, Bu." Seruanku terdengar sampai ke dalam ruang dapur. Sementara aku turut membantu Ibu merapikan meja makan. Ibu di dalam ruang dapur kembali tertawa._

_"Ketahuilah, Sayang. Cinta bukan masalah yakin. Tapi, ikhlas atau tidaknya orang itu. Jangan-jangan kau yakin seratus persen dengan harapan agar dapat melebih-lebihkan kisah cintamu." Ibu membalas lagi kali ini ditemani gemericik air karena beliau sedang mencuci piring._

_Aku merenung kala itu, benarkah? Benarkah suatu saat pasti ada yang mengganggu hubungan kami? Jika cinta tidak mempermasalahkan keyakinan, maka—untuk apa __saling__ mencintai?_

_Aku masih berusia sangat belia, tak begitu memahami arti perkataan Ibu. Namun, lambat laun—ketika detik mulai merangkak menjadi masa-masa yang baru, aku memahaminya. _

_"Daehyun cinta pertamaku, aku tidak akan berganti kekasih. Ibu tahu, cinta pertama tak pernah terlupakan." Aku melangkah mendekati Ibu, menaruh piring-piring kotor di atas __bak__, lantas turut meraih spons berbusa._

_"Cinta pertama ya? Jadi karena Daehyun cinta pertamamu, maka kau tak akan melupakannya? Kau tahu istilah cinta monyet 'kan Baekhyun? Apa kau tak merasa kalian seperti—"_

_"Ibu!" aku menyela ucapannya. Memahami sudah apa maksud dari kata 'cinta monyet' yang akan dilempar oleh Ibuku. Aku memandang beliau dengan kilat tajam—percayalah, aku tidak __serius__ memandang Ibu seperti orang jahat. "Ini bukan cinta monyet." Tukasku, tiba-tiba tak berniat membantu Ibu membersihkan piring._

_Terkadang aku merasa—Ibu seperti layaknya seorang teman bagiku. Tempat berbagi curahan hati, tempat bertopang selama aku memiliki masalah, dan beliau tak pernah sungkan untuk menggodaku. Aku senang mendapati fakta ini._

_"Ayolah, Baekhyun Sayang. Kau akan menemukan cinta sejati suatu saat nanti. Bukannya cinta monyet seperti ini." Aku tak mendengarkan Ibu, lebih memilih untuk menruncingkan bibir kesal dengan ujaran tak yakin itu._

_"Ibu lihat saja, aku dan Daehyun akan menikah suatu saat nanti."_

_Dan, Baekhyun yang tak tahu-menahu lebih soal cinta kala itu hanya dapat memaku janji lancang yang tak tulen, fana. Kalimat Ibu selalu menjadi penuntun hal ke depan yang aku langkahi, namun untuk saat ini—sungguh, aku tidak bisa menerimanya sama sekali._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

Maaf baru bisa _update _sekarang. _Chapter_ depan masih menceritakan masa lalunya Baekhyun ya. Dan, jujur.. aku lama gak _update_ karena FFn tiba-tiba keblokir. Aduh, maaf yaa.. sekarang udah dibener lagi /?

Review? Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ITALIC MEANS FLASHBACK!_**

* * *

_Daehyun selalu menemaniku ke sekolah, mengisi waktu luang dengan kebersamaan. Tak peduli dengan cibiran dan nasihat guru untuk lebih menjaga moral. Aku hanya merasa—berada di dekat Daehyun adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat kuganti dengan apapun._

_Bolehkah aku mengecap Daehyun sebagai cinta pertama dan terakhir untukku? Dulu, aku serius berkata seperti itu, ingin rasanya mengukir janji itu pada bucket yang akan kukerjakan di masa-masa hidup, namun sayang, aku bukanlah pemegang janji yang baik._

_Sore itu adalah sore yang dingin, menginjak hari-hari di bulan Desember seperti kemarin. Butiran es salju tak kunjung menghentikan pergerakannya yang jatuh teratur mengikuti arah gravitasi, dan angin dingin yang mengalir bebas di udara, memaksa seluruh penduduk kota Seoul untuk mengenakan pakaian tebal yang hangat._

_Aku melangkah riang menuju kelas, hendak menghampiri Daehyun dan memintanya untuk menemaniku ke kantin seperti biasanya. Kala ini adalah masa yang semestinya diisi oleh kepulangan para siswa, mengingat bel telah berdenting sejak lima belas menit yang lalu._

_Jemariku terkepal kuat, barusan aku hilir sejenak ke kamar mandi demi membuang air. Entahlah, aku selalu buang air kecil jika bel yang menunjukkan pelepasan mata ajar telah usai. _

_Kini, pintu geser kelas telah berada di depanku. Aku tak banyak memilih waktu untuk meragu lebih lama, memangnya apa yang aku ragukan? Sejenak, setelah pintu tergeser beberapa sentimeter, manikku menilik area dalam di kelas._

_Daehyun terduduk di sana, di bangkunya yang paling belakang, bersama Hayoung di sampingnya. Melempar senyum dan tampak mengukir kesibukan di atas ponsel yang tengah mereka genggam bersama. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bermain game barang kali?_

_Tanpa sadar, alisku mengernyit dalam. Tak memedulikan lagi segelintir angin yang menggelitik pori-pori kulit dan menggetarkan bulu kuduk. Yang aku rasakan hanyalah remasan panas nan pedih yang menyiksa hatiku._

_Dan, di sanalah pertama kalinya aku mengenal kata cemburu. Hal pasif yang menjadikanku sebagai gadis tak sempurna, begitu berambisi untuk memiliki Daehyun. Aku tak tahu jika egoisme yang merenggut seluruh perasaanku kala itu._

.

.

Rerintik hujan membasuh kota. Sepertinya kata rerintik tidak pantas menggambarkan suasana sesungguhnya yang tersaji di luar kelas Baekhyun. Hujan itu membungkus seluruh kota, ganas. Menghentak air dingin yang terlepas dari kandungan awan mendung.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa seluruh air yang jatuh dari langit itu bukanlah pertanda mengenai kesetiakawanan cuaca terhadap hatinya. Matanya panas, jika orang berkata bahwa mata panas disebabkan oleh iritasi, maka Baekhyun menolak itu.

Matanya panas, terlalu lelah menopang rasa sakit. Sakit yang membuatnya sesak dan bingung di waktu yang bersamaan. Bingung ingin meluapkannya dengan cara apa, selain menitikkan cairan bening tak bermakna lebih—air mata.

Hujan mengiring detik menyakitkan seorang Baekhyun. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia merasakan hal serupa di dunia ini, begitu meremukkan hatinya.

.

.

_Sakit yang menggerogot perasaanku teraduk bersamaan dengan kerutan samar di keningku. Tidak suka namun tak pantas juga dilabeli membenci, karena sesungguhnya aku hanya berambisi untuk memiliki Daehyun._

_Langkahku patah-patah mendekati keduanya, Daehyun—kekasihku—dan Hayoung. Mereka tampak tak terusik sama sekali, membuatku dapat lebih berleluasa menapaki ubin kelas demi menghampiri mereka._

_Sesaat, aku memandang wajah Daehyun. Tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihku ini juga tak menutup pergaulannya pada gadis selain diriku. Sejak dulu, Daehyun yang kukenal adalah Daehyun yang berwajah dingin dan cenderung menudung hubungan sosialnya dengan seorang gadis._

_Hatiku panas, tercambuk tali berlabel egoisme yang menjadikanku begitu tak suka melihatnya bersama. Sepasang kakiku telah menopang tubuh tepat di hadapan mereka, dengan mata yang mendesakkan air menyakitkan, aku memanggil Daehyun._

_"Daehyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" gentar melingkupiku ketika manik mereka teralih dari ponsel lantas menudingku dengan tatapan yang sirat akan kejut. Daehyun spontan menyembunyikan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, sementara Hayoung di sebelahnya justru mengerjap bingung._

_"Baekhyun-__ya__, kau sudah selesai berurusan dengan __toilet__? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!" Daehyun berseru, meraih tas yang ia letakkan di atas meja—terlantas dengan sigap menyampirkan tas itu di bahunya. Daehyun melirik Hayoung, tak memedulikan mataku yang telah tergores corak merah dan hati yang teremas sakit._

_"Aku pulang duluan, ya, Hayoung-ah!" Daehyun pamit, mengusak anakan rambut Hayoung sesaat, hal yang acap dilakukan Daehyun kepadaku. Aku menjerit dalam hati, memaki Hayoung yang telah merebut peranku dalam mendapatkan perhatian Daehyun._

_"Baiklah. Daehyun-ah, Baekhyun-ya, hati-hati di jalan, ne? Aku masih harus menunggu kakakku di sini." Ujaran Hayoung tak aku indahkan, jemariku lebih memilih untuk menghela lengan Daehyun dan membawanya ke luar kelas._

_Di detik awal, Daehyun segera menggandrungiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang tak penting, seperti; 'Kau ini kenapa?' atau 'Yak! Kenapa matamu merah?'._

_Namun, langkahku banyak mengunci bibir Daehyun. Suara tapak __kaki__ kami terdengar menggema hingga ujung koridor, sekolah telah sepi—dan Daehyun juga telah menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang sejujurnya ingin sekali kubalas dengan jeritan,_

_"Kau salah! Untuk apa kau mendekati Hayoung?" namun jeritan itu seolah tertelan bulat-bulat di ujung tenggorokanku, menyisakan seulir embusan napas yang tergesa akibat perasaan sakit yang menekan masih terus membekas di lubuk hatiku._

_Aku melirik Daehyun yang lagi-lagi telah bersiap memasang __earphone__ dan mencetak ekspresi tenang di wajahnya. Aku memalingkan wajah, tak ingin banyak terlarut dalam kesedihan, namun nyatanya ambisi untuk mempertahankan Daehyun tetap bersemayam di lubuk hati._

_Langkah-langkah ringan yang membawa kami menuju gerbang sekolah ditemani dengan kesunyian ini adalah momen di mana diriku mengukir janji semu, Daehyun-ah, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku lagi. _

_Aku mengulas senyum pahit._

_._

_._

_Malam yang lazim aku dan Ibu lakukan kembali berlangsung. Petuahnya mengalihkan segala rasa sedihku, beliau kembali menuai nasihat bermakna._

_"Mungkin ada benarnya juga buku-buku itu bilang. Orang – orang yang jatuh __cinta__ terkadang terbelenggu oleh ilusi yang diciptakan hatinya sendiri." Ibu berujar di sela-sela kegiatannya dalam menata piring makan malam, kala itu, aku yang baru saja tamat membaca buku novel cinta segera bertanya mengenai opini Ibu._

_"Maksud Ibu apa?" Ibu tersenyum manis, sembari memperhatikanku yang tengah terduduk di bangku ruang makan dengan sepasang kaki yang tertekuk di depan dada serta buku novel di genggaman tangan._

_"Kau tadi bilang bahwa novel itu menceritakan seorang gadis yang begitu percaya diri bukan?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan, selagi jemariku berusaha merapatkan lengan sweter hingga menutup sebagian jemariku._

_"Gadis itu terlalu percaya diri. Ketika seorang pria menatapnya, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berkata dengan percaya diri bahwa pria tadi jatuh cinta padanya. __Coba__ kaubayangkan, Baek. Bukti kuat mana yang menunjukkan bahwa pria itu jatuh cinta pada si gadis percaya diri ini?" Ibu bertanya sembari mendudukkan diri di atas bangku, aku menatap beliau lamat-lamat, lantas meluncurkan tawa kecil._

_"Ibu benar. Gadis itu terlalu percaya diri." Tawaku mengalun ringan, menumbuk udara di sekitar ruang makan. Sementara Ibu mengulum senyum kecil, beliau menyuruhku untuk segera bergabung dalam acara makan malam yang khidmat._

_"Ilusi seorang gadis terkadang terlalu besar Baek. Maka dari itu, gadis bisa dibilang sebagai makhluk yang sensitif. Ia bisa menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat, hingga tak jarang terjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman di __antara__ hubungan." Ibu menerangkan sembari memisah-misah porsi nasi yang tengah Ibu bagi untukku._

_Aku mengerutkan kening, tak begitu menyetujui pendapat yang satu itu. Entahlah, apapun yang berkaitan dengan 'hubungan', maka kepalaku akan membuat jalur lurus mengenai hubunganku dengan Daehyun. _

_Kesalahpahaman? Memangnya aku pernah terlihat sensitif jika sedang salah paham?_

_Aku menyentakkan kepala demi menggeleng, lagi-lagi seketika tak menyetujui pendapat Ibu. Aku tak pernah salah paham dengan Daehyun—setidaknya itulah perasaan yang terbisik ke hatiku saat ini._

_Ibu mengangkat bahunya kilas sebelum melahap sesendok nasi. "Terserah padamu, Baek." Kejap selanjutnya, aku merasa sesuatu menekan setiap relung hati. Memahami detik-detik yang nantinya akan membawaku menuju jurang dalam tak berlabel._

_Aku tidak tahu, yang kuyakini saat ini adalah—seutas kalimat Ibu seperti mendesakku untuk tersadar dari suatu hal yang salah. Salah? Apa yang salah?_

_Mengusir segala ganjalan resah di hati, aku memutuskan untuk menyendok sesuap makan malam Ibu yang tak pernah gagal membuat lidahku terlena._

_._

_._

_Aku merasakan hal yang mengganjal di hati ini sejak seminggu yang lalu, ketika matahari menyembul dari peraduannya. Ketika pada malam harinya Ibu menyuarakan petuahnya mengenai kesalahpahaman. Aku tidak pernah lebih banyak melakukan hal aneh selain berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu, namun, beberapa hari setelahnya, kejadian buruk memang benar menimpaku._

_Daehyun semakin sering berdekatan dengan gadis lain di kelas, seperti Hayoung, Sohyun, dan Suzy. Aku tak paham dengan maksudnya mendekati gadis-gadis itu, namun—yang baru saja kudengar adalah… mereka teman satu kerja kelompok Hyun-seonsaengnim._

_Aku tahu ini berlebihan, tetapi—Daehyun tidak semestinya berada lebih dekat dengan tiga gadis seperti mereka, Daehyun yang bengis tak pernah tahukah ia akan hatiku yang terus tercekik akibat ulahnya?_

_"Baekhyun-ya, kau harus dengar… aku mendekati mereka karena ini memang tugas kelompok, Baek. Aku bisa apa? Menentang aturan Hyun-seonsaengnim?" tanya Daehyun ketika diriku memaksa menjauhkan Daehyun di antara tiga gadis lain yang tengah duduk melingkari kertas tugas._

_Mataku memanas, pertanyaan Daehyun seolah tidak menggores kesan peduli padaku. Ia—tak memedulikan perasaanku, hal yang mengganjal di hatiku kian memberat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun barusan._

_"Kau tak mengerti, Hun. Kau selalu mendekati mereka tanpa mengawasi hatiku juga?" suaraku terdengar menyelip di antara semilir angin taman belakang sekolah yang sunyi. Daehyun memandangku dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat, memandangku dengan wajah heran._

_"Kau sakit hati, Baek?" sesaat setelahnya, Daehyun merangkul pundakku, membawa kepalaku di antara bahu tegapnya, seolah membiarkan seluruh bebanku terangkat sesaat._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Seandainya kau mengetahui perasaan terdalamku, kau akan menemukan banyak cinta di sana." Daehyun mengusap kepalaku, perasaan nyaman kian merasukiku kala ini._

_"Daehyun-ah, jika kau mencintaiku. Kenapa kau mendekati gadis lain?" pertanyaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu kulempar kembali pada Daehyun. Daehyun membuang napasnya, kemudian memaksa wajahku untuk menyisi tepat di depan wajahnya._

_"Lihat ya, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu, bukan gadis-gadis itu. Kau paham tidak? Jadi jangan ragu-ragu lagi, oke?" dari jarak yang amat dekat ini, aku dapat melihat sepasang bola mata Daehyun yang tergores warna merah. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah belajar, atau—memikirkan hal lain?_

_Kepalaku menggeleng meski tatapan Daehyun seolah mengintimidasiku. "Aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati siapapun." Aku hendak bangkit meninggalkan Daehyun di bangku taman belakanmg sekolah, namun tangan besar Daehyun menahanku._

_"Kau telah lama mengekangku selama ini, Baek. Kau benar-benar tak percaya kah, jika aku mencintaimu?" ucapan lirih Daehyun seolah menyadarkanku, aku telah terlalu banyak menahan Daehyun, membuatnya seperti terkurung dalam keterjagaanku._

_"Aku ingin dibebaskan, Baekhyun. Bisakah kita akhiri hubungan melelahkan ini?"_

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya, __Oh Daehyun__, cinta pertamaku meruntuhka ketidaksukaannya terhadap sikap egoismeku. Ibu benar. Selama ini Ibu mengatakan fakta tunggal._

_Air mataku nyaris tak terbendung, bersamaan dengan rintik salju yang mendarat di atas sepatuku. Hati ini menjerit, menahan perih, tidak menduga Daehyun akan berkata seperti itu._

_"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."_

.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak memperkirakan gumpalan awan mendung akan beralih menaungi langit di sore ini. Ia hanya membawa jaket kain wol yang biasa ia kenakan di masa-masa musim gugur menjelang musim dingin ini.

Uap tipis menyembul lancar dari celah bibir pria itu kala dirinya berusaha membuang napas. Kelas masih melangsungkan mata ajar yang terakhir. Menjadi siswa _senior_ akhir memaksanya untuk lebih giat belajar, meninjau ujian kelulusan.

Chanyeol tak menampung penjelasan yang dibabarkan oleh gurunya saat itu, jemarinya membeku bersamaan dengan angin dingin yang menghantar dari arah luar kelas. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas tugas, berusaha kembali mengumpulkan konsentrasinya pada mata ajar yang tengah digelutinya.

Suara besar guru sejarahnya menggema di antara ruang luas kelas, menubruk bising rerintik hujan di luar jendela. "Cinta bukan sekedar memaafkan. Cinta bukan sekedar soal menerima apa adanya. Cinta adalah harga diri. Cinta adalah rasionalitas sempurna." Chanyeol mendengarkan sembari menopang dagunya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mencoret halaman buku bagian belakangnya dengan tulisan-tulisan acak seperti; _Parkchanie_ atau _Byunbaekie_. Meski pendengarannya sampai menangkap penjelasan gurunya, pria itu seolah tak acuh lagi dengan teori cinta yang disebar-luaskan oleh guru bermarga Seo itu.

"Jika kau memahami cinta adalah perasaan irasional, sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, tidak butuh penjelasan, maka cepat atau lambat, luka itu akan kembali menganga. Kau dengan mudah membenarkan apapun yang terjadi di hati, tanpa tahu, tanpa memberikan kesempatan berpikir bahwa itu boleh jadi karena kau tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaan tersebut. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang." Penjelasan panjang lagi, kali ini Chanyeol nyaris mengerang karena bosan dengan penjelasan Guru Seo.

Ia membebaskan pena dari genggamannya, lantas menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran bangku kelas yang nyaman. Sesaat, bola matanya bergulir lancar ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mengamati seluruh teman satu kelasnya yang banyak menaruh atensi pada sosok tua Guru Seo. Diam-diam Chanyeol berdecak, _untuk apa mendengarkan penjelasan guru ini? Yang dibicarakan hanya cinta_.

"Orang yang memendam perasaan seringkali terjebak oleh hatinya sendiri. Sibuk merangkai semua kejadian di sekitarnya untuk membenarkan hatinya berharap. Sibuk menghubungkan banyak hal agar hatinya senang menimbun mimpi. Sehingga suatu ketika dia tidak tahu lagi mana simpul yang nyata dan mana simpul yang dusta." Kali ini Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya tepat pada sosok Guru Seo.

Entah mengapa, hatinya menjeritkan persetujuan untuk penjelasan yang satu itu. Ia lantas merenung, melipat kedua lengannya di atas perut. Pria itu mengikis waktu dengan kilasan balik yang berputar di kepalanya, mengingat memori masa-masanya ketika bersama Baekhyun.

Omong-omong soal teori cinta, Chanyeol menanggap adanya bisikan rindu yang tertiup di sudut hati ketika gambaran senyum Baekhyun melintas di kepalanya. Ia mengenal Baekhyun sejak lama, bahkan sejak gadis bermata lebar itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, dan dirinya banyak menilik gelagat takut-takut dari seorang gadis seperti Baekhyun.

Gadis yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah sosok yang banyak menutup diri dan lebih senang memendam perasaannya, menjadikan parasnya diliputi aliran tenang dan tak mudah terusik. Terkadang, Chanyeol merasa usahanya dalam mendekati Kyungsoo selama ini akan berbuah kegagalan akibat sifat gadisnya yang cuek.

Chanyeol merenggangkan tulangnya sesaat setelah sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Ia menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya meraih ponsel di dalam sakunya dan mengirim pesan singkat diam-diam kepada sosok gadis bernama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

Ia meletakkan dagu dan lengan yang menggenggam ponsel di atas meja, posisi lazimnya ketika sedang bermalas-malasan atau merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya kala suasana bosan tengah melingkarinya. Tak peduli lagi dengan penjelasan Guru Seo, ia menggelut kesibukan dengan ponsel.

.

.

Kelas ajar Baekhyun telah berakhir sejak sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Luhan juga telah lama pamit padanya, bilang bahwa gadis itu telah dinanti oleh kekasihnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun hanya mengizinkan sahabatnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, tak ingin mendengar alasan yang isinya pasti hanya segelintir kalimat yang berhubungan dengan kekasih.

Sejenak. Baekhyun ingin menyimpulkan beberapa kilasan yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya di masa lalu, sebagian adegan yang pernah singgah di kehidupannya bukanlah potongan-potongan kisah yang tak membangun arti.

Biar bagaimanapun, kejadian di mana Daehyun masih berada di hatinya adalah masa kala dirinya mulai membenarkan setiap petuah Ibunya. Masa di mana ia mulai belajar memahami cinta dan tak lagi mengulangi kejadian buruk yang menimpanya dulu.

Gadis itu membuang napas, kembali memandang layar ponsel yang menyoroti pesan singkat dari Chanyeol.

_Temui aku di perpustakaan nanti saat jam pelajaranku sudah selesai. Kau belum pulang '__kan__?_

Baekhyun tahu jika pesan di ujungnya berupa pertanyaan, namun gadis itu enggan membalas pesan singkat itu, bahkan ketika waktu yang tertera di tanda pesan sampai, telah tertinggal jauh pada waktu sekarang.

Baekhyun mendesis, rerintik hujan di luar kelasnya yang telah sepi membuat gadis itu menggigil. Sebenarnya, kelas Baekhyun telah lama dipulangkan oleh pihak sekolah, mengingat bahwa ia yang masih berada di angkatan paling bawah, maka tugas belajar yang diberikan tidak seberat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dari mana Chanyeol tahu jika ia belum pulang dan malah mengajaknya bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia tersenyum kecil, sepintas mengingat bahwa Chanyeol memiliki insting dan perasaan yang kuat merekat dengannya. Jemarinya teracung, mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol.

_Dari mana kau tahu?_

Lantas meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, ia kembali meniti titik air hujan yang menerobos dari gumpal kandungan awan kelabu, menampung bising kecil yang diperoleh dari hentakan air hingga dirinya kembali terlarut dalam masa lalu.

Jika dulu ia terkesan mengekang pria, maka—_apa dengan membebaskan mereka, aku akan dicap sebagai gadis yang baik_? Baekhyun membuang napas gusar. Ia menyadari masa-masa yang ia lewati selama bersama Chanyeol terkesan datar, karena ia selalu membiarkan Chanyeol bergaul dengan siapapun, berdekatan dengan siapapun, dan membiarkan hunjaman perasaan sakit tertimbun di hatinya.

Ponselnya berkedip, indikasi pesan masuk. Jemarinya terulur lagi, dengan sigap memerikan pemberitahuan yang sampai pada ponsel pintarnya. Chanyeol telah membalas pesannya, jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan hal ini membuat senyum Baekhyun tertampil diam-diam.

_Kau tahu, ketika kau berada tak jauh dariku, maka aku akan merasakan keberadaanmu. Haha. Omong-omong, aku baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran. Temui aku di perpustakaan ya, Bee._

Bahkan Baekhyun tertawa ketika melihat stiker senyum yang menggemaskan dalam pesan Line yang dikirim Chanyeol. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi terduduknya, tanpa melepas senyum yang merekat manis di parasnya.

Maniknya memaku tajam pada layar halus ponselnya. Ia menyampirkan tas selempang di sekitar tubuhnya, lantas melangkah mendekati pintu kelas.

_Baiklah, aku ke sana ya, Sayaaaaaang!_

Baekhyun menertawakan kata 'Sayang' dengan huruf A yang berlebihan itu ketika dirinya baru saja mengeluari kelas, melangkah menciptakan haluan menuju perpustakaan dengan menyusur koridor sekolah yang sepi dan dingin.

.

.

Kelas yang menjadi tempat bernaung Kyungsoo selama berada di sekolah cenderung berluasan sempit, mengingat dirinya berada di kelas percepatan atau kelas akselerasi bersama Jongin. Gadis itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya demi menguap, bosan karena mata ajar yang digelutinya tak kunjung selesai. Namun, belum sempat ia menguap, ponselnya telah bergetar dari dalam sakunya.

Ia memutuskan untuk meraih ponsel yang ia simpan di saku jas sekolah, lantas membuka pengunci layar ponsel. Kelopaknya membuka bingkai yang lebih besar untuk sarana penglihatan netranya ketika mendapati satu pemberitahuan dari Chanyeol. Dengan tergesa, Kyungsoo membuka satu pesan singkat dari Chanyeol.

_Kyungsoo-ah, temui aku di perpustakaan nanti, setelah pulang sekolah. Kau bisa?_

Senyuman Kyungsoo terkembang seketika, ia menahan letupan yang mendebarkan dadanya ketika kata demi kata yang tertera di sana terbaca melalui maniknya. Ia menjerit dalam hati, ilusinya menganggap bahwa ajakan itu adalah sebuah kencan.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyum bahagianya, Kyungsoo mengetikkan balasan tanpa perasaan ragu yang berkisar di benaknya.

_Tentu saja bisa. Tunggu aku, ne!_

Ia menekan bibirnya dengan gigi atas, tak dapat membendung limpahan kebahagiaan yang menghadang segala kantuk yang sempat menyerangnya. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum senang di antara para murid yang menampilkan wajah-wajah lelah, Jongin memandang punggung Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat.

Benaknya bertanya-tanya, "_Ada apa dengannya_?" sayangnya, bel yang menggema di udara sekitar koridor serta kelas kecilnya memutus lamunan Jongin. Pria itu berdecak, tak sempat bertanya pada Kyungsoo mengenai arti dari senyuman manis tadi.

"_Library_, _i'm coming_!" Kyungsoo mendesiskan kalimat itu di tengah-tengah denting bel mata pelajaran terakhir yang merujukkan usai. Ia tersenyum senang.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

Sorry, late update. Hm, sebenarnya saya udah mau nyerah nulis ini. Maaf banget, saya sebenarnya masih niat kok bikin FF-nya. Cuma aja saya masih _newbie_, kemarin-kemarin FFnet keblokir, dan saya pun baru tau soal itu bulan lalu.

Kemarin saya dapet _review_ berupa saran dari seseorang (Makasih banyak atas sarannya, saya mengapresiasi itu). Yang bilang kalau FF ini gak jelas, coba mana? Saya pengen tahu. Tapi, tolong saya mohon sebanget-bangetnya. Lebih baik yang gak ngerti sama FF ini keluar aja, jangan pernah baca FF saya—karena memang udah seperti itulah FF saya.

Buat orang yang ngerasa bosenan, gak ngertilah, nge-blank-lah, gak nangkep inti cerita lah, ngasih saran ke saya supaya ini-itu. Sumpah. Kalian yang gak ngerti sama ceritanya, tapi kalian ngasih saran ke saya buat sesuatu ini-itu—bayangin, kalian aja gak ngerti, ngapain kasih saran ke saya?

Gini loh. Saya udah berusaha menerima saran baik itu. Sumpah, itu saran yang bagus banget. Kalian berhak ngasih saran ke Author-nya, asalkan itu logis dan masuk akal. Apalagi kalau kalian mau memperbaiki kesalahan yang dilakukan sang Author.

Ini maaf, tapi saya merasa saya tidak punya kesalahan di FF ini. Langkah awal, saya hanya membuat fiksi, bukan buku—saya tau itu, jadi buat apa dibikin yang _oh so perfect_ sekali? Saya buka di sini, ada salah satu pembaca yang bilang kalau FF ini dari _chapter _1-9 belum juga masuk ke konflik. Yang saya tanya, anda ngerti gak konflik itu apa? :) kalau gak ngerti, ya sudah saya maklum.

Yang merasa kalau FF ini gak jelas alurnya, atau bahkan belum masuk konflik, tolong... kalian diberi otak buat nangkep dengan teliti maksud dari setiap hal yang kalian dapetin. Kalau kalian belum nangkep konflik dari FF ini? Kalian lah yang saya pertanyakan, _punya otak gak_? Saya jelas-jelas sudah menulis konflik bahkan sampai ada _flashback_ segala, emangnya itu bukan konflik ya? Kalau itu bukan konflik, saya mohon maaf—saya undur diri. Sadar aja kalau saya tolol karena gatau konflik itu yang mana. Kalian harus membacanya dengan teliti, tangkep maksud dari FF ini tuh apa, jangan langsung ngasih kritik begitu. Sumpah, saya kaget pas tau ada yang ngasih kritikan seperti itu.

Ada yang bilang ke saya kalau bahasa FF saya bikin pusing. Nah, ini dia yang selalu saya pikirin. Saya berusaha juga untuk bikin FF dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah untuk ditangkep sama otak kayak mereka. Ujung-ujungnya saya nyerah, ini sekali lagi—setiap manusia punya gaya tersendiri dalam menulis, dan cara pembahasaan saya memang seperti itu adanya. Mau saya berusaha sampai kayak gimana juga gak bakal bisa. Jadi, yang merasa pusing sama bahasanya, lebih baik lirik FF lain, baca aja yang lebih mudah ditangkep sama pala kalian, daripada otak pecah setelah baca ini.

Saya kasih tau.. saya menulis FF ini dengan bahasa saya sendiri. Dengan cara saya sendiri. Saya menerima saran, selagi saran itu emang masuk akal. Saya bukan bermaksud mendewa karena gak mau nerima saran. Tapi, jujur.. saya dapet saran yang gak masuk akal. Dan, itu cuman dikarenakan pembacanya yang gak ngerti sama FF ini, dan bilang kalau FF ini belum juga masuk konflik.

Serius, berapa kali saya bilang kalau saya bahkan udah masukin konflik. Saya perjelas di sini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pacaran. Chanyeol berusaha menjauhi Baekhyun. Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo mendekatinya. Chanyeol berniat membuat Baekhyun cemburu, padahal dia juga cinta sama Baekhyun. Chanyeol ragu akan cintanya Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun gak cemburu waktu dia deket sama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menahan rasa sakitnya karena takut masa lalunya terulang, makanya dia gak menunjukkan tanda-tanda cemburu pas ngeliat ChanSoo. Intinya, Baekhyun gak mau dianggap egois.

Sesederhana itu? Masih ada yang bingung? Apa penyampaian saya di FF ini salah? Maaf, saya rasa otak anda yang tidak mudah menangkap maksud FF saya. Saya hanya berharap agar kalian bisa memahami FF ini, bukan cuman baca dan protes gitu aja.

Sekarang gini deh. Baca dari teaser sampe chapter 3, kalau masih gak ngerti juga. Saya persilakan untuk keluar dari page FF saya. Saya mohon sebesar-besarnya. Saya cuman gamau bikin perasaan kalian jadi dongkol gegara gak ngerti ama FF ini.

Ini maaf sebesar-besarnya, sekali lagi. Notes ini untuk jaga-jaga buat orang yang merasa FF saya aneh, ngebosenin, atau bahkan musingin kepala. Bukan kepada kalian yang udah baca FF ini dan mendukung saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada;

**ellinkusuma1412, Fuji jump910, bbomiju, HamsiahRF, ruixi, Yeol-moo, Debby Jongong, Gigi onta, followbaek,** dan **KimChanBaek**.

Makasih udah selalu ngikutin FF ini /bow/

Kritik saran yang masuk akal saya terima. Siders saya terima. Readers saya terima.


	11. Chapter 11

Di antara tiga gedung yang memisahkan kategori kelas angkatan pertama, kedua, dan ketiga, perpustakaan sekolah hanya berada di satu gedung yang diasuh oleh guru dan petugas angkatan akhir. Gedung yang biasa menghidupkan lampu paling lama ketika seluruh murid telah pulang menemui rumah.

Jam pelajaran angkatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berada di tingkat paling maksimal lamanya, membuat sore yang dibasuh jingganya langit tampak tertabur titik cahaya yang diasalkan oleh lampu kelas dalam gedung sekolah tersebut.

Perpustakaan sekolah yang besar, nyaris meraup seluruh koleksi buku di dalam kota itu menjadikan tiap susur dinding dimuat oleh rak-rak tiga-empat meter, ditemani tangga geser yang merekat di sisi rak—alat pembantu meraih buku dengan letak teratas rak.

Chanyeol mengaku bahwa dirinya selalu nyaman berada di dalam lingkup sepi yang terbebas dari petugas perpustakaan. Hal unik yang tak pernah didapat jika kalian berada di sekolah bernuansa _vintage_ itu adalah perpustakaan yang bebas tanpa pengawasan guru maupun kamera tersembunyi.

Kelas Chanyeol berada di lantai kedua—di atas lantai dasar, membuatnya dapat dengan cepat tiba di perpustakaan sekolah. Kini, Chanyeol telah duduk di salah satu bangku kayu terdekat dengan jangkauannya.

Ia termenung, memandangi layar ponselnya yang gelap, sementara rerintik air hujan di luar sana masih takzim mengguyur lapisan trotoar luar gedung. Ia menunduk, mengembuskan napas sembari menghitung detik demi detik yang merangkak menuju menit.

Bosan menghampirinya, diam-diam Chanyeol menggerutu kecil. Di tempat seluas dan sesepi ini, ia tak mendapatkan hiburan sama sekali. Yang berkelebat di kepalanya hanyalah masa-masa silam ketika dirinya pertama kali menginjakkan perpustakaan bersama Baekhyun.

Kala maniknya mengarah pada rak novel romansa, masa silam perlahan-lahan mulai menggelayut di cabang benaknya.

.

.

_Aku masih berada di angkatan paling bawah, seminggu genap aku berada di sekolah menengah atas, aku mendapati banyak sekali teguran sopan serta pujian dari beberapa guru akibat pembawaanku yang sigap._

_"Kau lelaki paling diidamkan seluruh __orang__ tua, Chanyeol." Satu pujian yang kuterima dari Kepala Sekolah, ketika aku pertama kali diterima masuk ke sekolah terlabel itu. Kebetulan, Ibu adalah teman dekat Kepala Sekolah._

_Jika dulu aku banyak membanggakan seruan-seruan berisi madahan itu, maka sekarang aku seolah tak acuh lagi. Bukan bosan, tetapi, program suruh-menyuruh yang menyiksa, perlahan-lahan hadir di lingkar kehidupanku._

_Satu-dua guru kerap kali meminta tolong padaku, seperti titip makan siang, ambilkan __agenda__ kelas yang tertinggal di ruang guru, sampai menyimpan sepuluh buku di dalam perpustakaan. Aku mendesah berat, merasa tidak nyaman dengan perintah atau suruhan dari Guru Olahragaku yang satu ini._

_Tidak bisakah ia meminta pada petugas sekolah? Apa beliau sudah berpikir bahwa aku adalah tukang suruh? Sebagai murid angkatan paling bawah, aku tak banyak menolak perintah yang dilontarkan dengan sopan itu, memangnya aku bisa mengadu?_

_Meski menggerutu dalam hati, langkah kaki jenjangku tetap mengukir garis menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Ini hari Sabtu, sekolah membuka perpustakaan secara umum di hari Sabtu, mengingat letaknya yang berada di lantai dasar, maka orang asing pun akan mendapat izin untuk memasuki ruang besar itu mulai dari pagi hingga sore._

_Selagi langkah kakiku menekan undakan-undakan tangga, bibirku mendecih, merasakan berat yang menumpuk lengan ketika himpunan buku berlabel pelajaran olahraga itu tergenggam di jemariku._

_Letak perpustakaan yang hanya berada di gedung angkatan teratas seolah menguras tenagaku lebih banyak lagi. Kembali mengerahkan kekuatan di lengan, aku mengeluari gedung angkatan bawah dan menarik anjak ke gedung angkatan teratas._

_Di antara tiga gedung yang ada dalam lingkup sekolahku, gedung angkatan teratas adalah gedung terbesar yang tertilik oleh manikku. Gedung itu dimuat oleh seluruh siswa kelas tiga, yang sebentar lagi akan meninjau ujian kelulusan. _

_Koridor lantai dasar di gedung ini cenderung lebih terbuka, sangat terbuka malah, melihat sisi kiri koridor, kau akan mendapati pemandangan halaman sekolah langsung—sisi tersebut tak dihadang oleh dinding atau jendela. Begitu luas dan nyaman, tak salah aku memilih untuk bersekolah di sini._

_Sementara sisi kanan koridor lantai dasar disusuri oleh pintu-pintu ruang guru, ruang kepala sekolah, kantin gedung, UKS, dan—inilah yang kucari. Pintu perpustakaan. Pintu berbakal kaca itu memantulkan wajahku, aku mendapati tatanan rambut serta poni yang menutup keningku tampak berantakan._

_Aku menggeleng, membiarkan helaian rambut hitam itu menjuntai ke bawah, gerakan umumku ketika hendak merapikan surai tanpa repot menggunakan tangan yang sedang membawa buku. Kaki kananku terjulur ke depan, mendorong sisi pintu kaca dengan kemampuan seadanya._

_Perlahan, aku memasuki ruang luas itu. Memerhatikan kawas sekitar yang terlingkup di sana. Sepi, tanpa manusia, namun cahaya yang menyeruak masuk melewati tirai jendela dengan sisi terkeping itu membuat perpustakaan tampak segar._

_Aku menampung kesan menyenangkan dari pengalaman pertamaku memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Meski di luar sana, butir salju mulai berjatuhan, namun sinar matahari seolah tak kuasa untuk menggelapkan hawa perpustakaan. _

_Teringat akan niat awalku, langkah kakiku kembali mengayun lancar, mendekati salah satu rak yang berisi buku pelajaran olahraga. Tapak kaki yang bahkan tak berkisar dalam mode menghentak seolah mengepulkan debu di ubin._

_Entah seberapa sepi perpustakaan ini hingga lantainya banyak tertumpuk debu. Aku melewati beberapa lajur yang disusuri oleh rak, lantas membelitkan mata di antara himpunan buku. Sampai di dekat rak buku pelajaran, tanpa diniatkan siluet seorang gadis jangkung terekam di manik sibukku._

_Sementara kekuatan lenganku merendah, aku meletakkan buku di atas meja dekat rak, memandangi sosok gadis yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Punggungnya yang membelakangiku tampak ringkih, mengirim aliran maksud agar aku dapat melindunginya._

_Aku mengerjap, tak menyangka bahwa sepintas pemikiran itu akan terjamah di kepalaku. Jujur, tak biasanya aku seperti ini. Aku menyeka keringat, seraya mengembuskan napas. Menenangkan pikiran terlebih dahulu. _

_Diam-diam, jantung yang bersembunyi di balik tulang rusukku menghentak-hentak, seperti akan meledak._

_Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Sosok yang membelakangiku itu mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama, kupikir ia adalah orang asing yang berniat membaca di perpustakaan sekolahku. Buru-buru, aku menyusun buku pelajaran olahraga ke dalam rak, tanpa suara, enggan mengusik ketenangan yang diciptakan oleh gadis itu._

_Wajahnya tak tampak, ia masih duduk memunggungiku, namun jantung dan tiupan darah di balik kulitku menaikkan kecepatan. Menilik dari surai karamelnya, aku tahu bahwa gadis ini bukan gadis lazim yang aku temui selama menginjak di kawasan sekolah._

_Aku tahu, gadis ini adalah gadis luar. Maka dari itu—_

_Batinku terpenggal, otomatis, tak terelakkan ketika netraku mendapati pergerakan dari sosok itu. Sinar matahari yang diikuti angin musim dingin menerpa sosok itu, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya ketika ia bangkit dari posisi duduk. _

_Aku menelan ludah ketika dirinya berbalik, seperti sengaja mempertontonkan wajahnya ke arah manikku yang menjerit penasaran. Nyatanya, gerakan kecil itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan, namun membuat jantungku seperti hendak melompat keluar._

_Ia mematung, aku mendapati gerakannya seperti terkunci—sesaat setelah maniknya bersirobok dengan milikku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa bahwa perpustakaan bukanlah tempat senyap yang membosankan._

_Faktanya, seorang gadis bersurai karamel dengan mata sipit dan bibir ranum itu terjerat di kawasan perpustakaan. Bersama novel tebal di genggamannya, aku mengukir senyum. Baik, kesan awal yang baik. Aku melangkah ragu mendekatinya, spontan—gadis itu melangkah mundur, seperti takut akan kehadiranku._

_"Permisi," aku menjeda kalimat, sedikit memecah hening yang melanda sekitar perpustakaan. Gadis itu mengerjap, tak tahukah jika kerjapan matanya menimbun kesan manis? Aku kembali mendekatinya, hendak menilik lebih jelas paras yang separuh tertutup kain syal itu._

_"Kau… orang luar, bukan?" pertanyaanku mengiring ekspresi gugup di wajahnya yang cantik. Tubuhnya sekitar lima belas sentimeter di bawahku, namun, itu semua terasa sempurna. Seolah, tinggi badannya itu adalah pertanda takdir agar diriku dapat mudah merengkuh sosok berwajah misterius ini._

_Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menggeleng keras, mengenyahkan pikiran melantur yang singgah di kepalaku. Sementara sosok di hadapanku mengangguk, membenarkan terkaanku barusan. Ah, senyumku melebar._

_"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan—namaku Chanyeol." Percaya diri, aku mengulurkan tangan, tak peduli apabila gadis itu tak membalas uluran tanganku. Gadis itu memandangku lama, sorot matanya diselimuti ketakutan yang entah mengapa tak dapat kupahami maknanya._

_Namun, jemari gadis itu terulur, turut menerima sodoran tanganku. "Baekhyun. Namaku Baekhyun, oppa." Suara yang menyeruak masuk pertama kali ke dalam indra pendengaranku sungguh membuat hatiku merasa tenang, terlebih ketika dirinya mengukir senyuman malu yang tersembunyi di balik syal._

_Tergelak sesaat, aku membalas ujarannya. "Jangan panggil aku 'oppa', Baekhyun-ah~ aku tak setua itu!" dan tawanya turut mengalun indah, menemani hawa senyap di dalam perpustakaan. Membiarkan diriku sedikit terlarut dalam pertemuan menakjubkan di tengah musim gugur menjelang musim dingin ini._

_Baekhyun. Gadis penuntun kebahagiaan._

_"Kau murid SMP 'kan? Kalau sudah lulus, sekolah di sini ya." Gurauku kemudian, dibalas tawa manisnya._

.

.

Chanyeol memutus memori masa silamnya, dan kembali pada detik sekarang. Di dapatinya pintu perpustakaan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo di baliknya. Ia mengerjap, tak menyangka jika detik telah membawanya menuju sebuah kilas yang lebih cepat.

"Hai, Chanyeol."

Namun, senyumnya masih tersimpan baik. Baekhyun tidak ada di sana, _apa dia masih dalam perjalanan kemari_? Batinnya. Ragu-ragu, membalas senyuman Kyungsoo.

Ia rasa, ia harus bertahan berada di dekat Kyungsoo selama beberapa menit. "Hai, Kyungsoo-_ah_." Chanyeol menyadari perasaan bersalah kembali menikamnya, ia tidak ingin berada di dekat Kyungsoo untuk saat ini.

Namun, batinnya memaklumi keterlambatan Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengenyam ilmu di gedung yang jauh dari perpustakaan, mungkin saja ia masih berada di perjalanan. Rintik hujan di luar perpustakaan mengiring langkah Kyungsoo yang mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjap gugup. _Biarkan saja, Chanyeol. Biarkan_. Batinnya meneguhkan hati. Ia memilih untuk merenung, kembali merajut memori masa silam serta menyusun rencananya dalam memertemukan dua sosok gadis berkelahiran sama itu.

Selagi Kyungsoo melangkah mendekatinya, Chanyeol memejam. Tidak yakin, hatinya diselimuti perasaan yang tak meyakinkan, menjadikan napasnya terbuang pendek-pendek.

Sepanjang kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapati kecacatan dari temperamen Baekhyun. Gadis itu dapat mengontrol emosi dengan sendirinya, tak banyak merepotkan Chanyeol. Di sini, di perpustakaan bersejarah bagi mereka, Chanyeol ingin menuai kata maafnya dan terima kasih yang besar kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Ia tersadar bahwa permainan yang ia bangun selama ini adalah kekonyolan. Mengilas sedikit masa lalunya bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu masih memiliki hal yang terkubur jauh di mata misteriusnya, sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui sampai sekarang. Gumpalan yang menciptakan banyak keraguan di setiap langkah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau—aaa!" ujung kalimat Kyungsoo dihiasi jeritan spontan. Chanyeol terlalu ditampar oleh keterkejutan ketika mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo terhuyung ke arahnya, hendak menubruknya. Pria itu tak diberi pencerahan untuk berpikir selain bangkit, dan terburu-buru menopang tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Ia—tak paham mengapa Kyungsoo bisa berada di pelukannya kini.

"Chan—Chanyeol, _mianhae_. Aku tersandung." Manik Chanyeol lantas dibasuh oleh kabut kelam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo akan berakhir di dekapannya hanya karena tersandung, hanya karena kecerobohan matanya yang tak awas. Chanyeol ingin sekali mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dari pelukannya, namun lengan gadis itu malah terteguh di punggungnya, seolah gadis itu memang menginginkan pelukan ini.

"Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo berkata dengan volume pelan. Sementara, Chanyeol tidak berniat membalasnya. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku menerima gestur cepat ini. Bahkan selama masa-masanya yang berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyun cemburu, ia tak pernah berpikir akan memeluk Kyungsoo. "—kau mencintaiku 'kan?" Chanyeol tercekat, itu pertanyaan bodoh yang diutarakan dengan suara keras, menggema di naungan perpustakaan, serta menemani rerintik air hujan di luar sana.

_Chanyeol, apa yang harus kau lakukan?_ Ia membatin, ingin segera lepas dari jeratan yang diciptakan oleh Kyungsoo. Namun sayangnya, pintu perpustakaan telah tergerak perlahan, terbuka dari sisi luar, lantas memerlihatkan sosok gadis di balik pintu itu.

"Baek—Baekhyun-_ah_.." bisiknya, menyadari benang-benang ketakutan menghampirinya. Terlebih ketika sosok berparas manis itu telah benar-benar masuk ke area perpustakaan, mengedarkan pandangan, terlantas mengerjap ketika menilik sosok Chanyeol yang tengah mendekap Kyungsoo.

Gadis bermarga Byun itu melunturkan senyumnya. Ia tak tahu jika Kyungsoo berada di sana. "Chanyeol?" kerutan samar terlukis di keningnya bersamaan dengan luruhnya perasaan bahagia yang sempat kunjung di hatinya.

Semua orang pun tahu, kesalahpahaman akan selalu hadir di sebuah hubungan. Dan, hal itu kini datang, terselip di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, melukis keraguan.

"—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Satu pertanyaan itu meruntuhkan niat serta rencana Chanyeol.

.

.

"TO BE CONTINUED—"

.

.

Ada yang bingung apa sebenarnya maksud Chanyeol ngajakin dua cewek sekaligus ke perpus? Aku udah nyelipin di narasi. Coba dibaca lebih teliti. Kalau belum, tanya aja.


	12. Chapter 12

**FAST UPDATE! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Ilusi optis** adalah ilusi yang terjadi karena kesalahan penangkapan mata manusia. Ada anggapan konvensional bahwa ada ilusi yang bersifat fisiologis dan ada ilusi yang bersifat kognitif. Apakah sama dengan imajinasi?

**Imajinasi** secara umum, adalah kekuatan atau proses menghasilkan citra mental dan ide.

Istilah ini secara teknis dipakai dalam psikologi sebagai proses membangun kembali persepsi dari suatu benda yang terlebih dahulu diberi persepsi pengertian. Sejak penggunaan istilah ini bertentangan dengan yang dipunyai bahasa biasa, beberapa psikolog lebih menyebut proses ini sebagai "menggambarkan" atau "gambaran" atau sebagai suatu reproduksi yang bertentangan dengan imajinasi "produktif" atau "konstruktif".

Gambaran citra dimengerti sebagai sesuatu yang dilihat oleh "mata pikiran". Suatu hipotesis untuk evolusi imajinasi manusia ialah bahwa hal itu memperbolehkan setiap makhluk yang sadar untuk memecahkan masalah (dan oleh karena itu meningkatkan fitnes) perseorangan oleh penggunaan simulasi jiwa.

Saat ini, kepala Baekhyun terlalu dimakan oleh ilusi dan imajinasi.

.

.

Baekhyun banyak tersenyum ketika langkah kaki membawanya menuju perpustakaan tadi. Ia tahu, perasaan seperti itu akan selalu hadir di hatinya ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya ke sana. Perpustakaan selalu mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka di sana.

Kala itu, sosok Chanyeol yang menjulurkan tangan dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya itu sedikit-banyak menghapus masa lalu Baekhyun ketika bersama Daehyun. Baekhyun percaya, ketika dirinya berada di dekat Chanyeol, masa lalunya yang kelam perlahan-lahan akan merabun di hatinya, terlupa begitu saja.

Baekhyun bahkan percaya, bahwa Chanyeol akan mengajaknya menuju lembaran hidup baru yang lebih sempurna. Hal yang membuatnya berlajar memahami arti cinta, dan merajut gigih agar tak menjadi gadis yang egois lagi.

Ia menekan perasaannya, memendam sakit yang tak pernah ia bagi pada siapapun, dan memilih untuk mengukir senyum palsu di hadapan semua orang. Namun, segala bangunan kokoh yang menutup kesedihannya itu runtuh hari ini, detik ini, di kala maniknya mendapati kejadian yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Chanyeol. Dengan sepasang lengannya yang melindungi tubuh Kyungsoo.

Pemandangan yang membuat hatinya kian tertekan. Bukan terbakar seperti dulu, namun—kini yang ia dapati adalah perasaan lancar yang merujukkan suatu kata, _pengkhianatan_.

"Chanyeol? A—apa yang kau lakukan?" lagi, Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sosok Kyungsoo di dalam pelukan Chanyeol lantas mendongak ketika mendengar suara seorang gadis yang menyeruak di antara keheningan perpustakaan.

Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah belakang, tepat ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah mematung di ambang pintu. Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung, di masa itulah Chanyeol mengukir paksa untuk mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh gadis itu terhuyung ke belekang.

"Akh." Kyungsoo meringis, merasakan dorongan keras yang didapatinya dari lengan Chanyeol. Punggungnya mengantuk ujung meja dan bangku, menimbun rasa sakit yang lebih lagi.

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak merasakan hal sakit dari segala benda yang menukik tajam ke arahnya, namun—sosok Chanyeol-lah yang menggores ukiran sakit, tepat di dadanya. Mengetahui bahwa rupanya Chanyeol mendorongnya. Gadis itu memandang Chanyeol sedih, tak menyangka segala kejadian ini akan lewat di saat-saat seperti sekarang.

"Baekhyun-_ya_. Ka—kau baru datang?" Chanyeol bertanya patah-patah, tak memedulikan Kyungsoo yang masih memandangnya sendu. Pada dasarnya, Kyungsoo masih memaku atensi pada pujaan hatinya itu. Baekhyun, sebagai objek yang dituju oleh Chanyeol justru memandang Kyungsoo dengan kerutan samar di dahinya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Chanyeol. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol tercekat. Ia merasa pasokan oksigen yang tersimpan di paru-parunya kian menipis, seperti hendak minggat dari sana. Chanyeol tidak menyangka, kajadian ini akan menimpa Baekhyun.

Rencana baiknya untuk meminta maaf dan berujar terima kasih rupanya berakhir di sini. Chanyeol melangkah perlahan mendekati Baekhyun, namun—seperti pada pertemuan pertama mereka, Baekhyun melangkah mundur, menjauhi Chanyeol dengan ekspresi takut yang menghias wajahnya.

"Keinginanmu memilikiku apa, Chanyeol? Aku—tidak mengerti, kenapa aku selalu salah." Ucapan itu terdengar disarati oleh gentar, takut apabila ucapannya salah. Namun, nyatanya, kejadianlah yang salah. Kesalahpahamanlah yang mendindingi segala hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol tak menyerah, ia kembali mendekati Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-_ya_, kau tidak bisa langsung menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. Aku hanya—" tak sempat, Baekhyun telah memenggal penjelasannya.

"—hentikan!" suaranya lemah, meninju hati Chanyeol dengan ribuan perasaan bersalah. Seolah dirinya telah gagal menjaga sosok Baekhyun. Sosok yang sejak dulu begitu ingin dilindunginya. Berbagai ambisi yang membutakan Chanyeol perlahan-lahan memudar, menyadarkan Chanyeol akan kekeliruan yang ia ambil selama ini.

"Hentikan, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Kalimat itu diikuti oleh lelehan air yang bergelinding di atas pipi Baekhyun, menjadi kalimat terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol untuk hari ini. Membekukan pergerakan Chanyeol, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo di belakang sana.

Pintu perpustakaan tertutup, menyisakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di dalam sana.

"Chanyeol. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"—biarlah, Kyung-_ah_." Potong Chanyeol. Menangkis permintaan maaf Kyungsoo. Biar bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tidak bersalah. Semua murni kesalahannya, sejak awal memang begitu. "Semua sudah terjadi, tak ada yang bisa mengembalikannya." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, disertai kekehan kecil yang lemah, penuh dengan penyesalan.

Apalah arti penyesalan jika hadirnya tidak belakangan? Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, itu yang Chanyeol pahami.

Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mendekati Kyungsoo. "Maafkan atas kesalahanku selama ini." Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol bingung. Dan, Chanyeol ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Memutar balik langkahnya yang salah, dan meninjau kebenaran.

.

.

Ringisan kecil meluncur dari celah bibir Chanyeol yang pucat. Suhu musim gugur menjelang musim dingin yang hebat, terlebih kota ini dibungkus hujan sejak siang. Membekukan kulit manusia, serta memaksa mereka untuk mengaitkan kain-kain tebal di sekitar tubuh.

Chanyeol menduga, kehadiran suhu yang menurun ini bersamaan dengan kejutan yang menimpa dirinya hari ini. Ia mempercepat langkah menuju apartemen, tak berminat menumpang bus.

Sembari menggosokkan kedua belah tangan, Chanyeol meniupkan uap napasnya, mencari kehangatan kecil dari sana. Chanyeol tersadar, hari ini berlalu begitu cepat. Kilasan yang sungguh kilat, hingga dirinya tak dapat mencerna potongan kejadian yang direkam maniknya dengan baik.

Ia teringat, baru kemarin ia berkencan dengan gadisnya, melempar senyum, mengajak pulang bersama, bahkan mengecup kening seraya mengucap selamat malam. Namun, di masa berikutnya, kebahagiaan yang berada di atas awan itu segera terhentak jatuh ke bumi, menyakitkan.

Chanyeol bahkan tak mengira, sesaat setelah ia hendak menyuarakan kata maaf dan terima kasih pada dua gadis itu, di kala itu pula dirinya terlanda keterkejutan. Chanyeol merasa—tidak ada hari yang lebih buruk dibandingkan sekarang.

Ia mendengus kasar, menyusur surai kelamnya dengan jemari ketika langkah kaki membawanya menuju kafe bernuansa Amerika yang khas. Ia melambatkan langkahnya, menggores niat pada maniknya untuk mengarah pada kafe romantis itu.

Di kafe itulah kemarin ia dan Baekhyun memijakkan kaki, membuang separuh uangnya untuk membeli kopi demi hari kencan yang langka. Tanpa sadar, napasnya terbuang pendek-pendek, seperti dicekat oleh ratusan serat tak bernama sesal.

Entah kapan ia akan kembali meluruskan permasalahan ini. Entah sampai di detik ke berapa ia akan menyukseskan niatnya dalam meminta maaf. Menuai maafnya pada Kyungsoo, karena telah mempermainkan gadis itu, menjadikannya sarana untuk mengukir garis cemburu pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali melangkah di susur jalan kota, mengabaikan bising kendaraan serta padatnya manusia sore hari itu. Hujan telah lama mereda. Sementara, sisa angin musim gugur berembus, Chanyeol membatin, "_Terima kasih atas kesabaranmu selama ini, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku yang selalu berbuat salah_." Gerbang musim dingin terbuka, dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan sendu.

.

.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak menjalin benang-benang bernama niat yang terajut menjadi cabang pikiran negatif selama perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan. Ia telah cukup terhibur dengan keberadaan ponsel serta pesan-pesan singkat yang tersusun menjadi percakapan kecil di sana. Membaca ulang pesan Chanyeol adalah suatu pendorong niatnya menuju perpustakaan, menmui kekasihnya empat mata.

Di luar prediksi, kejadian tiba-tiba yang matang menjadi suatu adegan menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun terekam melalui netranya. Kembali menuntunnya menuju garis kebimbangan yang kasatmata, tak tampak oleh penglihatan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, mengalir di atas kendali pikiran, hingga dirinya merasa kejadian itu akan membuatnya pecah kapan saja.

Baekhyun telah berusaha menekan perasaannya, tidak seperti dulu, ia tidak merengek, apalagi bertingkah egois kepada kekasihnya. Tapi, ia merasa seluruh endapan sakit yang tertumpuk di dadahnya telah meluap, pertahanannya tempias, membuatnya hanya dapat menangis demi menumpahkannya. Ia sadar, bahwa cepat atau lambat, rasa sakitnya kian teroles anggapan mumur.

Baekhyun mengambil napas panjang-panjang, menantis perjalanan bus yang akan membawanya menuju rumah. Rumah, tempatnya bernaung bersama sang Ibu. Gadis itu hampir kembali terisak mengingat sosok Ibunya di rumah. Wanita kuat yang senantiasa menyiram roda kehidupannya dengan petuah yang tak pernah ia dengar.

Hati kecilnya menjerit sakit, hilang daya dengan segala tumpukan memori mengenai peristiwa di mana sepasang lengan Chanyeol yang mengungkung ama tubuh Kyungsoo. Bahkan, Baekhyun dapat memerkirakan hangatnya pelukan itu.

Di dalam bus yang masih mengukir lajur menuju tiap pemberhentian, dengan diiringi kabut bekas hujan, mata Baekhyun tampak menerawang. Ia sadar bahwa pelukan Chanyeol telah lama tak menyinggahnya. Katakan Baekhyun maniak, karena sejujurnya—kemarin, ketika mereka berkencan, gadis itu masih dapat merasakan pelukan Chanyeol. Namun, hal itu seperti tak layak lagi di dapatkan Baekhyun, pelukan itu.

Lengannya terangsur demi mendekap tas sekolah, membiarkan sepasang kelopaknya terkatup, lantas menuntun benaknya menuju sosok Chanyeol. Pemberhentian bus terlewat silih berganti, muatan penumpang bus perlahan-lahan menyurut, menyisakan beberaoa manusia yang akan menamatkan perjalanannya di pemberhentian terakhir.

Langit kota mulai redup, matahari telah pulang ke ufuk barat, terganti oleh bulan purnama yang penuh. Di sana, Baekhyun meniti waktu dengan mata terpejam erat.

_Ke mana perginya Chanyeol-ku yang dulu?_

Batinnya tanpa mengetahui adanya buliran air yang menyembul dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja melangkah mengeluari perpustakaan dengan wajah memerah, menumpuk emosi yang beradu menjadi satu di dalam dadanya. Paduan antara; sedih, marah, malu, dan kecewa. Siapapun yang menilik ekspresinya, tak akan pernah sanggup memahaminya.

Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Sosok yang telah lama menunggu gadis itu di depan pintu perpusatakaan. Pria yang tak menarik anjak untuk pulang, dan lebih memilih untuk menguntit Kyungsoo ke perpustakaan sekolah.

Pintu perpusatakaan yang terbuka untuk yang ketiga kalinya semenjak kaki Jongin menumpu tubuh di depan perpustakaan telah banyak menghela atensinya. Pertama, ia melihat Baekhyun yang membuka pintu—mengeluari perpustakaan dengan mata berair. Kedua, ia melihat Chanyeol yang selanjutnya turut membuka pintu—tak lama setelah Baekhyun. Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo-lah orang berikutnya yang membuka pintu.

Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul. Namun, senyum itu tak dapat bertahan lama ketika maniknya mendapati ekspresi tak terbaca milik Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, kau tak apa?" Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk seraya mengayun tungkai lurus, seolah tak memedulikan lingkar sekitarnya. Jongin menelan ludah gugup, menganggap bahwa tingkah laku sahabatnya adalah suatu kejanggalan.

"Kyung," satu panggilan itu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Gadis bersurai gelombang itu mendongak, memaksa tulang lehernya untuk tergerak ke arah Jongin. Maniknya tergores corak merah. Jongin yang memandangnya seolah dapat mengetahui hal-hal buruk yang terkubur jauh di dalam manik Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung?" Jongin bertanya lambat-lambat, membenahi letak tas punggungnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi sebelum menyahut, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jongin? Kupikir kau sudah pulang." Ia bahkan tak dapat menutup nada kesalnya ketika menyahut pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin mengedip, spontan menelan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba saja menghadang tenggorokannya untuk berbicara. "A—aku," Jongin berpikir keras, tak ingin mengeluarkan jawaban yang salah. Maniknya berputar, mengikuti ceruk otaknya yang juga tengah berputar di dalam tengkorak.

"Dengar, Jongin…" suara lirih Kyungsoo memenggal gumaman berpikir Jongin. Membuat pria itu menoleh dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang mengerjap heran. "—kau tak perlu tahu masalahku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Kau tak berhak." Jongin sungguh ingin sekali membiarkan kalimat itu terbawa angin, lantas terkirim di langit, dan tak kembali lagi.

Nyatanya, Jongin hanyalah manusia yang penuh harap. Kalimat itu tetep menggema di teliganya, bahkan sampai Kyungsoo telah menikung di balik koridor. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

Terkadang, ia berpikir—_aku sahabatmu, Kyungsoo_.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya, tidak menaruh kekuatan yang besar, namun juga tidak begitu lemah. Dan deritan pintu kayu yang lapuk itu menarik perhatian seorang Ibu di dalam dapur rumah.

"Aku pulang." Suara parau Baekhyun mengisi udara, membiarkan pendengaran Ibunya mengirim sinyal kepada sepasang alis untuk mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati nada suara yang begitu hilang daya itu.

Ibunya sigap melangkah menuju ruang tengah yang menghubung pintu utama rumah, maniknya mendapati sosok Baekhyun, gadis kesayangannya, tengah melepas sepatu dengan kepala tertunduk lelah. Seorang Ibu Baekhyun selalu menghampiri gadisnya itu, sesaat ketika dirinya menemukan gelagat buruk dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ya_, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali?" disertai kerlingan sesaat menuju jam dinding, Ibunya menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas sebelah sepatunya yang masih merekat di kaki kanan, terlantas mendongak ke arah sang Ibu, tak peduli dengan sepasang maniknya yang disesaki air mata.

Ibunya kontan menghentikan langkah, menilik adanya bulir air yang mengotori pipi gadisnya, seolah menjadikan hati seorang Ibu turut tercabik sakit. "Hey, Sayang—kau kenapa?" dan Baekhyun di sana dapat mendengar detak jantungnya menghentak tak beraturan.

Katakan ia bodoh, tapi—perhatian yang diberikan oleh Ibunya seolah mengingatkannya akan sosok Chanyeol. Gadis itu menyupayakan keheningan di dalam ruang tengah yang superminimalis itu, ia terisak samar, mengingat kejadian yang menimpa maniknya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

Ibunya kian mengerutkan kening, terlebih ketika menyadari bahwa tungkai gadisnya melangkah perlahan ke arahnya. Di kejap berikutnya, gadis kesayangannya itu telah menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih tinggi dari sang Ibu membuat wanita yang lebih pendek hanya dapat turut memeluk gadisnya. "Ibu… apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mengerti." Dan isakan yang menyelingi pertanyaan berat itu membuat Ibunya terheran.

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun merajut langkah baru, menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang selalu menumpuknya. Bagaimana perasaan tertekannya hingga kini, serta kebahagiaan sesaat yang singgah di kehidupannya kala bersama Chanyeol.

Ibunya menyimak, tak henti mendentingkan alat makan—bertujuan meramaikan suasana malam yang sedih bagi Baekhyun. Wanita paruh baya dengan kerutan samar di wajahnya itu mengangkat kepala, ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun telah menghentikan kalimatnya. Maniknya ditimpa oleh pemandangan Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk dalam.

"Baek," ia memangilnya perlahan. Membuat gadis jangkung itu mengangkat kepala. Mata sembab dengan hidung merah itu ditilik oleh Ibunya sudah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika Baekhyun masih berada di usia kanak-kanak. Hari ini, Ibunya kembali mendapati pemandangan itu.

"Apa besar cintamu pada Chanyeol masih sama seperti saat kau mencintai Daehyun?" Baekhyun tertegun mendapati pertanyaan itu. Ia merenung lama, berusaha mengingat seberapa besar dulu cintanya kepada Daehyun. Sementara detik jam terus berjalan di atas keheningan, gadis itu perlahan menyadari bahwa masa-masa dulu hanyalah bagian yang terlewat di kehidupannya sebagai penuntun pelajaran.

Ia menggeleng dalam keheningan, tak peduli apabila Ibunya dapat melihatnya atau tidak. Ia hanya membutuhkan sandaran saat ini, ruangnya untuk bercerita hanyalah kepada sang Ibu. Ibunya tersenyum sebelum mengatakan suatu hal.

"Kalau begitu, cintamu yang lebih besar kau berikan kepada Chanyeol?" terkaan Ibunya yang itu tak mendapat anjakan waktu yang lama dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, setelahnya memutuskan untuk meraih sendok dan sumpitnya di atas meja, ingin segera menamatkan kegiatan makan malamnya, dan disambung dengan bercerita pada Ibunya.

"Baekhyun-_ya_, sebenarnya—menurutmu, semua hal yang telah terjadi dalam dunia cintamu itu kesalahan siapa? Apa kau sudah tahu?" dibarengi dengan denting sendok, Ibunya kembali melempar pertanyaan. Baekhyun telah lama tidak merasakan hal ini semenjak dirinya menjejak sekolah menengah atas.

Ia meneguhkan ceruk otaknya untuk merajut pikiran yang lurus, berusaha menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan simpel Ibunya. Ia mengetukkan sumpit ke atas lingkar mangkuk sup, tanpa sadar bahwa kesibukan berpikirnya telah banyak mengusir kesedihan hatinya.

"Kupikir, Chanyeol yang salah," ia menjeda kalimat yang dikepung nada ragu itu. Berdehem sesaat, ia melanjutkan. "Ia tidak mengerti kalau aku memendam sakit selama ia sibuk berkegiatan menjadi anggota organisasi sekolah, dan tiba-tiba saja dia melakukan hal seronok di perpustakaan hari ini." Baekhyun menjelaskan seraya melalui kegiatan makannya dengan embusan angin malam yang dingin di luar rumah.

Ibunya memandang Baekhyun nyalang, menunjukkan sirat kejut yang tak terbaca oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Gadisnya tengah sibuk dengan makan malamnya, sementara sang Ibu telah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan malamnya, beliau memandang Baekhyun heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?" Wanita paruh baya itu menopang tubuhnya dengan siku yang diletakkan di atas permukaan meja, berusaha memicing matanya pada sosok gadis kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun menaruh perhatiannya kembali pada sang Ibu, lantas mengerjap bingung.

"Apa? Kenapa Ibu bertanya seperti itu? Sudah jelas ini kesalahan Chanyeol, karena ia tidak memedulikan perasaanku yang selama ini tertekan melihatnya berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun membalas ketus. Terkadang, Ibunya bisa lambat menangkap maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun, namun—itu semua memiliki maksud lain. Ibunya selalu menyimpan kejutan dari setiap langkahnya menemani Baekhyun.

Wanita paruh baya itu melantunkan tawa halus yang memenuhi udara di ruang makan, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya, lantas menoleh pada sang Ibu heran. _Apa yang lucu_? Batinnya menggumamkan hal tersebut. Selagi Ibunya menyeka air di sudut mata akibat tertawa, Baekhyun berdehem gugup, menghentikan tawa Ibunya.

"Sayang, kau benar-benar lucu. Mengingatkan Ibu pada Ayahmu dulu." Mendengar kata Ayah yang dilempar oleh Ibunya, Baekhyun terdiam—mengedip beberapa kali ketika gumpalan heran menikamnya. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa Ibunya masih bisa tertawa lepas sementara Ayahnya telah pergi meninggalkan dunia sejak dirinya masih di sekolah dasar.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya, mengamati wajah cantik Ibunya yang selalu bersinar meskipun pendamping hidupnya telah lama pergi dari sisi mereka berdua. Pemikiran itu membuat cabang di kepalanya mengalir cepat, membandingkan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, _bagaimana kalau Chanyeol pergi dari sisiku, ya_? Itu bukan pengandaian, namun bayangan yang akan menuntunnya menuju gerbang kesadaran.

"Biar bagaimanapun, Chanyeol tidak mengetahui masa lalumu bukan? Bagaimana mungkin ia akan berusaha menjaga perasaanmu—ia bahkan tak tahu kalau perasaanmu sakit. Kau tidak menunjukkannya bukan? Kau selalu memendamnya sendirian, sibuk menjaga sikap agar tidak terlihat egois." Penjelasan panjang itu adalah awalan dari nasihat Ibunya malam ini, dan sedikit-banyak membuat Baekhyun terdiam lama. Apa yang dikatakan Ibu selalu benar, itu yang akan ia pelajari hari ini.

"Bu," ia memanggil Ibunya dengan sepasang manik yang menerawang jauh ke gelas kristal di meja. Ibunya yang tengah merapikan sisa piring di atas meja lantas menggumam demi merepons. "—sebenarnya, aku tidak membenci Chanyeol. Aku hanya kecewa padanya, ia menyakitiku. Aku merasa pertahananku untuk menjadi gadis baik yang tak egois gagal di sini." Baekhyun menunduk, menekuk jemarinya di atas lingkar gelas, lantas mengembuskan napas selagi pendengarannya menanti jawaban Ibunya.

"Sejak awal kau sudah gagal, Baekhyun." Ibunya menggesturkan gerakan sebelah tangannya yang mendekat ke arah kepala Baekhyun, mengusapnya perlahan, sementara sosok gadis muda di sana justru terdiam. "Kau gagal karena, pada akhirnya kau tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol, kau malah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di perpustakaan tadi sore. Bukankah itu tindakan egois?" Ibunya mengukir senyum ketika manik Baekhyun menukik ke atas—ke arah mutiara kelam Ibunya.

"Kau pikir, semua hubungan akan selalu lancar bila gadisnya tidak egois? Tidak, Sayang. Kau salah." Ibunya yang baru saja bangkit dari posisi terduduk lantas menghampiri Baekhyun, kembali mendaratkan tulang duduk di sebelah gadisnya. Ibunya menilik ekspresi bingung yang beradu dengan cemas di paras Baekhyun. Sesaat setelah Baekhyun menyelipkan anakan rambut ke belakang telinganya, gadis itu membuka suara.

"La—lalu apa?"

Pertanyaan kecil yang diutarakan dengan suara penuh keraguan serta gentar yang berlebih itu menuai senyum manis di bibir Ibu Baekhyun. Wanita paruh baya itu menghela jemari Baekhyun, membawanya menuju pangkuan. "Kesabaran dan keberanian." Jeda sejenak yang diberikan oleh Ibu Baekhyun kembali menjadikan sepasang kelopak gadis itu mengatup cepat-cepat, bingung.

"Ibu pikir, kau harus meningkatkan kontrol emosi kesabaranmu. Semua bisa dijalani jika kau bersabar. Ada pintu masuk, ada pula pintu keluar." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan senyum menawan Ibunya, mengalirkan seulir perasaan hangat yang akan terus mendekap hatinya.

Malam itu, kepala Baekhyun disesaki oleh kalimat-kalimat ragu yang entah sampai kapan akan membawanya pulang menuju dekapan Chanyeol.

.

.

"TO BE CONTINUED"

.

.

Udah ngerti belum sekarang? Udah puas belum sama panjangnya? Kurang cepet apa ini _update_-nya? Hehe.


	13. Chapter 13

**FAST UPDATE, AGAIN! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Hubungan** (bahasa Inggris: _**Relationship**_) adalah kesinambungan interaksi antara dua orang atau lebih yang memudahkan proses pengenalan satu akan yang lain. Hubungan terjadi dalam setiap proses kehidupan manusia.

**Proses** adalah urutan pelaksanaan atau kejadian yang terjadi secara alami atau didesain, mungkin menggunakan waktu, ruang, keahlian atau sumber daya lainnya, yang menghasilkan suatu hasil. Suatu proses mungkin dikenali oleh perubahan yang diciptakan terhadap sifat-sifat dari satu atau lebih objek di bawah pengaruhnya. Bandingkan dengan pengolahan.

.

.

Jarum pendek pada jam dinding di rumah Chanyeol telah menuding kaku angka enam, kotanya masih dilingkup oleh langit yang gelap, diikuti oleh kabut dingin yang memaksa pria itu untuk merapatkan mantelnya.

Chanyeol mengeluari gedung apartemennya dengan menuruni dua undakan tangga di ujung pintu utama gedung. Langkahnya membawa tubuh menuju permukaan trotoar yang masih digenangi air sisa hujan hebat kemarin sore. Ia membuang napas panjang, menyembulkan uap tipis sebagai indikasi bahwa cuaca hari ini kian meningkat drastis.

"Chanyeol!" suara khas Luhan merasuki indra pendengarannya, menarik atensi Chanyeol. Ia yang tengah melangkah, spontan menghentikan kegiatannya demi memalingkan tubuh ke arah belakang. Maniknya menyusur sisi trotoar yang tersiram cahaya lampu jalan.

Ketika itulah ia mendapati telinganya bergetar tersinggung angin pagi selagi netranya menemukan sosok gadis dalam balutan seragam sekolah.

Gadis itu separuh berlari menghampirinya, ketika paras manis gadis itu telah terekam sempurna di matanya, lintasan mengenai fakta Luhan singgah di kepalanya; kediaman gadis itu berada tak jauh di perumahannya.

"Semalam Baekhyun meneleponku." Ujaran lambat itu merasuki telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedip, tersadar bahwa dirinya malah melajur pikiran pada hal lain. "Apa?" ia menuntut pengulangan pada Luhan.

Sementara gadis di hadapannya membuang napas seraya merapikan rambut di bagian pelipis, bibirnya terbuka—menyuarakan pengulangan kalimat yang tak didengar oleh Chanyeol. "Baekhyun meneleponku." Lebih singkat dari sebelumnya, namun Chanyeol dapat menampungnya melalui lubang telinga.

Pria itu mengukir kerutan di dahi, masih belum paham. Ia merasa, Luhan mengatakan hal yang terlalu masuk ke inti dan tak membiarkan Chanyeol tahu maksud dan niatnya. Gadis bermata lebar dengan tas merah di punggungnya itu berdecak.

"Kupikir kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Baekhyun. Ternyata, kau tak berbeda dengan Daehyun." Kalimat terakhir yang dilempar oleh Luhan sungguh diharapkan Chanyeol agar turut dimakan kabut kelam pagi yang dingin, nyatanya kalimat itulah yang mendesing tajam di benaknya.

Sosok Luhan yang menjauhinya menyisakan seberkas perasaan mengganjal di dada Chanyeol. Nama asing yang baru saja dimartil Luhan seolah memaksa untuk merekat di ceruk otaknya.

_Daehyun_?

.

.

Chanyeol tahu, harinya tak akan sesempurna dulu ketika Baekhyun mulai menjauhinya seperti saat ini. Dua hari terinjak oleh waktu, dibiarkannya Kyungsoo yang setiap hari mengunjungi kelasnya—kembali teguh melakukan rutintasnya untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak banyak menaruh pemikiran untuk balik mendekati Kyungsoo seperti yang ia lakukan di masa lampau. Dua hari yang terisi hanyalah ruang kosong di sudut hatinya. Jika dulu, senyuman Baekhyun akan terekam di maniknya—lantas menjalin rajutan memori di dalam ceruk otaknya, kini hanya bayang-bayang semu mengenai air mata Baekhyun yang ada di kepalanya, itu membuatnya tersiksa.

Kemarin ia bahkan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah melamun di koridor panjang sekolah dengan kepala yang terarah pada jendela, namun di masa gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, ia pergi menghindar—tidak berkenan untuk menilik Chanyeol, apalagi berbincang dengannya.

Fakta mengenai hubungan mereka yang masih terjalin dalam kata 'kekasih' seolah mendesak Chanyeol untuk segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman, meninggalkan bercak air mata dan sirat sedih yang dipancar oleh kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengerang, menarik ujung-ujung rambutnya selagi langkah kaki membawanya untuk menyusur tangga bawah menuju kantin utama sekolah. Makan siang yang biasa ia genapi dengan aktivitas adalah dengan keberadaan Baekhyun di sampingnya, entah berapa banyak momentum kecil yang terasa kosong semenjak kabut gelap menghampiri hubungan mereka.

Pria it mendesah berat, bingung dengan jalan pikirnya, dan tak dapat menentukan ke arah mana ia akan berlabuh nantinya. Chanyeol menuruni undakan anak tangga terakhir, dibarengi oleh sosok Kyungsoo yang baru saja menikung tubuh dari kelokan.

Chanyeol spontan menahan langkah kaki, enggan bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu turut menghentikan langkah, memainkan jemarinya dalam genggaman ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol-lah sosok yang tengah berada di hadapannya.

Hawa gugup mengikat erat keduanya, berbagi satu pandangan yang menyirat keraguan, terlebih pada mata Chanyeol. Ia tidak berpendapat bahwa sosok Kyungsoo akan berhadapan dengannya di tikungan koridor seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya, berdehem sesaat sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju sisi kiri untuk mendapat ruang berjalan, namun Kyungsoo mengikutinya—kembali menghalau jalannya. Chanyeol melangkah ke kanan, tungkai gadis itu kembali menyertainya, Chanyeol berdecak.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo-_ah_, aku mau lewat." Chanyeol membiarkan pita suaranya bergetar, menyuarakan kalimat pertamanya semenjak kakinya melangkah mengeluari kelas menuju kantin. Gadis bersurai gelombang di depannya menarik napas, seakan mengambil kekuatan sebanyak-banyaknya melalui udara. "Yeol, aku ingin bicara padamu." Dan itu adalah seulir kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol mengatupkan matanya cepat, mengerjap.

.

.

Tanpa Chanyeol. Dua hari. Perlahan namun pasti, hal pasif bernama kerinduan akan menggerogot setiap raga Baekhyun, menjadikan detik aktivitasnya terasa tak berujung dan tak membuahi makna.

Luhan masih selalu menemani harinya, namun tak sesering dulu—mungkin gadis itu juga lelah menyaksikan sahabatnya yang tak pernah tersenyum akhir-akhir ini.

Atap sekolah adalah ruang luas yang tak terbenteng oleh pelindung, menjadikan dirimu bebas menghirup udara sesuka hati—diikuti oleh arah pandang yang menjelajah susur bawah gedung, cocok sekali untuk menjernihakan pikiran dan menjalin ketenangan.

Di sanalah Baekhyun berada, terduduk di salah satu bangku yang merapat pada dinding pembatas atap diikuti oleh desau angin siang di musim gugur menjelang dingin. Gadis itu merapatkan sweter, menyadari bahwa telah lama otot wajahnya tak tergerak untuk mengukir senyum.

Kalimat Ibunya yang selalu berdengung di kepalanya, mengenai konteks kesabaran yang harus ia geluti selama masa berhubungan, bukan usaha untuk menjadi sosok yang tidak egois atau altruisme.

Baekhyun banyak menoleran suatu kesalahpahaman dengan cara menyendiri, tak ingin diusik oleh seorangpun—termasuk Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Tanpa tahu, bahawa pintu keluar dari permasalahan ini adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Ia tidak membiarkan Chanyeol mendekatinya, meskipun kerinduan terpancar jelas di sudut hatinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk berpikir sejenak di lingkup terbuka yang sunyi tersebut. Baekhyun membuang napasnya, tersadar bahwa musim gugur telah tertinggal jauh—menyisakan hawa musim dingin yang membuatnya menggigil.

Chanyeol bersalah, karena ia mendekati Kyungsoo—sementara Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Itu opini yang singgah untuk pertama kalinya di kepala Baekhyun semenjak ia terduduk di atap sekolah, namun ditepisnya pemikiran tersebut semenjak fakta tunggal mengenai Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah anggota organisasi sekolah. Suatu kewajaran apabila mereka dekat.

Baekhyun meringis, tak kunjung mendapatkan jalan keluar untuk berpikir. Ia bersikeras bahwa seluruh kesalahan ada di tangan Chanyeol, membiarkan hatinya teremuk akibat segala perlakuannya, sehingga dirinya merasa tak pernah dihargai—usahanya yang tak dihargai.

_Apa keinginan Chanyeol_? Baekhyun teringat, pertanyaan itu pernah ia lempar pada Chanyeol saat di perpustakaan. Saat di mana kilasan tak terduga itu membekas di manik Baekhyun. Ia lantas mengerjap, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya mengenai keinginan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Di antara keheningan yang membelai hawa atap sekolah, gadis itu menaksir adanya getar di hati ketika mengingat senyum Chanyeol.

Senyum seorang pria yang menolongnya bangkit dari keterpurukan masa lalu, senyum yang semestinya bernilai tinggi untuk dimiliki. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi terduduknya, meneguhkan hati bahwa ia harus turut maju dari masalah ini, tak ingin lagi menghadang Chanyeol untuk mendekatinya.

"_Aku… harus meluruskan ini_." Dan disertai kalimat dorongan dari Ibunya, batin Baekhyun telah tertancap tajam di janjinya.

.

.

Jongin terpaksa mengundur niatnya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Akhir-akhir ini, sahabatnya itu sering melamun di kelas, tak peduli apabila sejumlah guru telah menegurnya, maniknya seolah memaku pada satu titik dan tak akan tergerak sama sekali jikalau bel sekolah belum berdentang.

Jongin sebagai sosok teman yang telah begitu lama mengenalnya mau tak mau mengidap perasaan prihatin. Ia membujuk gadis itu untuk makan siang bersama seperti dulu, namun yang didapatinya hanya tatapan kosong dari manik kelam Kyungsoo, lantas gadis itu berlalu darinya.

Hari ini pun keseluruhan detik berjalan seperti dua hari yang lalu. Menggores laju yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Jongin tak mendapat acuh dari gadis itu. Sebenarnya waktu yang terjalin di masa lalupun sama seperti sekarang—di mana Kyungsoo lebih sering memandangnya tajam, menggurat sirat ketidakpedulian yang sesak, serta menuai kalimat pedas padanya.

Sementara, Jongin tidak pernah memperkonflik hal itu selama Kyungsoo masih menempati posisi pertama di hatinya—setelah keluarga.

Jongin membuang napas, beralih mendekati bangku Kyungsoo di depan mejanya. Istirahat sekolah masih berluang panjang, namun Jongin enggan mendekati kantin untuk sekadar mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Tulang duduknya mendarat pada bangku belajar Kyungsoo selama di kelas. Maniknya menelusur sisi meja gadis itu, menangkap setiap lembar kertas yang teracak di atas permukaan meja halis tersebut. Jongin menilik suasana kelas yang ramai, menyadari bahwa sebagian teman sekelasnya tak memfokus pandang padanya, Jongin kembali menaruh atensi pada sekumpulan kertas yang terserak di meja Kyungsoo.

Jemarinya menyingkap lembaran berisi tugas organisasi serta pekerjaan sekolah lainnya. Ia tahu bahwa hal yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah hal iseng, coba-coba yang ia sangka tak berbuah makna. Namun, rupanya entah di detik mana ketika netranya membendung buku sketsa yang terselip di loker meja membuat pemikiran mengenai ruang kosong itu terisi.

Jongin mengernyit heran. Tidak yakin jika buku sketsa tersebut milik Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur hati-hati sebelum benar-benar memutuskan untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Kyungsoo masih tak acuh padanya hingga kini, maka sebab itulah istirahat makan siang inipun terisi dengan waktunya tanpa Kyungsoo.

Menaksir-naksir apa maksud dari keberadaan buku sketsa gambar tersebut. Jongin menarik napasnya ketika menyadari bahwa hingga detik ini, tak ada yang memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Leluasa, Jongin memaling sampul tebal tersebut. Halaman kertas pertama menyembul, melukis kerutan samar di dahi Jongin. Pria itu mengerjap untuk beberapa saat, sementara hening melingkup hawanya—kontras dengan keramaian kelas.

Kertas putih yang tertimpa goresan halus pensil, membentuk ukiran wajah tampan dua orang orang di dalam sana. Jongin tak merasa bahwa sosok di dalam sketsa itu adalah dirinya, namun pada faktanya, terselip _hangeul_ kecil di bawa goresan paras tersebut.

_Jongin-ah, precious person._ Dan keraguan itu seolah tersingkap angin sejuk musim dingin di jejak awal bagi Jongin. Mengetahui bahwa sosok di dalam autograf tersebut adalah dirinya. Tanpa menghapus senyum, matanya bergulir pada goresan paras di sebelahnya, ia mendapati jantungnya berdetak tak berirama.

_Park Chanyeol__. My last first love_.

.

.

Taman sekolah berada tepat di belakang tiga gedung yang berdiri kokoh dengan muatan ratusan orang. Lingkup asri yang dilalui oleh sungai kecil, ternaung oleh pepohonan ranggas. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengharap ketenangan akan menyelip di antara perasaan canggung keduanya kini.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang mengajak Chanyeol berbicara tadi, namun dirinya mendapati sepasang bibirnya terkatup rapat tak membuka, barang sedikit. Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di samping tonggak pohon lantas menyandarkan punggung di sana, menanti kalimat pertama Kyungsoo yang akan mengoyak keheningan.

Kyungsoo memilin ujung seragamnya, ragu untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu berdehem kecil, membuat Chanyeol menoleh cepat. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang lama, hingga sosok yang tengah ia tancap oleh satu tatapan itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku ingin meminta penjelasanmu mengenai hubungan kau, aku, dan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo mengeping keheningan di antara desau angin dingin yang berembus mengenai kulitnya. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok Chanyeol, ragu. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya begitu mendengar penuturan lancar dari Kyungsoo.

Langkah kakinya yang meragu itu mengingatkan Chanyeol akan pertemuan pertama mereka. Menarik jalur otaknya untuk mengilas balik masa-masa di mana dirinya mengenal Kyungsoo pertama kali. Lima tahun yang lalu—ketika dirinya masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Chanyeol mengedip, memudarkan ingatannya mengenai masa lalu yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya memerangkap benak. Telaga cokelat dengan pupil bening milik Kyungsoo itu mengarah pada netra bulat Chanyeol, mengirim sebuah ekspresi tak terbaca dari paras Chanyeol.

Tatapan sendu Kyungsoo seolah merambatkan sebuah pengertian untuk Chanyeol. "Aku… hanya bertanya, kau boleh menjawabnya—boleh juga tidak." Dan ketika gadis itu telah berdiri di hadapannya, Chanyeol merasakan dadanya terhimpit oleh udara sesak. Manik Chanyeol terhadang kabut cemas yang bahkan tak dapat dieja oleh Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan netranya pada rumput dingin yang terjejak oleh kakinya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam—seolah ingin mengetahui bahwa pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan bermakna apa. Ia bahkan tak menduga-duga, Kyungsoo akan memartil pertanyaan itu, ia tak menyediakan jawaban halus untuk penjelasannya.

Dalam satu embusan angin awal musim dingin, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, memaksa tulang leher untuk memapah wajah pada sosok Kyungsoo. Gadis yang begitu dikenalnya, lebih dari lima tahun—lebih lama dari Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, biarkan aku berbicara di sini."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sepasang alisnya ketika tuturan tersebut dilempar oleh Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk tanpa ragu, itulah yang ia inginkan, membiarkan Chanyeol berujar mengenai penjelasan. Ia tidak akan menyela.

Segera setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol melangkah satu jejak ke arah Kyungsoo. Semeter menjaraki keduanya, membuat Kyungsoo harus mendongak demi menilik paras tampan Chanyeol.

"Kyung, kau mencintaiku, bukan begitu?" namun, Kyungsoo tak menyangka bahwa kalimat pertama yang merangkap sebagai penjelasan awal dari Chanyeol adalah pertanyaan tunggal, sesuatu yang menudingnya jauh menuju sudut ruang gelap, membungkam mulutnya.

Ia mengerjap, telah berjanji bahwa dirinya tidak akan menyela perkataan Chanyeol selagi pria itu memberikan penjelasan yang ia inginkan, namun—kali ini, pupil Chanyeol menyorong sebuah interogasi yang harus ia jawab. Kyungsoo menelan pil keraguannya, bersiap menerima kenyataan pahit apabila dirinya berani menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol—jelas, Chanyeol telah dimiliki oleh gadis lain.

"Ba—bagaimana kau tahu?" dan, Kyungsoo hanya dapat melanting pertanyaan pula, yang disambut senyuman hangat Chanyeol. Senyuman yang betapa Kyungsoo tahu bahwa di balik itu semua, tersimpan kegundahan yang membuncah dan tak dapat terbendung lagi. Senyum yang mematikan pergerakannya. Kyungsoo berdehem gugup.

"Bukankah sudah sangat terlihat? Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Aku tidak marah, dan tidak akan pernah—untuk gadis sepertimu." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, tersadar bahwa sinar matahari siang menyembul di antara kapas awan yang menggantung di langit. Cahayanya yang hangat sedikit mencairkan hawa dingin di sekitar Chanyeol. Pria itu menarik napas, sementara Kyungsoo memandangi ujung sepatu putihnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo." Satu kalimat yang diakhiri dengan lugas bahwa nama Kyungsoo disebutkan di akhir kata itu membuat kepalanya tersentak ke arah wajah Chanyeol, kelopaknya mengerjap berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa tiga kata yang baru saja disebut oleh Chanyeol bukanlah bualan.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdentum keras tak sepadan dengan tempo, darahnya mengumpul di sekitar pipi—menciptakan raut manis yang sukses mengukir senyum Chanyeol. Jemari Chanyeol terulur, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo selayak adik kandungnya.

"—tapi, aku tidak mencintaimu." Baru saja Kyungsoo menemukan titik harapan di atas langit, gadis itu kembali terhempas jatuh ke tanah—tersadar bahwa _suka_ dan _cinta_ bukanlah suatu bandingan yang serupa. Gadis itu menahan napas, menumpuk beban sakit yang merampas habis tenaganya. Ia menggaruk lengan, tetap mengarahkan pandangan pada manik Chanyeol.

"Jadi?" tanyanya singkat.

"Dan, karena aku menyukaimu itulah, aku selalu mendorong segala keinginan dan niatku padamu. Kau tahu, tapi aku telah gagal menjadikanmu sebagai penopang segala keinginanku." Chanyeol bergumam dengan arah pembicaraan yang acak, membuat Kyungsoo dirambat kebingungan.

Hening sesaat ketika Chanyeol menengadah, memandang batang-batang kayu tanpa daun, serta sinar matahari yang menyiram wajahnya secara halus. Chanyeol membuang napasnya pendek.

"Aku minta maaf, karena telah menjadikanmu objek pelarian selama ini." Sambungnya disertai sirat penyesalan yang tersembul di paras tampannya. Kyungsoo mengedip, berusaha merajut uliran kalimat Chanyeol ke dalam suatu pemahaman di kepalanya, sementara jantungnya belum juga berdetak teratur.

"Aku mendekatimu karena aku ingin membuat Baekhyun cemburu."

Terdengar sederhana, namun terasa sulit dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol. Rahasia yang sejak dulu ingin ia bendung sendiri, dan tak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun—namun, lambat laun, Kyungsoo-pun harus mengetahuinya.

Terdengar sederhana, namun terasa keras untuk diterima oleh Kyungsoo. Sakit yang dideritanya saat ini jauh lebih menusuk daripada saat pertama kali kabar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menjalin hubungan terdengar di telinganya.

Ia merasa menjadi—bahan pelarian. Dan itu, memusnahkan segala harapan serta mimpi Kyungsoo. Segalanya segera terhadang oleh kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima. Chanyeol melangkah lagi, kian mempersempit jarak keduanya.

Kyungsoo terlalu dipukul oleh keterkejutan ketika menyadari bahwa sepasang lengan Chanyeol telah terbuka lebar, mengungkung tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. "Maaf." Dan meskipun berjuta maaf telah dihaturkan oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tetap bungkam.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku menyayangimu, Kyung." Gumamnya, begitu terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, berusaha menyambut pelukan Chanyeol, meski ia tahu bahwa pelukan itu adalah pelukan sayang terhadap seorang kakak pada adiknya. Tidak lebih. Dan, Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang begitu menusuk dadanya ketika mengatakan, "Aku memaafkanmu, _brother_." Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum di antara penyesalan yang menggerogot hatinya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

"Baekhyun, kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menderita. Chanyeol patut diberi pelajaran." Luhan mengayun tungkainya dengan terburu, berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Gadis di sampingnya tak kunjung menampilkan senyum sejak dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya—Luhan sudah paham akan alasan dari wajah murung sahabatnya.

Langkah keduanya terdengar tak beraturan, menggema di antara susur koridor yang masih dimuat oleh beberapa murid. Jam pulang sekolah telah berdentang sejak lima menit yang lalu, dan secepat itu pula Baekhyun dan Luhan mengeluari kelas.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Luhan. Kau tidak paham." Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kepala yang tak kunjung menoleh ke arah Luhan. Ia tidak berada di dalam perasaaan hati yang baik untuk saat ini, sesaat setelah mengetahui bahwa Luhan telah memberitahu perihal 'Jung Daehyun' pada Chanyeol. Ia marah.

Luhan membuang napas, berusaha menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, lantas menghentikan langkah tergesa yang diciptakan oleh gadis itu. "Baek, maafkan aku. Tapi, Chanyeol harus—" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah, turut menyendat ucapan Luhan. Gadis itu berbalik, menyisi tubuhnya ke arah Luhan.

Raut wajah Baekhyun memantulkan sebuah maksud sedih yang tak dapat Luhan taksir, mengirim sebuah penyesalan yang menjalar di hatinya. Gadis bermata bundar itu mengedip, membiarkan hening sesaat menguasai hawa keduanya, kendati lorong koridor masih dijejak oleh beberapa murid.

"Luhan-_ah_, aku mohon hentikan. Kau punya kehidupanmu sendiri, kau bisa mengurusnya—jangan pernah urusi masalahku. Aku mohon." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara tertahan, Luhan tahu bahwa di balik suara itu, tersimpan gumpalan benang kusut yang menyita seluruh keberaniannya, serta kesabarannya.

Baekhyun tak lebih dari seorang gadis rapuh yang membutuhkan sandaran, dan Luhan telah merusak hati rapuh Baekhyun. Gadis bermarga Byun itu menengadah, memandang langit-langit koridor dengan satu tarikan napas yang kuat, seolah sedang membangun ketegaran. "Aku tahu, kau ingin membantuku. Tapi, bukan begini caranya," Baekhyun menopang air yang mendesak di sekitar maniknya.

"Kau menyinggung nama Daehyun di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu, Han-_ah_. Ia berbeda dengan Daehyun. Aku mohon, jangan ganggu kami." Itu kalimat yang ingin ia katakan untuk terakhir kalinya pada Luhan hari ini. Ia telah cukup lelah, Baekhyun ingin segera meluruskan permasalahan ini—ia tidak ingin terlalu lama menggulung diri di antara badai komplikasi.

Setelah mendapati kebungkaman Luhan, Baekhyun kembali merajut langkah menuju tangga utama gedung, tak peduli apabila perasaan Luhan, sahabatnya, tengah tercabik oleh sebuah anggapan sesal.

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam sehari ini. Begitu bertumpuk perasaan tak terduga yang menjamah Baekhyun, ia bahkan tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Baekhyun melangkah pelan-pelan menuruni tangga, menahan desakan air yang di sudut mata.

"_Aku hanya ingin berkata maaf padamu_, _Yeol_. _Maaf_." Baekhyun membatin, "_Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung dengan masa laluku. Aku terlalu banyak bersalah._" Dan ia menyambung batinnya ketika telapak kakinya telah menginjak gerbang utama sekolah.

Kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha memalingkan akses memandangnya pada kawas sekitar sekolah yang ramai. Ia butuh berpikir, untuk meluruskan rencananya dalam meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya segelintir pertanyaan mengenai; _bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat Luhan tiba-tiba saja ia menyamakannya dengan Daehyun_?

Baekhyun benar-benar telah menarik Chanyeol ke dalam sebuah siksaan kekanakan yang telah ia buat. Andai saja dunia mempersilakan Baekhyun agar gadis itu bisa berpikir lebih dewasa dan mengenyahkan keegoisannya, seluruh permasalahan di dunia perhubungannya pastilah akan melajur lurus dan lancar.

Baekhyun hendak mengangkat kepalanya, menilik jalan lapang di hadapannya jika bukan karena sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. "Baekhyun?" sepasang alis Baekhyun menyatu, ia tidak pernah mendengar suara dalam ini. Berbekal kehendak keras yang meluap, Baekhyun mendongak.

Di detik berikutnya, gadis itu meyesali pergerakan lehernya yang mendongak. Seraut wajah pria di hadapannya adalah satu-satunya yang tak ingin ia lihat sekarang. Mata sipit dengan rambut cokelat khas yang tak pernah beralih dari dulu.

"Dae—Daehyun?" bibirnya menggumamkan label dari pemilik wajah tampan tersebut. Ragu, namun maniknya mengirim keyakinan bahwa pria itu adalah Daehyun, _cinta pertamanya_.

.

.

"**TO BE CONTINUED—"**

.

.

Besok aku udah masuk ke SMP, jadi gak tau bakal bisa _update_ cepet lagi apa enggak.  
Makasih yang udah nunggu terus ya.


	14. Chapter 14

Udanh dipanjangin. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Baekhyun telah berusaha untuk mengenyahkan segala ilusi pun halusinasi yang sering berkelebat di kepalanya. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun diberi petunjuk ilmu untuk selalu pandai-pandai berkhayal, berimajinasi, lantas untuk ke depannya ia akan memiliki banyak peluang dalam berpikir.

Detik ini pun Baekhyun rasanya ingin menyelam ke lautan halusinasi—membiarkan kenyataan berada di ambang langit, agar ia tidak dapat mengetahui paras tampan dengan lekuk wajah sempurna itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi—apalagi halusinasi.

Jung Daehyun, cinta pertamanya, baru saja memanggil namanya. Membuat kelopak mata Baekhyun mengatup cepat-cepat, berusaha membersihkan lensanya yang barang kali terhadang kabut bayangan hingga wajah Daehyun yang kian tampan itu terekam di netranya.

.

.

"Kau benar Byun Baekhyun?" matanya memanas ketika mengetahui bahwa bibir tipis Daehyun masih mengujar namanya dengan lancar, sangat jelas—begitu merekat di telinganya. Ia masih berada di ujung ketidak-sadaran ketika sebuah suara lembut menengahi ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun.

"Ah, Daehyun-_ah_! Kau sudah memiliki teman? Cepat sekali." Suara seorang gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Daehyun itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Sejenak, ia mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok tinggi di belakang Daehyun, dengan senyum ramah yang mencairkan hati Baekhyun.

Gadis itu melempar senyum ke arah Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun tidak begitu memahami situasi, dengan patah-patah ia menerima uluran tangan lembut tersebut. "Kau teman Daehyun? Perkenalkan, aku Junhong, kekasih Daehyun. Kami datang ke sini untuk menemui teman lama." Penuturan singkat yang diucapkan dengan lancar itu mematikan pergerakkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sejak tadi bungkam, tak mengangkat suaranya di antara pertemuan ini. Jantungnya masih berdentum keras, mengingat baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia membicarakan Daehyun—bersama Jiyoung, lantas di menit ke depan, ia mendapati Daehyun telah berdiri di hadapannya, membawa seorang gadis cantik bernama Junhong.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun turut menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, tak lupa dengan senyum tipis yang justru berefek banyak pada Junhong, gadis bersurai kemerahan itu menampilkan senyum lebar yang Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah memiliki senyum selebar itu.

"Jadi kau Baekhyun? Kalau begitu, kau mantan kekasih Daehyun, benar begitu?" gadis itu bertanya—entah pada siapa—dengan ceria. Keberadaan mereka yang masih menopang di depan gerbang sekolah sedikitnya menarik perhatian murid yang lain.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan mengenai _kekasih_ akan kembali dipertemukan dalam sebuah percakapan ini, ditambah keberadaan Daehyun yang sejak tadi hanya memandang Baekhyun dalam-dalam, seolah ingin menggali suatu misteri dari mata gadis itu.

"Be—betul." Baekhyun menyahut gugup, ingin segera pergi dari situasi canggung seperti saat ini. Junhong terlalu dilimpahi oleh raut kebahagiaan hingga dirinya terus bertanya pada Baekhyun, tak mengetahui bahwa manik Baekhyun sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Daehyun yang terdiam.

"Jadi, kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru?" Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sibuk menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan—tidak penting—dari Junhong spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati Daehyun dengan sepasang telapak yang terjejal di saku celana, ia bertanya. Wajahnya dingin, namun meliput kata tampan pada paras tersebut.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, hanya sedikit, tidak sampai tiga puluh sentimeter ia melangkah mundur—ia hanya merasa sedikit terpojokkan oleh pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun berdehem, membersihakn tenggorokannya yang terasa sarat akan ragu.

"Ya, kau benar." Balasnya singkat seraya menunduk, menyejajarkan pandangannya pada ujung sepatu. Memutus akses memandangnya pada Junhong, apalagi Daehyun. Ia mendengar dengusan samar, namun ia yakin bahwa pendengarannya mengatakan dengusan kecil itu adalah milih Daehyun.

"Apakah kekasihmu merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Baekhyun mendongak setelah mendengar pertanyaan non-formal tersebut. Tidak satupun di antara mereka yang menyadari bahwa lingkup sekolah telah menyapu hampir seluruh murid, menyisakan segelintir saja. Baekhyun menelan ludah lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya berusaha memahami bahwa pertanyaan Daehyun tidaklah menyinggung sebuah keburukan.

"Entahlah. Kupikir tidak." Junhong memandang Baekhyun yang barusan menyahut ragu, kemudian gadis manis itu mengarahkan pandangan pada Daehyun, melempar tatapan bertanya yang begitu tersirat jelas—terlebih dengan sepasang alis yang menyatu, itu semua jelas menyorong Daehyun ke dalam sebuah pertanyaan.

"Berapa lama kekasihmu itu bertahan? Apa dia juga meminta putus setelah kau mengekangnya?" kali ini Baekhyun melebarkan kelopak mata. Himpunan hal positif yang pernah ia tumpuk di kepala mengenai _betapa sempurnanya Jung Daehyun_ segera raib dimakan kenyataan. Tersiram sebuah pertanyaan menyakitkan.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menahan emosi berganti yang menaungi seluruh hawa di sekitarnya. Marah adalah emosi pertama yang ia rasakan saat ini, namun sepertinya kecewa juga turut andil dalam porsi besar yang menengahi emosi Baekhyun saat ini.

Gadis itu membuka mulut ketika melihat Junhong sedang memelototi Daehyun, seolah marah dengan pertanyaan tidak sopan tersebut. Baekhyun berkata, "Tidak. Dia pria yang sabar, begitu sabar... hingga kata lelah tak pernah berada di kamus hidupnya." Di detik itu pula, suara yang ia rindukan menggema di telinganya. Suara dalam yang selalu mendesing di benaknya ketika hendak tidur, Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-_ya_." Bukan teriakan, bukan juga bisikan. Suara itu terdengar begitu nyata, hingga memaksa Baekhyun untuk menoleh ke belakang, asal hadirnya suara tersebut. Maniknya segera disuguhi oleh sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berlari ke arahnya, tas punggungnya masih tersampir rapi di bahu—menunjukkan penampilan segarnya seperti biasa. Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa jantungnya berdetak keras. Rindu yang begitu kental segera menyiram hati Baekhyun.

Ia rindu bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya, menyebutkan namanya, mengucap sayang, serta memeluknya. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol.

Maniknya beralih kelam, pertanda bahwa lamunannya tengah terjalin di benak, tak terusik sama sekali ketika langkah Chanyeol telah membawa tubuh jangkung itu menuju tiga manusia yang berdiam diri di depan gerbang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya keras, tanpa berbasa-basi menuding sepasang pria dan gadis yang tengah bertautan tangan, Daehyun dan Junhong. Baekhyun tersentak akan pertanyaan keras Chanyeol, pupilnya kembali berubah kecokelatan—lamunannya terputus.

Ia mengamati sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipis pria itu, Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik kerjapan mata, memahami maksud hatinya yang berkata bahwa Chanyeol lebih tampan dari dua hari yang lalu, ia tahu kerinduan yang tak terbendung itu membuat ilusi optisnya bekerja lebih giat.

"Oh, jadi—pahlawan datang kesiangan rupanya." Daehyun mengatakannya tanpa beban, seolah tak ingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah mantan kekasihnya, sementara Junhong—kekasihnya—masih berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengetatkan geraham, meski ia tidak mengenal siapa pria berwajah tirus itu, namun tatapan sinis yang dilempar olehnya cukup menggunungi emosi Chanyeol.

"Ayo pergi," Chanyeol menyelipkan jemari panjangnya di antara jemari lain, milik Baekhyun, sebelum menarik gadis itu menjauh dari Daehyun dan Junhong. Baekhyun termenung, memikirkan berbagai kejadian yang melangkahinya hari ini, begitu banyak.

Baekhyun memilih untuk diam selagi Chanyeol membawanya menuju bus, menemaninya pulang hingga corak jingga menggantung di langit, sinarnya yang lembut menimpa wajah Baekhyun di dalam bus, menjadikan sosok rupawan itu kian cantik. Chanyeol menggenggam jemari milik Baekhyun, dingin—kenyataan mengenai pergantian musim adalah sebuah fakta.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan, mengingat dua hari silam insiden mengenai Kyungsoo yang jatuh ke dalam dekapannya itu membuat keduanya bersitegang, tepatnya—Baekhyun menjauhinya. Chanyeol mengucap syukur ketika telapak tangan Baekhyun telah kembali pada genggamannya, itupun cukup baginya.

Bahu kanannya terasa berat, sebuah benda seperti tengah bertumpu di sana. Chanyeol menoleh spontan, lantas tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menemukan kepala Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar pada bahunya. "Aku lelah." Dan itu kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun, membuka sekat kebisuan antara keduanya. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, lebih hangat jika dibandingkan dengan matahari sore itu.

"Ke apartemenku, bagaimana?" tawarnya disertai satu kecupan di ubun-ubun Baekhyun. Samar, namun gadis itu dapat merasakan kelembutan yang terhantar dari sentuhan tersebut. "Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai." Dan kalimat yang merangkap imbauan itu segera dituruti oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

Sore itu, Kyungsoo kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah digumpali darah panas. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa sakit yang mencabik hatinya masih belum terobati meski dengan pelukan Chanyeol. Ia membolos pelajaran jam terakhir, menutup interaksi pada orang-orang dan membiarkan tali-temali bernama kesunyian menyiratnya.

Jongin menyambut kehadirannya di kelas dengan kepala yang terposisi di atas meja, gestur utamanya ketika sedang mengantuk. Biasanya, ia akan tertidur dengan kepala yang diletakkan di atas meja. Saat itu, kelas telah sepi. Separuh murid telah menjemput kata pulang, menyisakan segelintir manusia yang bertugas sebagai pengurus sekolah.

Kyungsoo tertegun, menyadari bahwa sahabatnya, Jongin masih berada di sana—apapun alasannya, yang jelas Kyungsoo telah memahami maksud dari terbaringnya kepala itu di atas meja. Ia pasti menunggu Kyungsoo.

Bahkan wajah lelah Jongin yang terbekas melalui pupilnya itu tak sanggup mencairkan hati Kyungsoo yang beku. Ia hanya memanggil nama sahabatnya demi membangunkan pria itu, lantas menyuruhnya pulang, tidak lebih.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa waktulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Meniti detik-detik sunyi yang kosong adalah hal yang ia inginkan semenjak terembusnya angin membekukan ke dalam hatinya. Otot wajahnya tidak sanggup menampik gerakan barang sedikitpun, kecuali untuk berbicara. Ia tak ingin—tidak sanggup—untuk menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berpikir, setidaknya setelah ia membuat sepasang kelopak mata Jongin terbuka lantas menjaga dirinya dari kesadaran, pria itu akan segera pulang. Nyatanya tidak. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo, melangkah menyejajarkan diri di samping gadis itu serta menuai pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kantin saat istirahat makan siang tadi?" satu pertanyaan yang tak direspons oleh Kyungsoo. Ketukan sepatu _kets_ yang menggema di susur koridorlah yang menjadi sahutan dari pertanyaan pertama Jongin. Pria itu tak menyerah, mengusap matanya yang berat sesaat, ia melanjutkan.

"Kau pergi ke mana saat jam pelajaran terakhir? Hei, itu pertama kalinya kau membolos, kau tahu?" Jongin berbicara sembari menjejalkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku, berusaha menyambut kehangatan yang tersimpan di dalam kain tersebut. Ia memandang lurus, sembari menanti jawaban dari Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu bergeming tak bersuara.

Jongin melepaskan napas lelah ketika lagi-lagi tak sanggup mencairkan hati keras milik Kyungsoo. Ia mengingat beberapa hal yang menjadikannya begitu tertarik dengan Kyungsoo, manik penuh kabut misteri itulah yang membuatnya lain dari gadis manapun. Ia tersadar bahwa selama ini, menjalin hubungan sahabat dengan Kyungsoo adalah suatu kesukaran, namun hatinya tak pernah merasa terbeban dengan itu semua.

"Baiklah," ia menjeda kalimatnya ketika anakan tangga telah menunggu di depan matanya, ia melangkahi satu per satu anak tangga dengan hentakan sedang, diikuti Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Hentakan kecil itu bahkan seolah memantul kembali ditahan dinding-dinding koridor, memberi sinyal bahwa gedung telah begitu senyap tak berisi manusia.

"—kalau begitu, kau mau ke mana?" pertanyaan Jongin yang satu itu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan hentakan kakinya pada undakan tangga, mengerling singkat ke arah Jongin, lantas memberikan tatapan datar. "Aku akan ke bukit di belakang taman kota." Dan Jongin menyimpul senyum manis.

"Aku ikut." Namun disambut oleh guliran manik Kyungsoo. "Terserah." Sahutnya seraya melanjutkan langkah menuruni gedung.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun beserta kekasihnya itu pergi, benak Daehyun dikelabui oleh perasaan janggal. Seperti sesuatu yang menyorongnya menuju permintaan maaf. Batu besar yang mengakibatkan seluruh indranya menancap perasaan bersalah.

Ia menggertak tajam ke arah Junhong yang sejak tadi mencengkeram lengannya. "Daehyun-_ah_, kau kenapa? Bukankah keinginanmu ke sekolah itu untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu itu?" Junhong melangkah cepat, berusaha melampaui langkah Daehyun yang jelas lebih cepat darinya. Daehyun melirik sekilas, selagi dadanya masih bergemuruh.

Kerutan di dahinya menandakan bahwa pria itu tengah menghimpun emosi bergelombang, naik-turun. Suara Junhong di sebelahnya terdengar seperti angin lewat, namun bereaksi lebih pada ekspresi wajah Daehyun. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya yang memburu, tepat di depan mobilnya.

"Dengar, Junhong. Kupikir Baekhyun telah berubah." Kalimat Daehyun dilempar ketika ia menyisi tubuh dalam kenaan hadap ke arah Junhong. Ia mengusap wajah, menghapus gumpalan halus yang menggelitik dadanya, perasaan bersalah ketika menerima wajah sendu Baekhyun barusan, menjadikannya tak rela.

Ia merasa seperti pria jahat yang mengkhianati gadis lugu. Tidak, sejak awal ia adalah penghancur. Junhong menggenggam jemari Daehyun, mendesak manik Daehyun agar mengerling ke arahnya. "_Yak_, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Junhong mengusap bahu Daehyun, membiarkan kekasihnya bernapas teratur.

"Aku menduga, Baekhyun telah menjadi gadis dewasa yang tak egois. Kupikir begitu," Daehyun menarik kesimpulan sederhana, mengingat-ingat bagaimana sosok Chanyeol yang menengahi argumen keduanya, lantas menarik jemari Baekhyun ke dalam satu genggaman hangat. Ia dapat melihat jelas kelembutan hubungan keduanya, hana dengan sepasang maniknya yang kecil.

"Lalu kenapa?" Junhong bertanya lagi, berusaha mengorek maksud Daehyun yang sejak siang memaksanya untuk ikut ke sekolah Baekhyun. Daehyun memandang Junhong dengan mata sendu, "Aku ingin meminta maaf." Lantas Junhong segera paham dengan lajur pikiran Daehyun.

Pria yang gegabah dan tak berpikir dua kali ketika hendak merencanakan sesuatu, dan mudah menyesali perbuatannya. Di tengah angin musim dingin awal, Junhong menyuarakan lantunan penenang pada kekasihnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa meminta maaf padanya." Tergurat senyum tipis di wajah Daehyun.

Senyuman sinyal yang menandakan betapa beruntung ia memiliki sosok kekasih yang pengertian seperti Junhong. "Terima kasih." Satu kata bermakna panjang, yang hanya disambut dengan senyuman ringan oleh Junhong.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan dua cangkir berisi cokelat panas ke atas permukaan meja kaca di ruang tengah. Apartemennya segera diliputi hawa tegang, sesaat setelah sosok gadis berwajah sendu turut melangkahi ubin dingin di sana.

Baekhyun yang kala itu tengah terduduk di atas sofa lantas mengangkat wajah, memaksa maniknya untuk bertubrukan dengan sosok berwajah tenang, Chanyeol. Setelah mengukir senyum tipis, Chanyeol memaksa tulang duduknya untuk mendarat di sebelah Baekhyun.

Desingan air panas yang mendidih masih berbekas di kisar udara ruang tengah, kendati Chanyeol telah menggunakan air itu sekitar dua menit yang lalu untuk membuat cokelat panas. Detik jam menemani hening yang tegang bagi keduanya, hingga satu di antara mereka yang lebih tua berdehem, menarik atensi sosok yang lebih muda.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" itu Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan yang memerangkap sisi cangkir berwarna ungu gelap, lantas menyodorkannya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggumam terima kasih yang samar sebelum akhirnya menerima sodoran tangan Chanyeol, mengambil alih genggaman pada cangkir tebal berwarna ungu tersebut.

"Bertanya apa?" suaranya yang parau memenuhi udara ruang tengah Chanyeol, menyelinap masuk ke dalam pendengaran Chanyeol, lantas menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Pria itu membenahi posisi terduduknya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang memangku cangkir di atas paha.

"Siapa pria tadi?" satu pertanyaan telak yang membuat kepala Baekhyun terdongak cepat, mengarah pada manik tenang Chanyeol. Seseorang yang baru saja mengutarakan pertanyaan itu dengan suara tertekan adalah Chanyeol. "—dan, gadis tadi?" Chanyeol menyambung pertanyaan tunggalnya seraya mengusap tengkuk.

Gestur gugupnya seolah menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa pria itu tak mengetahui sakit yang tertimbun di dadanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Ragu mengepung perasaan Baekhyun, ia merasa belum siap untuk menjelaskan segalanya, menyudahi sandiwara yang ia gulat selama detik menyaingi kesalahpahaman.

"Itu... pria itu Daehyun, dan Junhong—kekasihnya." Benak Chanyeol segera berlabuh di antara keterkejutan ketika mendengar nama Daehyun dari bibir Baekhyun. Mengingat bahwa Jiyoung pernah menyinggung nama _familiar_ itu ke telinganya, dua hari yang lalu.

Sementara, Chanyeol yang mendengar sahutan kecil itu mengangguk, menutupi keterkejutan yang melada benaknya. Meski tak merasa puas dengan jawaban singkat dari kekasihnya. Ia merasa harus menggali kejanggalan dari sikap Baekhyun selagi dua sosok manusia yang menghadang di depan gerbang sekolah tadi.

"Daehyun itu—mantan kekasihku." Itulah kelanjutan dari penjelasan menggantung milik Baekhyun. Menarik seluruh pendengaran serta penglihatan Chanyeol untuk terfokus pada satu titik, kekasihnya. Chanyeol telah lama menduga hal ini, pastilah Baekhyun memiliki kekasih lain sebelum dirinya, itu jelas—tidak seperti dirinya yang baru berpengalaman kencan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kuharap kau mengerti, tapi—sungguh, itu hanya masa lalu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa keinginannya datang ke sekolah." Chanyeol terdiam, memandang wajah tertunduk kekasihnya, mengira adanya anggapan sakit ketika menilik air wajah Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk diam, menanti penjelasan selanjutnya yang barang kali dapat meluruskan permasalahan mereka.

"Yang jelas, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat itu. Melalui Daehyun, masa laluku tersimpan. Aku tidak ingin diingatkan oleh masa lalu." Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas lingkar permukaan cangkir tebal, mengumpulkan segenap penjelasan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Chanyeol sejak dulu. Kendati perasaan ragu masih menyingkap hati, namun ia merasa harus menyampaikan segalanya.

Kepalanya terangkat, namun tidak ingin salah langkah dalam memandang manik Chanyeol, jadi ia melempar pandangan pada jendela terdekat di ruang tengah Chanyeol. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya tengah menatap prihatin ke arahnya, Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Dulu, ia memutuskanku karena merasa terkekang akan keegoisanku." Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menengahi penjelasan Baekhyun begitu mendengar kata _terkekang_ yang disampaikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Terkekang bagimana, Baek?" Chanyeol memutar posisi duduknya agar menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih memasang ekspresi sendu. Baekhyun menoleh lambat-lambat, memaku pandangan pada manik Chanyeol, seakan menyelami maksud dari pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Segumpal keyakinan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol menjadikannya terdorong untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh. Ia membuang napas, menyembulkan uap tipis dari celah mulutnya. "Aku melarangnya untuk berdekatan dengan gadis lain. Kau tentu tahu istilah cemburu. Dulu, aku mengalaminya—tapi, ia tidak suka dengan sifatku yang itu. Ia malah merasa terkekang setelah aku melarangnya." Manik Baekhyun berangsur kelam ketika mengucap rentetan kalimat tersebut. Sementara Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mulai memahami lajur penjelasan yang diberikan Baekhyun, ia memandang cangkirnya menerawang.

Cemburu. Egois. Terkekang.

Apa salahnya dengan itu semua bagi seorang Chanyeol. Ia bahkan berani mendekati Kyungsoo demi menciptakan hawa panas di sekita Baekhyun, menyorongnya menuju kata cemburu yang jelas tak lain dengan kata sayang.

"Aku berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yang tidak egois seperti dulu. Karena, biar bagaimana pun masa laluku bersama Daehyun adalah sebuah pelajaran yang memaksaku untuk berubah. Dan, ketika aku berkencan dengamu—" Baekhyun melepas pandangan pada cangkirnya serta cairan cokelat yang masih mengepulkan uap, mengalih netra pada paras Chanyeol.

Mengulur waktu yang lebih lama, Baekhyun memaku pandangan pada manik kelam Chanyeol yang terliput cemas. Ia sadar bahwa maniknya merindukan paras Chanyeol yang tenang dan acap mengukir senyum menyejukkan. Ia menopang air yang mendesak di sekitar matanya, rindu yang meluap itu menjadikan dadanya sesak. Ingin megurung punggung Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya, lantas segera ia menumpah himpitan sarat di dadanya.

Mulutnya terbuka lagi, hendak melnjutka penjelasannya, namun suara dalam Chanyeol menggagalkannya. "Ia memutuskanmu hanya karena merasa terkekang dengan kecemburuanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika menerima ekspresi sedih Baekhyun, pria itu dengan terburu-buru menjauhkan cangkir ke tengah meja, kemudian beringsut mendekati Baekhyun.

Gadisnya menahan napas, menimbun tangis yang sejak tadi ingin ia keluarkan. Ia hanya sanggup mengangguk demi membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol, dayanya terkuras akibat memori masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu berseliweran di kepala.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memerangkap jemari Baekhyun ke dalam satu genggaman hangat, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menjerit kecil karena cangkir di genggamannya nyaris tumpah. Ia gesit meletakkannya di atas meja, sebelum mendongak memandang Chanyeol.

Angin musim dingin mendorong ranting pohon di dekat jendela apartemen, mengetuk kecil permukaannya—sehingga meniti ketukan ringan yang menemani hening di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-_ya_, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Sungguh, aku bersalah banyak di sini." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar suara tertekan Chanyeol. Namun, tak ingin menyela ucapan kekasihnya. "—aku benar-benar baru tahu bahwa orang bernama Daehyun itu telah mengajarkanmu mengenai sikap egois. Aku baru paham bahwa selama ini kau memendamnya." Katanya, melanjutkan permintaan maaf yang terasa panjang di telinga Baekhyun.

Gadis itu balas menggenggam jemari Chanyeol, menanti kelanjutan dari permintaan maaf kekasihnya. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi—aku mendekati Kyungsoo untuk membuatmu cemburu." Terdengar embusan napas berat yang dihaturkan oleh Chanyeol, selagi Baekhyun mengangkat sepasang alisnya. Diam-diam, Baekhyun merajut jalan pikiran untuk cepat memahami penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Aku berusaha membuatmu cemburu, tetapi kau tak pernah menunjukkan sikap itu selama aku mendekati Kyungsoo. Sempat aku meragukan cintamu karena kau terlihat cuek—"

"—Chanyeol, hentikan! Kau bisa melakukannya lagi. Kumohon buat aku cemburu lagi! Aku akan menunjukkannya agar kau tak meragukan itu, aku mohon!" Chanyeol terperanjat ketika penuturannya tersela oleh kalimat Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggenggam lebih erat jemari Chanyeol, sementara maniknya memandang lurus ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaksir adanya bulir air yang menggelinding jatuh di atas pipi Baekhyun.

Pria itu menjerat sebuah senyum tipis di atas bibirnya. Terpaksa ia harus menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja pada Baekhyun. Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya menangis, Chanyeol melepas genggaman kuat Baekhyun. Mengalihkan gerakan tangannya ke arah pipi Baekhyun, menyapu air yang singgah di permukaan pipi mulus gadisnya.

"Tidak perlu, Baek. Sungguh, tidak perlu. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa melalui peristiwa ini, yang meliputi kita hanyalah sebuah ketertutupan? Hei, kita hanya terlalu tertutup." Baekhyun memaksa air matanya untuk tertahan sejenak, memandang netra Chanyeol dalam jarak yang dekat, berusaha menyelam ke dalam telaga cokelat yang terhias pupil putih di dalamnya.

Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun, membawanya menuju ketenangan. "Aku sudah paham sekarang. Kau pasti hanya ingin menutupi perasaan cemburu itu dariku agar masa lalumu tidak terulang, bukan begitu? Aku sungguh menghargai itu. Kau sangat kuat, aku bangga padamu." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun, mengikis jarak di antara wajahnya dan Baekhyun agar kening keduanya dapat menyatu.

Embusan napas hangat Chanyeol menyentuh kulit wajahnya, memaksa jantungnya untuk terpicu lebih cepat, lantas meledakkan darah ke sekitar pipi. Baekhyun merasakan kalor menyelubungi wajahnya, ia malu. Bukan hanya karena ucapan _bangga_ yang dilontar Chanyeol, namun wajah tampan Chanyeol yang juga terekam penuh di manik besarnya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Terima kasih telah begitu memahamiku. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu." Di detik itu pula Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, tak sadar bahwa perlakuan itu menuai kekecewaan di lubuk hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengulum senyum lebar, mengusak kepala kekasihnya sebelum berujar _tak apa_ yang samar.

Baekhyun melengkungkan garis senyum di kelopaknya, manis. Dan, itu membuat jantung Chanyeol menghentak keras, ia sadar bahwa kasmaran seperti saat ini telah lama menjauhinya. Ia merindukan masa-masa seperti saat sekarang.

Selagi Baekhyun mengambil cangkir ungunya, dan berupaya untuk mendekatkan cangkir itu ke arah bibir, manik Chanyeol mendapati tangan Baekhyun yang lemah tidak menggenggam sempurna permukaan cangkir. Membuat cangkir itu terantuk oleng, Baekhyun memekik ketika menyadari bahwa kecerobohannya menjadikan cokelat panas di dalam ceruk cangkir itu tumpah mengenai rok sekolahnya.

Chanyeol memandang kejadian itu dengan kelopak yang membingkai lebar netranya. Ia lebih merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun. Sigap ia mengambial tisu terdekat oleh jangkauannya di atas meja, lantas mengusap serat tipis itu ke area rok Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tadinya mengerutkan kening, beralih menurunkan alis. Tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol dapat dengan cepat merampas cangkirnya, lantas membersihkan noda yang terekat di atas permukaan roknya. Chanyeol menunduk, sibuk mengelap noda, tanpa tahu bahwa jarak mereka begitu dekat, meledakkan cabang darah Baekhyun, perasaan bahagia yang meletup di dalam tulang rusuknya menyorong sebuah senyum.

"Hati-hati," gumam Chanyeol setelah memastikan bahwa noda di rok Baekhyun sudah tampak samar. Jemari panjangnya memerangkap cangkir ungu milik Baekhyun, mengganggam gagangnya erat lantas memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat seolah menyingkirkan akal lurus Baekhyun. Gadis itu memang menerima cangkir yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol, namun maniknya menerawang tepat ke arah Chanyeol.

Keduanya memaku pandang pada satu autograf yang begitu lekat. Menyusur tiap arti di dalam mata untuk saling memahami, hingga keduanya merasa saling menghipnotisir. Hening yang didominasi oleh detik jam dinding itu terasa hangat. Chanyeol mengikuti nalurinya untuk mendekatkan wajah, memejamkan mata sementara jarak di antara keduanya kian terkikis.

Baekhyun melakukan hal serupa, selagi jemarinya masih menggenggam erat cangkir. Berusaha menyembunyikan hentakan keras yang menggila dari jantungnya ketika paras tampan Chanyeol telah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Baekhyun memejam, takut bercampur was-was mengelabui emosinya.

Satu sapuan ringan di bibirnya mengirim aliran listrik yang menggertak hingga ujung jemarinya. Ciuman pertama mereka yang dilakukan begitu mendadak sejak terjalinnya hubungan mereka dua tahun yang lalu. Detakan jantung keduanya bahkan tersorong masuk ke dalam pendengarannya, menciptakan lantunan melodi indah yang menemani keheningan.

Ciuman yang manis dan hangat itu menyambut kata akhir pada permasalahan mereka selama ini. Menutup halaman yang kelam, lantas membuka lembaran hidup baru yang lebih terang. Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, kembali menggarut jarak. Baekhyun mengaku terobsesi dengan rasa _mint_ yang manis dari bibir Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sementara hawa hangat terjalin di lingkup ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol, setitik es salju turun dari atas langit. Terbawa angin kecil hingga jatuh tepat di samping jendela ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol. Salju pertama telah turun di musim dingin yang hangat.

Titik es salju itu melumer di detik ke tiga, seolah turut menganggap hangat suasana di dalam ruang tengah Chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, keluhan yang dihaturkan oleh Jongin tak kunjung membuatnya tenang. Mobil rusak Jongin terparkir sempurna di kaki bukit yang rendah. Sesuai dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang ingin ke bukit belakang taman kota, Jongin berada di sana, di belakang Kyungsoo.

Mengeluarkan keluhan-keluhan mengenai betapa jauhnya pucuk bukit itu, lantas bertanya-tanya—di atas bukit itu ada apa, namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak dijawab oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pikir, pria itu sudah mengetahuinya sekarang.

Ketika sepasang tungkai mereka telah menjejak ujung bukit yang tidak begitu tinggi, namun menyorot nyaris keseluruhan pemandangan kota yang sibuk. Jajaran gedung, jalur kota yang padat, sungai, serta sinar matahari sore yang menyiram mereka. Itu lebih dari indah bagi Jongin.

Pria itu terpekur sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melantunkan banyak pujian pada pemandangan menakjubkan tersebut. Ia berangsur mendekati Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah terduduk tepat di bawah pohon maple yang telah meranggas. Wajahnya yang dingin itu tertimpa oleh sinar jingga mentari yang hangat, entah mendapat penerangan dari mana, Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa wajah itu selalu cantik—bagaimanapun ekspresi dan posisinya, akan selalu begitu.

"Kyungsoo -_ah_, kau sering ke sini? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" Jongin bertanya setelah menjatuhkan tulang duduknya di sebelah Kyungsoo, menangkap gestur gadis itu yang mengangkat bahunya dalam hitungan kilas.

"Aku baru dua kali kemari, yang pertama bersama Chanyeol. Dan, yang kedua itu.. sekarang," Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya ketika memalingkan wajah ke arah Jongin. "—bersamamu." Lanjutnya membuat Jongin terkekeh cepat. Ia meluruskan kaki-kakinya, berusaha menikmati angin musim dingin yang mulai menggila.

Bunyi klakson kendaraan yang bersahutan di bawah bukit terdengar di pendengaran keduanya. Bagaimana caranya, hal itu dapat membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Sedikit melupakan peristiwa menyakitkan di sekolah.

Jongin menimbang-nimbang apakah dirinya harus berkata jujur sekarang. Mengenai pertanyaannya seputar gambar wajah di atas lembaran kertas buku sketsa milik Kyungsoo. Jongin mengingat bahwa nama Chanyeol terukir di sana, begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang diukir sempurna oleh Kyungsoo menggunakan pensil.

"Kyung-_ah_. Kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Jongin bertanya langsung dan tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia yang bahkan sejak tadi berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya mengenai Chanyeol malah diingatkan kembali oleh sahabatnya. Kyungsoo berdecak kesal.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" ia bertanya ketus, menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya sedang tidak ingin diusik. Namun, Jongin malah tersenyum lebar. Itulah hal yang sering dilakukan Jongin, entah bagaimana caranya, Kyungsoo telah terbiasa dengan senyuman ceria Jongin yang meski berbanding terbalik dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Aku selalu tahu tentangmu, bukan? Hei, tapi—Chanyeol itu 'kan sudah punya kekasih, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membuka hatimu pada pria lain? Seperti aku contohnya." Jongin bergurau, namun hatinya tidak sepenuh itu mengumpulkan niat untuk bergurau. Ia berujar serius, benar-benar ingin menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa masih banyak pria lain yang menginginkannya.

Kyungsoo memungut kerikil di dekat kakinya, melemparnya ke depan—tidak peduli jika di bawah bukit sana seseorang atau bahkan sesuatu akan terantuk kerikil tersebut. "Aku mengenal Chanyeol jauh lebih lama, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara datar, meratapi segala sesuatu yang menghimpitnya dalam kurun waktu sehari ini. Membuatnya sesak.

Jongin mengerjap bingung, selagi mentari kian mendekat ke arah kaki langit barat. Ia melipat kakinya menjadi menyila, kemudian mengarahkan tubuh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Hei, apakah cinta diukur melalui jangka waktu yang lama? Kalau benar begitu. Bagaimana denganku? Aku mengenalmu lebih lama, jauh sebelum Chanyeol bahkan." Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke arah Jongin.

Pertanyaan sahabatnya itu seolah memaksa Kyungsoo untuk melirik Jongin. Seakan mendesak Kyungsoo untuk mencintai Jongin. Gadis itu mengedip sekali, memfokuskan maniknya pada paras tampan yang sering terliput kata ceria itu. Ia berdehem, merasa gugup dengan desakan-desakan beruntun yang diucap oleh Jongin tadi.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Tiga kata yang menjadi sahutan dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengerjap bingung. Ia segera paham dengan maksud dari kalimat singkat itu meskipun Kyungsoo telah memalingkan wajahnya. Jongin menggeser posisi duduknya agar mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Selagi gadis itu mendesis, Jongin menangkap lengan Kyungsoo.

"_Yak_. Kau tahu tidak, cinta itu mengalir seperti sungai itu. Tak bermuara dan tak memiliki tujuan." Jongin menuai penjelasannya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada sungai di ujung pandangan mereka. Kyungsoo meliriknya sebentar, kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan kerutan yang menghias keningnya.

"Cinta juga tidak datang dari mana-mana karena ia hadir ketika waktunya telah tiba." Jongin tetap menaruh lengan Kyungsoo dalam tarikan jemarinya, sementara kepalanya terdongak ke atas langit jingga. "Hah~ cinta. Kadang pahit, kadang manis. Tapi, itu semua tetaplah kebahagiaan." Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo secara spontan. Membuat satu yang lebih muda mengalihkan pandangan dengan gugup.

Sejak kapa Kyungsoo menjadi gugup seperti ini, Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu. "Dari mana kau bisa tahu semua definisi cinta itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya di tengah-tengah kesibukan kota bawah bukit. Kakinya yang tertekuk di depan dada itu tiba-tiba saja menegang ketika melihat senyum ceria seorang Jongin.

"Seorang gadis mengajarkanku segala hal itu secara tidak langsung, dan dia—adalah kau Kyungsoo." Jongin membalasnya dengan senyum meyakinkan di mata Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mati kaku, selama persahabatan mereka terjalin, belum pernah Kyungsoo merasakan hal gugup seperti saat ini. Lantas dirinya berusaha mengilas balik masa-masa lalunya selama bersama Jongin.

Pria tampan itu selalu ada untuknya, selalu dan bersedia melakukan apapun. Hal itu menguatkan hati Kyungsoo untuk mengarahkan tulang leher pada wajah Jongin. Bibirnya terbuka, melantunkan satu kalimat yang sejak dulu telah ditunggu oleh Jongin. Maniknya yang terlajur lurus ke arah netra Jongin seolah menyorongnya menuju keyakinan.

"Jongin, ajarkan aku mencintaimu."

.

.

"Iya, Bu. Hanya malam ini. Baju seragamku ada yang tertinggal di apartemen Chanyeol, jadi Ibu tenang saja." Baekhyun berbicara panjang pada ponselnya, selagi langkah kaki membawanya menyusuri balkon apartemen Chanyeol. Setiap langkahnya mengukir keraguan serta kehati-hatian, menghias gelapnya malam di balkon Chanyeol dengan bunyi hentakan kaki.

Si pemilik apartemen tengah menunggu kekasihnya berbicara dengan ponsel. Ia terduduk di ruang televisi, di balik pintu balkon,dengan kotak stik _pocky_ di tangannya. Menanti apa hasil yang akan didapat oleh kekasihnya, Chanyeol menghidupkan televisi selagi bibirnya mengapit stik-stik _pocky_ sebagai cemilan.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tahu sejak awal aku bersalah pada Chanyeol. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Bu." Baekhyun mengulum senyum ringan di bibirnya ketika nasihat-nasihat Ibunya kembali terdengar melalui ponsel. Chanyeol yang tak jauh dari sana turut mendengar serta menilik ekspresi hangat kekasihnya. Kembali ia menggigit ujung stik sembari tersenyum riang.

"Aku akan menjaga diri baik-baik... oh, ayolah—hanya semalam, Bu. Bahkan aku sudah sering menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Haha, baiklah. Selamat malam." Baekhyun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya seraya menyisi tubuh pada pagar balkon, memandang gelapnya malam yang terhias sinar samar dari lampu jalan.

Ia tersenyum, tanpa sadar menekan bibir bawahnya dengan gigi. Tak sanggup membendung kebahagiaan yang ia rindukan, Baekhyun berbalik, menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dengan sepasang bibir yang menjepit stik cokelat. Ia terkikik gemas sebelum akhirnya menghambur masuk melewati pintu balkon, lantas melangkah ringan ke arah sofa di depan televisi.

"Bagaimana? Kau boleh menginap?" tanya Chanyeol melepas stik di ujung bibirnya. Baekhyun yang kala itu tengah berdiri di depan Chanyeol segera menyuruh pria itu untuk bangkit. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening bingung, namun tak ingin banyak menyemburkan protesan. Maka ia bangkit dari posisi terduduk.

"Aku boleh menginap." Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, sementara Chanyeol sudah dapat bernapas lega ketika mendapati pernyataan Baekhyun. Belum sempat dirinya tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun telah berujar lagi.

"Yeol, aku ingin memelukmu." Permintaan yang diutarakan dengan lantang tanpa ragu itu seketika disambut tawa keras oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir memandang kekasihnya yang tertawa, namun entah bagaimana ia mencintai segala detil yang tersirat dari paras kekasihnya itu ketika ia tergelak. Mata kanannya yang menyipit, kerutan samar di sudut mata, gigi yang berbaris bersih, serta bibir tebal kemerahan yang menggurat lengkung ke atas.

"Kemarilah. Siapa yang menolaknya?" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, mengizinkan gadisnya untuk masuk ke dalam satu dekapan hangat. Baekhyun terkekeh sebelum akhirnya menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Menarik leher Chanyeol ke dalam lingkaran lengannya.

Hangat mengelabuhi sekujur tubuhnya, persis seperti ciuman pertama yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam silam. Bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol memberikan kehangatan yang beruntun pada Baekhyun, gadis itu pun tak tahu. Baekhyun menaruh keningnya di atas bahu tegap Chanyeol yang terlapis kaus berwarna hitam, menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya.

Gadis itu baru saja akan memejamkan mata ketika merasa telapak kakinya tak lagi menjejak ubin. Ia membelalak, menyadari bahwa sepasang lengan Chanyeol yang mengungkung pinggangnya telah menarik tubuhnya ke atas. Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuh ringannya berputar-putar di tempat.

"Chanyeol, hentikan! Aku pusing." Jeritan Baekhyun diselingi oleh tawa kecil. Raut wajahnya yang ceria seolah menebas masa lalu yang suram. Chanyeol turut tergelak ketika menilik ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun.

Ia berjanji. Mulai sekarang, dan seterusnya—Baekhyun akan selalu berada di bawah naungan perlindungannya. Tak akan ia biarkan senyum itu sirna apalagi raib.

"Hei, kau belum mandi 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu? Setelah ini kita melakukan rutintas _pajama party_ seperti dulu." Chanyeol menebar rencana yang telah ia susun sejak kekasihnya memutuskan untuk menginap. Tanpa melepas pelukannya di leher Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyatukan kening keduanya.

"Apapun untukmu." Chanyeol lantas tergelak ketika mendengar suara penuh keyakinan yang dimartil oleh Baekhyun. Ia gemas mengapit hidung Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Baekhyun meringis kecil, namun segera ikut tertawa ketika Chanyeol menyeretnya menuju kamar.

.

.

"TO BE CONTINUED—"

.

.

Chapter depan udah ending ya, maaf kalau aneh.

Buat Doaddict yang nanya aku murid SMP atau guru SMP, jawabannya adalah pilihan pertama, aku muridnya kok. Yakali aku guru, masih bikin FF ginian, hehe.

Buat byunbaekchu, makasih banyak ya sarannya. Kenapa kakak gak make akun aja supaya aku bisa PM, dan bales dengan leluasa? Gak bermaksud ngumpet kan? Haha, ngumpet ataupun enggak ngumpet itu gak penting, yang jelas aku mau ngebahas review kakak di sini. Aku cuman mau balas review yang isinya menarik perhatian aku ya, jadi terpaksa aku hanya bales review-nya byunbaekchu.

Gini kak.. sekali lagi, makasih atas sarannya. Aku menghargai review-nya. Kakak menyuruh aku untuk lebih santai menggunakan bahasanya 'kan? Itu intinya 'kan? Aku udah usaha tuh buat yang di _chapter_ ini, mungkin buat selanjutnya bakal kayak gitu. Apa itu udah lebih santai menurut kakak? Kalau belum, maaf yah... aku bukannya gak mau menerima saran.

Setiap orang punya gaya tersendiri dalam menulis. Kakak ini Author gak? Kalau kakak Author, pastinya kakak tahu gimana cara-cara menulis, pengalaman nulis, dan rasa seneng pas dapet review dari para readers. Kakak tahu gimana khasnya kakak dalam menulis, dan diksi apa aja yang sering kakak pakai dalam menulis (ini kalau kakak posisinya sebagai Author).

Masalahnya, aku dilatih banyak dalam menulis. Aku ekskul, les tambahan, dan bahkan sekolah khusus menulis atau mengarang, dan ini bukan berarti aku pandai banget dalam menulis, bukaaan.. aku masih amatir banget kalau dibanding seniorku di sekolah. Tapi, coba kakak liat karya temen-temenku, bahkan mereka lebih berat dari aku loh tata bahasanya. Ini belum seberapa kak, masih rendahan—aku mengakui ini.

Dan lagi, aku tahu banget kakak gak mengkritik cara bahasa aku. Kakak bilang "knapa pake bahasa yg kyk puitis gitu sdngkn ada kata yg sama"? Nah, kalau misalnya sama, berarti kakak tau kan itu bahasanya sama, pemahamannya sama? Buat apa aku rubah lagi jadi yang lebih mudah? Supaya readers lebih nyaman bacanya?

Sekarang aku tanya, **kakak nyaman gak bacanya**? Kalau readers yang lain sepertinya udah nyaman-nyaman aja sama gaya bahasaku. Kakak nyaman gak? Kalau kakak merasa gak nyaman, itu wajar ya kakak minta ke aku supaya bahasanya lebih ringan, itu wajar—karena kakak gak nyaman sama bahasaku.

Tapi, sekali lagi maaf... aku semata-mata cuman menambah diksi, lagi pula itu juga bisa buat wawasan yang lebih luas. Aku anaknya juga anti-mainstream kok. Kalau orang terbiasa memakai kata "Wajahku memerah malu." Nah, aku malah terbiasa menjelaskan prosesnya dia malu itu bagaimana—mulai dari jantung yang memompa darah, hingga darah yang mengumpul di sekitar pipi sampai jadilah itu pipi merah karena malu. Seenggaknya itu lebih lugas, itu yang diajarkan di sekolahku.

Percayalah kak, semua orang punya gaya tersendiri dalam menulis. Kalau aku mau mencoba untuk merubah yang lebih santai—ya seginilah yang paling santai, gak lebih dan gak kurang, aku udah terbiasa kayak gini sejak kelas lima SD.

Lagi pula, cara berbahasa seorang penulis—meskipun aku bukan penulis—itu adalah daya tariknya. Namanya aja penulis.. nulis ya nulis, gak mungkin dia cuman ngasih cerita pake bahasa yang abal-abal, apalagi yang mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan efek suara seperti contohnya suara tamparan menjadi _plak_. Suara pintu ditutup menjadi _blam_. Suara buka pintu menjadi _cklek_. Berarti apa aku harus juga kayak begitu? Justru yang kayak gitulah dia gak ngerti sama istilah suara debum, desing, denting, sopran—intinya, itu miskin diksi namanya.

Bukankah kalau pemilihan kataku lebih banyak tandanya itu aku punya wawasan yang lebih luas? Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi memang kalau aku pakai bahasa yang lebih puitis, itu tandanya ciri khas aku, ciri khas jinyeoley. Yang nantinya ketika orang membaca FF-ku bakal lebih mudah mengenalnya kayak, "Oh, ini mirip gayanya jinyeoley."

Aku bukannya gak mau nerima saran. Setiap kali ada saran yang masuk, aku selalu menganalisa terlebih dahulu—apakah saran ini bagus buat aku apa justru enggak? Lantaran aku udah bisa milih mana yang lebih baik untuk dipilih.

Maaf ya kak, sebaiknya kakak harus tau dulu apa gunanya aku make bahasa seperti ini dalam FF. Bukan bermaksud musingin pembaca kok, lagian aku udah ngasih tau buat pembaca yang pusing sama bahasaku, lebih baik hengkang dari FF ini.

Sekali lagi, makasih atas sarannya, makasih atas kepeduliannya. Aku tau itu saran agar aku bisa lebih baik, tapi aku udah dapat memilih jalan mana yang lebih baik, sekali lagi makasih. Dan, maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata.


	15. Chapter 15

Pagi itu, Luhan menaiki anak tangga di gedung kelasnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang biasa menemani paginya, mengisi waktu kosong yang hampa itu dengan keberadaannya adalah suatu kecukupan bagi Luhan.

Meski sahabatnya itu akhir-akhir ini jarang tersenyum, namun tetap saja Baekhyun akan menemani setiap langkahnya. Kali ini, Sehun—kekasihnya—bahkan telah menemaninya melangkah di susur koridor.

Pria itu tak berhenti menyemangatinya sejak insiden meluapnya kemarahan Baekhyun kemarin. Sehun selalu ada di sampingnya ketika gadis itu terpuruk ataupun senang. Semestinya ia cukup senang menerima kenyataan itu. Namun, fakta lain yang terjangkit di kehidupannya membuat senyumnya sirna.

"Ayolah, Luhan. Kau harus semangat. Bukankah hari ini ada ujian Biologi? Nah, jangan sampai kau melupakan semua hafalan yang telah kausimpan di kepala baik-baik." Sehun mengusap punggungnya selagi langkah kaki mereka beradu di koridor gedung.

Luhan memaksakan seukir senyum tipis pada Sehun. "Baiklah. Aku masih mengingatnya, kau tenang saja. Kembalilah ke kelasmu, aku tidak ingin waktumu terbuang untukku." Luhan balas menepuk pundak Sehun. Pria itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya turut mengusap surai Luhan. "Berhati-hatilah." Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Luhan, Sehun sudah melesat pergi dari hadapannya. Menyisakan Luhan berserta beberapa murid yang lalu-lalang di koridor.

"_Yak_! Luhan!" jeritan yang dibarengi oleh tepukan di bahu itu menyentakkan Luhan dari lamunan. Gadis bermata besar itu menoleh cepat ke arah kiri, asal dari jemari yang menumpuk beban di bahunya.

Wajah riang Baekhyun terbekas di maniknya, membuat Luhan mengerjap berkali-kali demi menjernihkan lensa mata. Ia berulang kali meyakinkan diri bahwa sosok yang baru saja menyebut nama lengkapnya adalah Baekhyun. Sahabat yang ia rindukan kehadiran serta senyumannya.

"Kau kenapa seperti mayat hidup berdiri di sini?" Baekhyun bergurau dengan alis yang mengerut dalam, ia menarik lengan Luhan—membawanya menuju kelas. Ditemani sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos melalui jendela koridor, Luhan mengukir senyumnya.

"Baekhyun-_ya_. Itukah kau?" Luhan meluncurkan pertanyaan yang membuat tawa Baekhyun mengalun indah, mengisi udara pagi yang sejuk. "Tentu saja ini aku. Omong-omong, aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Sungguh, aku tidak begitu paham mengapa aku—"

"—sudahlah lupakan! Yang penting Byun Baekhyun telah kembali." Luhan memeluk lengan Baekhyun manja, seolah dirinya adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Gadis yang lebih tinggi tertawa keras hingga menarik perhatian separuh murid di sana.

Lagi. Janji kuat terukir di benak keduanya. Tak ada lagi masa kelam, dan selamat datang pada kala baru.

.

.

Masih di pagi yang sama, Kyungsoo mendorong pintu mobil lama Jongin dengan segenap kekuatannya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kerusakan yang belum ditinjau pada mobil Jongin. Gadis itu mengurangi kebiasaannya yang banyak menggerutu tak jelas, dan memilih untuk bersabar.

Satu hentakan keras ke luar membuatnya terperanjat. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dari luar, Jongin yang membukanya. Gadis itu memandang datar pada _teman dekat_-nya yang tengah tersenyum lebar, kemudian memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil.

Jongin mendorong pintu mobilnya keras-keras sebelum menguncinya. "Kau harus mendorongnya dari luar terlebih dahulu, baru tarik gagang pintu. Mobil itu memang begitu. Meski menyebalkan, tapi selalu bersedia membawaku kemana-mana." Jongin berujar panjang, menarik topik pembicaraan di pagi hari yang tak pernah mendung seperti dulu-dulu.

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengarnya. "—dan nanti, mobil itu akan manampung kita berdua untuk berkencan, bukankah begitu?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, memandang tajam ke arah Jongin. Sementara objek yang dilempar dengan tatapan itu hanya tesenyum lebar seraya menarik jemarinya untuk terjulur ke arah jemari Kyungsoo.

"Belajarlah menggenggam jari-jariku kalau kau ingin mencintaiku." Kata Jongin lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis. "—terserah. Tapi, baiklah." Ia balas menggenggam jari Jongin ke dalam satu keeratan.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin. Selamat pagi!" suara dari arah belakang yang menyerukan nama mereka itu segera menarik atensi keduanya. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin serentak menoleh ke belakang. Jongin tidak menyembulkan ekspresi berlebih ketika mendapati seorang pria jangkung tengah berlari menghampirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Sementara sosok tinggi dengan senyum lebar di wajah itu memberikan reaksi besar pada sepasang bibir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, dengan tas punggung yang tersampir di sebelah bahunya itu melambaikan tangan ke arah keduanya. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar turut melambaikan tangannya.

Wajah dinginnya berangsur menghangat kala kehadiran Chanyeol kian mendekat, selagi sinar matahari pagi yang menebas udara di kawas sekolah ikut menyiram wajah tersenyum Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menyerukan nama Chanyeol, tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya membuat Jongin mengerutkan kening tak suka.

Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Jongin ketika Chanyeol telah hadir di hadapan keduanya. "Pagi, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan suara yang melepas tumpukan beban. Begitu pula dengan Jongin yang mendengarnya. Senyuman Kyungsoo, suaranya, bahkan sepasang kelopaknya yang menyipit seolah mengirim sebuah uliran hangat di sudut hati Jongin.

Chanyeol, satu-satunya manusia yang dapat menhantarkan gestur manis itu ke arah Kyungsoo. Diam-diam Jongin mengucap syukur. "Apa kabar kau dan Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengerjap kecil, meski suara tapak kaki yang memberi sinyal sibuk di sekitarnya itu seolah menyamarkan wajah bingung Kyungsoo, namun Jongin tetap meniliknya. Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Kami sudah berkencan." Bahkan Jongin yang tidak menjalin benang keakraban dengan Chanyeol lantas dapat menebar informasi itu dengan senyum lebar, seolah tidak peduli lagi dengan kerisihannya terhadap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hendak mengeluarkan protesan kecil, namun urung ketika mendengar dentuman jantungnya yang meloncat di balik dadanya. Ia menyembunyikan senyum di balik kerutan dahi, tak ingin Jongin mengetahuinya. Kepalan tangannya meninju bahu Jongin, tidak keras, justru terasa seperti sentuhan ringan yang mendinginkan hati Jongin.

Chanyeol bernapas lega setelahnya. Bersama kicauan burung gereja di pagi hari. Gerbang sekolah yang terbuka segera dihambur oleh beberapa murid yang mengukir senyum di paras mereka. Titik-titik salju yang tertembak halus dari gumpalan awan meluncur ke atas udara, lantas jatuh di atas tanah. Sebagian tenggelam dan melumer bersamaan dengan aliran sungai.

"Hei! Kalian cepatlah! Bel akan segera dibunyikan." Penjaga sekolah dengan seragam hitam meneriaki sebagian murid yang masih berlari kecil di luar gedung sekolah, tak ingin melewatkan detik yang akan menuntun mereka pada keterlambatan.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya, bersiap untuk menerima tugas-tugas organisasi bertema musim dingin yang akan diberikan kepala sekolah. Ia siap melangkah maju melewati hari-hari sulit bersama Baekhyun. Sementara Jongin menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk ke dalam gedung, Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Ia mendongak kecil, menantang teriknya sinar matahari pagi, lantas membelit pandangan pada gedung sebelah yang menjadi naungan menuntun ilmu bagi Baekhyun. Sisi gedungnya terhias jendela-jendela kaca kelas, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk menilik jauh ke dalam kelas.

"Chanyeol!" pekikan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Ia mendongak lebih jauh, menaungi matanya dengan telapak tangan demi menerobos sinar matahari. Di balik jendela kelas teratas, senyuman Baekhyun tersuguh di netra Chanyeol. Pria itu berdecak, menyadari darahnya tertiup kuat dari balik kulit. Biar bagaimana pun, senyum Baekhyun selalu terlihat manis.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan, diikuti teriakan lagi. "Jangan sampai terlambat." Jemarinya mengusap bingkai jendela tanpa meraibkan senyum di wajah, Baekhyun mendapati bahu Chanyeol turun-naik—ia terkekeh. "Tidak akan, Sayang!" ia menghadang sisi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, menciptakan corong kecil dengan sepasang tangannya yang kurus.

"Kalian! Jangan berpacaran di sini!" penjaga sekolah yang tak pernah absen memeringati setiap murid itu kembali menuai jeritan. Chanyeol tergelak, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun di atas lantai teratas gedung.

Pagi yang indah akan mereka lewati dengan senyum yang lebih lebar lagi. Satu senyuman dilempa Chanyeol ke arah Baekhyun sebelum pria itu memutuskan untuk mengayun tungkai cepat-cepat menjauhi penjaga sekolah yang masih berteriak.

.

.

Egoisme yang sejak dulu menjerat sosok Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah obsesi yang tak dapat sirna jika sebuah kesadaran tidak merangkak mendekati jiwanya. Chanyeol, pria sabar dengan kasih sayang besar yang tak pernah berhenti mengajarkan cinta sejati pada Baekhyun. Yang tak pernah mengenal lelah untuk membuka pintu kesadaran pada Baekhyun.

Dengan itulah, Baekhyun mengakui bahwa Chanyeol—cinta sejati sekaligus sosok yang menangkap hatinya pertama kali. Cinta pertamaya.

Sedikit keegoisan akan menyirat kasih sayang yang lebih besar dari obsesi dan cemburu. Baekhyun yang memilki keegoisan tinggi itulah yang menjadikannya berbeda. Chanyeol tak pernah menyesal memilikinya.

.

.

Langit jingga membungkus kota. Sinarnya yang lembut menyiram sebagian aspal depan gerbang sekolah. Dua sosok tinggi yang tengah membelakangi sinar matahari lantas menaungi sebagian jalan, memberi bayangan semu yang membentuk siluet dua orang di atas aspal.

Angin musim dingin di awalan memang selalu menyenangkan. Buaiannya membelai kulit perlahan, sementara terkadang surai pirang Daehyun turut bergerak-gerak—mengikuti arah angin terlewat. Junhong di sebelahnya sibuk menunduk, memandang sepatu botnya yang terpatut sinar matahari sore.

Pejalan kaki di depan sekolah sudah senyap, menyisakan gedung-gedung kecil berupa perumahan yang membentengi pandangan keduanya. Junhong mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasa keheningan yang membelenggu keduanya itu semakin memanjang.

"Kita akan menunggu sampai kapan?" Junhong bertanya pada kekasihnya, memandang pada garis rahang yang tegas milik pria itu. Daehyun menoleh dalam sentakan cepat, ikut menyelami mata Junhong yang tampak lelah.

"Sampai salah satu di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari dalam gedung itu." Membalas singkat, Daehyun kembali memaku pandangan pada gedung-gedung kecil di hadapannya. Punggungnya menghadap gerbang sekolah, sehingga sepasang manik Daehyun yang kecil itu tak sempat menangkap adanya gerombol murid yang baru saja mengeluari salah satu gedung.

Itu gedung angkatan pertama, gedung yang menaungi masa-masa Baekhyun selama ia merajut ilmu. Namun, gadis itu tidak tampak mengeluari gedung itu, sepertinya hanya waktu yang dapat menjawabnya. Daehyun menoleh ke arah belakang—tepat ke arah pintu gedung sekolah, maniknya berusaha mencari-cari sosok yang tengah ia nanti, Baekhyun.

Ketika dirinya tersadar bahwa Baekhyun belum juga muncul, ia membuang napas. Memutuskan untuk bersabar menanti. Niat awalnya datang kembali ke sekolah Baekhyun adalah untuk meminta maaf. Meluruskan kesalahannya. Kemarin—tepat kemarin, ia datang ke sekolah Baekhyun juga bukan sepenuhnya untuk memanas-manasi gadis itu.

Ia ke sana untuk bertemu teman lamanya. Namun, ketika menilik adanya nama Baekhyun yang tertera di daftar murid, ambisi untuk memojokkan gadis itu seolah mengepung jiwanya. Ia bahkan merasa dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menunduk mendekati gerbang sekolah kemarin. Sayangnya, harapan untuk memanasi Baekhyun segera pupus setelah menemukan Chanyeol.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit. Matahari mulai merangsek ke kaki langit, sementara Junhong masih teguh berdiri di sampingnya ketika mendengar suara berat yang asing masuk ke pendengarannya. "Daehyun-_sshi_? Junhong-_sshi_?" keduanya menoleh serentak ketika mendengar nama mereka disebut.

Sosok tinggi dengan rambut kelam itu menyapa maniknya. Senyumnya tampak tenang, bersahabat, dan hangat—setidaknya berbeda dengan yang kemarin. "Kau? Pahlawan kesiangan itu, bukan?" Daehyun yang tidak mengenal namanya hanya dapat menyebutkan julukan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Junhong menyikut lengan Daehyun, mengingatkannya untuk berucap sopan.

Namun tidak. Pria tinggi dengan gigi rapi itu tersenyum tipis, menyurukkan lesung kecil di pipi kirinya. "Kau benar. Namaku Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Daehyun-_sshi_, Junhong-_sshi_." Pria itu membungkuk dalam, menghormati keduanya. Sementara Daehyun dan Junhong yang masih dilanda keterkejutan hanya ikut mengangguk.

Belum sempat kebingungannya terselesaikan, teriakan lembut dari arah belakang seolah kian menumpuk kebingungan Daehyun dan Junhong. "Chanyeol-_ah_!" itu Baekhyun, berlari kecil dengan poni tersibak rapi di keningnya. Daehyun gugup menggaruk tengkuknya, sadar bahwa wajah Baekhyun yang tertimpa sinar matahari lembut itu semakin cantik saja jika disanding dengan wajahnya saat masih di sekolah menengah pertama.

Gadis itu menunjukkan senyumnya. "Selamat sore, Daehyun -_ah_, Junhong-_sshi_!" gadis itu membungkuk ke arah keduanya ketika telah berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol gemas, mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang memerah karena lelah berlari. "Jangan berlari-lari, kau mau pingsan?" guraunya disertai kekehan kecil, sementara Baekhyun mendengus kecil, memukul pelan bahu kekasihnya.

"Omong-omong, ada apa kemari?" Daehyun dan Junhong tersentak. Bingung ingin memulainya dari mana ketika Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang begitu mendada. Kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengenal Daehyun dan Junhong saja sudah cukup membuat Daehyun mengernyit. Ditambah wajah ceria keduanya seolah telah menutup ekspresi sedih yang kemarin mereka tunjukkan. _Apa secepat itu perubahannya_?

Sesaat saja Daehyun merasa wajah Baekhyun terlihat amat tersiksa kemarin. Dengan wajah tertunduk, mata disesaki air, serta kantung hitam di kelopak bawahnya, kini ia tersenyum lebar, cantik dilihat dari sisi manapun. Kemarin, Chanyeol dengan wajah galak yang seolah memikul beban berat, kini terlihat tampan ditemani senyum ringan dan manik yang memandang tenang.

Itu semua terlihat aneh bagi Daehyun.

"Ehm, begini—kami ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan kami kemarin." Junhong angkat suara, menunduk ketika melihat Chanyeol yang telah merangkul bahu Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Chanyeol yang terkalung di pundaknya. Kedua manusia jangkung itu menoleh bersamaan dengan kerutan heran di wajah.

Daehyun membenarkan kalimat Junhong dengan mengangguk. "Kemarin kami—tepatnya aku, tidak bermaksud untuk memojokkan Baekhyun. Maafkan aku." Tidak seperti Junhong yang menunduk, Daehyun justru memandang lurus ke arah keduanya, lantas membungkuk hormat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, menyelami arti tatapan masing-masing, lantas melempar senyum. Baekhyun menoleh terlebih dahulu ke arah Daehyun dan Junhong, sementara Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan landaian kepalanya yang menghadap ke arah Baekhyun, ia memandang wajah Baekhyun dari samping selama beberapa jenak.

"Kami memaafkan kalian. Bahkan, kalian tidak bersalah sama sekali." Dan ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan kalimat singkat itu, Chanyeol lantas turut memandang wajah Daehyun dan Junhong yang dilanda kebingungan. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Berkat kalian, kami belajar." Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun lantas tertawa, tak peduli dengan wajah lega Daehyun yang merasa permintaan maafnya telah diterima tanpa melalui hal keras dan rumit lainnya. Junhong tersenyum tulus ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih tergelak jenaka.

Gadis bersurai kemerahan itu mendekati Baekhyun. "Sekali lagi, kami meminta maaf." Ia mengangguk, ditemani senyum yang tertimpa sinar matahari lembut sore hari. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, ikut mengangguk ke arah gadis itu.

"Hei, kalian kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf 'kah? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Daehyun dan Junhong, selagi jemarinya memainkan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pundaknya. Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan senyum menggoda.

"Aw, jadi kekasihku meminta _double-date_ secara tidak langsung, _eoh_? _How's cute_." Chanyeol menekan pipi kekasihnya dengan capitan jemarinya, seketika gadis itu meringis kecil.

Daehyun dan Junhong mengukir senyum hangat, mengaitkan sepasang jemarinya dalam kebisuan. Diam-diam menikmati pemandangan di mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama. Di kala sinar kebahagiaan begitu terpancar lantang dari raut wajah keduanya.

Hari ini, esok, lusa, dan selamanya—Daehyun telah memahami arti cinta yang telah diajarkan oleh Junhong, kekasih yang tegap berdiri di sampingnya.

"Daehyun-_ah_, kau dengar. Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu, semua orang menyayangimu." Katanya dengan sirat wajah tenang, menyemangati Daehyun dalam cara yang lebih rileks dan sukses menggurat senyum seorang Daehyun. Betapa ia berterimakasih telah memiliki Junhong.

.

.

**/fin./**

.

.

Aku minta maaf kalau ternyata _ending_-nya udah gak ada chanbaek _moment_ yang manis-manis atau gimana. Aku hanay menunjang klimaks cerita di _chapter_ ini, karena chanbaek udah maaf-maafan, jadi aku tinggal nulis sisanya.

Maaf banget kalau ada kekurangan selama aku bikin FF ini. Maaf kalau ternyata menegcewakan kalian karena FF ini gak romantis sama sekali, seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku cuman murid SMP yang bahkan gak berpengalaman dengan hal-hal romantis semacam itu, oke? Jadi toloooong banget dimaklumi.

Apa ada yang merasa kurang dengan jalan cerita FF ini? Kasih tau, oke, biar nanti ada pertimbangan buat bikin kelanjutannya atau enggak, hehe.  
Oh, makasih banyak bagi yang udah ngikutin terus dan selalu mendukung. Makasih yaaaa.. maaf aku gak bisa mention id kalian satu per satu. Yang aku inget hanya pepero, KaiSoo Shipper, Doaddict, ruixi, sama followbaek. Yang lainnya, aku tetep baca review kalian kok. Makasih sekali lagi :)


End file.
